Itching
by fermataoso
Summary: Elphaba feels the need to go out on the town and do something a little Wicked, and of course Fiyero is there to keep her safe. Fiyeraba.
1. Chapter 1

Elphaba was bored out of her mind. How many of these stupid parties would Galinda drag her to? She used studying as an anti-social diversion, and with the long vacation, she really couldn't make a good argument out of it. Without classes, all there was to do were these silly dances. Every one was the same. She would stand there watching Galinda be admired, and while she was green, it wasn't out of envy. It was sickness, as in, sick of this.

She felt an urge to do anything else, even something dangerous, just for the sake of doing something different. She felt like being wicked for a change. She was itching in her skin.

Fiyero, charming distraction as he was, usually just wanted to dance, and she felt like she would explode if they did this ridiculous back and forth dance between them much longer. He whispered in her ear, "My friend is having a party over at his place. I haven't seen him in ages, so I'm going to go. Please come with me?"

She sighed, "Why? Wouldn't you rather take Galinda?"

"I asked you, didn't I? Besides, Galinda wouldn't be interested." This piqued Elphaba's curiosity. "It's not a dance kind of party. It's more…interesting." Intrigued, she agreed to go, and as they left, she felt a sudden thrill of excitement. What kind of party was this that Fiyero would rather take her to?

During the short walk there, Elphaba tried to subtly prod Fiyero for clues. He would have made an excellent poker player because he gave nothing away. Walking in, she saw she had never been to anything like this. It was not the kind of place she would consider safe, but she trusted Fiyero. He would take care of her.

Fiyero greeted his friend heartily and introduced her. The appraising look she received was nothing new, but the sense that she was being accepted was. In fact, his friend actually hit on her, and not in an I'm-just-trying-to-be-nice-to-my-friend's-date kind of way. She prepared to tell him off, but one glance at the very protective look in Fiyero's face stopped her in her tracks. He pulled her to him, wrapping his arm around her waist. Normally she would have pulled away, but she welcomed the reassurance here.

While she was determined to try something new and make new friends as per Galinda's instructions, she was still not certain this was the place to do so. Fiyero's friend handed them both drinks, but he immediately took hers away. "You don't need that."

Who was he to tell her what she needed? Friend or not, she had a mind of her own. "Excuse me? Since when do you get to make that decision for me?"

He smirked at her glare, "Well, I don't think you could really handle it. It's pretty strong."

Elphaba told him off right there. She was not some weak little flouncy thing that giggled and couldn't lift her own weight.

"Alright," he said smugly, still convinced she wouldn't finish even one. "If you're sure." She downed the shot in one gulp. Oz, that burned. Fiyero's face was priceless though, with his mouth open and his eyes gigantic. He leaned to whisper in her ear, "That was the sexiest thing I have ever seen."

She tried not to show that his comment affected her, but she did grab another shot, whether to prove she could or to make him say that again she couldn't say. She knew it wasn't smart to drink too many, but she still felt fine. Maybe she had a higher tolerance than she thought.

Fiyero asked her to dance, and for a second, they were back at the Ozdust Ballroom. She didn't feel like dancing, but allowed him to lead her to the floor. The dancing here was more…intense, and she was glad for the liquid encouragement as she felt Fiyero pull her flush against him. His fingers played over her back, and she felt herself leaning into him. Two songs were all she could last. It was too tempting to be that close, her head on his shoulder smelling his cologne and his lips teasing the skin right by her hairline.

Luckily his friend found Fiyero again. She wished she would have been paying attention when he said his name, so she whispered in Fiyero's ear to ask him. "Mercus," he replied softly, lingering a little too long for her comfort. Why did he have to tease her so? They followed Mercus upstairs to meet some of his other friends, and she felt a little unsteady as she climbed. Between the rail and Fiyero, she managed to make it up, but she wasn't so sure she could complete the return journey.

The guys upstairs were enjoying a surprising intellectual discussion, which Elphaba readily jumped into. They all seemed to listen to her, and remarkably, no one had stared at her since she arrived. She could get used to this. Fiyero joined the poker game in the next room, checking over his shoulder every so often to see that Elphaba was alright. The conversation got more heated, and Elphaba went off on a long rant about the Animal banns. The group seemed to be agreeing with her rather than shocked or annoyed like they were at Shiz. One guy with a ponytail even asked his friend who the pretty girl that was so passionate was. She'd never been called pretty by anyone but Fiyero, and he didn't count. This was a fantastic night.

When the conversation turned to games, Elphaba decided to go see how the poker game was progressing. Fiyero seemed to be doing well, but not well enough to anger the others. Her judgments a little clouded, she plopped down on his lap when there was no empty chair. His eyebrows shot up, but he wrapped his arms around her. "Having fun."

"This is the best place I've ever been to in my whole life."

He smiled at her, "I'm glad you like it."

Mercus had reappeared with more shots, and she had another couple. "You may want to slow down there tiger," he cautioned. Normally she would have been mad, but instead she actually giggled. Appalled, she clapped her hand over her mouth. Had that Galinda-esque sound really come from her?

Fiyero laughed at her so hard she almost fell off his lap, so she pushed off him, storming down the stairs. Well, ok, staggering down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Fiyero followed her down the stairs, hoping she didn't crash into anything. Elphaba was headed straight for the dance floor, and then past it. Confused, he watched her talk to the band. Then she took the microphone. Oh no. Nothing good ever followed that. He started across to stop her from embarrassing herself when he heard her start to sing.

It was as if the heavens had opened, and a beautiful green angel had taken the floor. Her voice filled the house, and everyone stopped what they were doing to turn and stare. Where had she been hiding that voice? If he didn't love her before, he certainly did now. When the song finished, a stunned silence filled its place. It was as if the whole house was under her spell, maybe even the whole world. After a second, the spell broke, and the silence erupted in applause.

He forced himself to move toward her, pulling her off the stage. She was not thinking clearly. What was he doing bringing her here, letting her drink, leaving her alone? He kicked himself, grateful nothing worse had happened to her. She was so innocent here, and he was supposed to protect her. He would protect her, whether she wanted him to or not. Elphaba was far too precious to lose. She fought him at first, but he used her weakened state to charm her away. Pulling her out of the crowd he asked, "Are you ready to go?" The sad, surprised look on her face undid him.

"Do we have to go? I really want to stay."

Oh, she was irresistible. "It's ok. We can stay. Anything you want Fae." Her smile was breathtaking, and it was probably the first time he had ever seen her truly smile like that. His hand cupped her cheek, "I could never tell you no."

Even intoxicated, that brain of hers was surprisingly sharp, "Why?"

He was caught. Though he longed to confess, he would rather do so to a coherent Elphie. "Because I know you're much too stubborn for me, and you're impossible to repress."

That smile again. They found Mercus shooting pool in the other room, and he offered to show Elphaba how. Fiyero leaned the cue on the table, wrapping his arms around her to demonstrate how to line it up. Admittedly, he used this to his advantage to memorize how it felt to have her in his arms, but he didn't hold her there past what would be reasonable. She turned out to be a natural, and Mercus accused her of being a shark.

By the time they finally left, he was certain the party at the Ozdust was long since over and her roommate asleep in bed. He considered asking her to stay with him, but he knew it would be a bad idea. One she would never agree to anyway. They walked along in the pleasant night air. "Where did you learn to sing like that?" he asked conversationally.

"What? Oh. I've always sung like that. Why, is it really bad?"

"No! Are you kidding? You have the most beautiful voice on the planet! I think you could actually bring the dead back to life and make roses blooms just by singing." She laughed. "Really. You have to know that."

She smiled enigmatically. "I might have suspected a little. But it's nice to hear you say it. Tonight was really fun. Maybe I should be wicked more often."


	3. Chapter 3

By the time they arrived at her dorm, Fiyero could tell Elphaba was tired. She fought hard to keep her head up and her balance set, but the effects of the alcohol were coupling with the late hour against her. As much as he longed to support her up to her room, he knew she would not allow it, so he merely wished her farewell.

The night was so welcoming here outside her door, knowing she was inside, that he couldn't bring himself to leave quite yet. It was lucky he had waited, or he would have missed her. She came back outside grumbling, and explained that she left her keys inside the room. Galinda was a very heavy sleeper, so there was no chance of getting her to unlock it. Trying not to show how overjoyed he was, Fiyero offered to let Elphaba sleep at his place, and it was a true sign of her exhaustion that she agreed.

Was it Fiyero's imagination, or was she actually turning greener? She stopped suddenly, leaned over, and emptied what he assumed was the remains of her dinner and the several drinks she'd consumed. Then she swayed, and only his quick reaction kept her from hitting the payment.

"I'm never drinking again," she sighed miserably. He half carried her the rest of the way home, glad that at least he was there to take care of her. Poor girl. What had he gotten her into?

"Here," tossing her a new toothbrush when they arrived, "towel's behind the door." She looked confused. "I know when I get drunk enough to puke, I need to get the taste out and take a shower to feel human again." That smile would be the death of him, death by longing.

Some time later she reemerged, dripping on the floor. He took in the sight of her in just a towel with soaking wet hair slicked back off her face, trails of water running down her shoulders. He was in trouble. Finally he realized he should do more than stare at her exquisite body when she shivered, and he tossed her some clean boxers and his last clean shirt. Regretting it, he turned around to let her change, trying not to imagine her undressed right behind him. When he turned back around, he was thoroughly convinced that nothing was sexier than this girl in his clothes.

Elphaba didn't say a word as she flopped down on his bed. He had to go take his own, much frostier, shower to avoid similar thoughts of her on his bed. When he returned, she was out cold. He leaned over to check on her and grab a pillow when she seized his arm, "The shoes are blue. Where is it?"

So Elphaba talked in her sleep. Interesting.

He tried to free his arm, but she sighed and pulled it with her as she turned over. "Fiyero," she breathed. His eyebrows shot up. She was dreaming of him? "Stay with me," her voice was heartbreakingly pleading, and he couldn't refuse even though he knew she was asleep.

He crawled on the bed with her, pulling her into his arms. As she snuggled closer, he had to resist an urge to run his hands over her amazingly soft skin. She kept trying to get comfortable, stretching and snuggling next to him, and he was certain she would be his undoing. He'd always thought of her in very G-rated terms, daydreams usually ending when they kissed, but his imagination was definitely on overload. If she didn't stop pressing herself against him like that, he wasn't sure how long he could last.

He longed to watch her sleep, but he was tired himself. He fell asleep to the soft sound of her breath in his ear. When he woke, his blankets felt heavy draped across him and tangled in his legs. As consciousness approached, he realized that was a girl, not his blankets. She stirred, and slowly the events of the night before returned to him. He nuzzled her hair, breathing in the smell that was Elphaba. Fiyero felt her waking, and brushed a soft kiss on her cheek. "Morning."

Her eyes were wide as she realized where she was, and in what position. "Sleep well?" he asked, and she nodded, still with the same obvious fear in her eyes. "Maybe we should sleep together more often."

Panicked, she bolted up. "We…really? I thought I remembered everything that happened. Oh Oz." Should he be offended by her reaction? He jumped up and caught her before she made a break for the door. Half-wrestling her back to the bed, he grunted as her very solid punch caught him straight in the gut.

Finally, he managed to hold her still. "Elphaba, slow down. We slept…_slept_…together. As in, lullaby and goodnight. Your keys were locked in? Remember?" He got out, dodging more attempts to free herself.

"Oh." She stopped struggling so quickly he almost dropped her to the ground. "Oh. Um, ok. Good."

"Do you really think I would take advantage of you like that?" he asked, a little insulted that she thought so little of him.

"No, of course not," she shook her head almost sadly.

Aware of her self-depreciating thoughts, he clarified. "Hey, not that I wouldn't want to. Especially when you started talking in your sleep." He winked, and she blushed. He knew she didn't believe him, but she seemed to feel better.

They went to breakfast together, though it was more like lunch, and Elphaba filled him in on the conversation she'd found so invigorating at the party. Her eyes flashing, she was entrancing as she described how the Animals banns were unconscionable. She raved about the party, telling him how happy he had been to feel so accepted by strangers. He had expected that reaction, knowing his friends outside of school were the more open-minded type. He asked if she would want to go again sometime, and her eyes lit up.


	4. Chapter 4

This began a whole string of routine escapes from the Ozdust for Elphaba, and she had to work hard not to show her enthusiasm as she and Galinda got ready every night. She knew her roommate was suspicious. Elphie always disappeared early in the evening at the same time as Fiyero, and then she didn't reappear until well after the party had ended. The guys at Mercus's house had come to recognize her by name, and they became the accepting group of friends she had daydreamed of having.

It was strange being so accepted. Fiyero, as one of their host's oldest friends, was a highly-respected person, and Elphaba was recognized as his. His what exactly she didn't know, but the possessive was very clear in everyone's eyes. It should upset her to be viewed as such, but instead she found herself longing to really be his. She had noticed that while there were always lots of girls at the parties, it was never really the same ones. She was the mascot girl, the little sister of the group, protected and respected. Fiyero no longer felt the need to supervise her constantly, knowing the others would immediately report any problems to him. She felt a small stab of annoyance that they all expected her to need protecting. Elphaba was many things, but weak was not one of them.

Best of all, the people she met here actually cared about making things better, or at least were willing to listen to her. She found herself regretting that school would start again soon, wishing she could spend every night like this instead. Ever since that first night, she had sung at Mercus's request at least once every time she visited. The feeling onstage was so exhilarating as people cheered for her. Whenever she sang, Fiyero always dropped what he was doing to come listen, and she found herself fighting the urge to sing every time he left the room.

She had discovered a love for pool as well, and she was quickly becoming the shark Mercus had accused her of being the first time she'd played. She had even tried to play poker, though Fiyero had beaten her every time. "I can just read you too well. You've never been good at hiding your emotions," he had teased her, and she knew it was true. At least she hadn't made anything explode or move by itself.

One new experience she had not repeated was drinking so many shots. She had learned her lesson, and while she might drink one or two, she didn't test the limits like she had the first time. The results could have been much worse, and she didn't feel up to waking up wondering where she was again.

Elphaba felt like she was finally finding herself, like she had been locked up all her life in everyone's reaction to her skin. All her frustration, fear, and false bravado were just the shields she hid behind. Now, she was beginning to feel safe enough to drop her defenses. It was so wonderfully liberating. She remembered when they had left the party a couple nights ago, she had pulled Fiyero to her. "Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you for bringing me here. Thank you for helping me find a place I could think of as home." He had smoothed her hair over her back, telling her how glad he was that she was happy.

She felt the need to see him, so she headed toward the poker table he frequented. One of the guys wolf-whistled as she walked in, and she didn't realize he meant her until Fiyero told him to knock it off. "Hey beautiful," one of the new guy-friends greeted her. She was secretly convinced that Fiyero had told them of her ridicule at Shiz, and they overdid the compliments to make up for it.

Fiyero took her hand and pulled her to him. "Look at this." She tried to keep her reaction blank, but she knew he wanted them to know he had a great hand. Fiyero hated taking other people's money, and skilled as he was, he often would sabotage himself to give the others their money back. She rested her hand on his shoulder, smiling as he covered it with his own. The guys often teased him about her, saying how he should just pull her down and make out with her already. Tonight was no different, until he replied, "And what if I do? You'll all be heartbroken then. You know you love the fact that she might be single." Might? Did he know something she didn't?

The crowd of guys all traded manly remarks about her breaking their hearts and various ways they'd love to have it done. Returning their comments with some nice jabs of her own, Elphaba earned the admiration of the guys for her wit. Fiyero pulled her into his lap to fuel their mock cries of jealousy and cheers. She leaned against him, enjoying how easily they touched now. It used to be such a struggle for her to let him touch her. He would brush his hand against her, and she would tense up, ready to head for the hills. Now, it was just another part of her liberation. Fiyero didn't think she was a freak, he wasn't afraid she was contagious, and he would never hurt her, and so she had finally learned to accept that he was just a touchy kind of guy. In return, he understood that no one else was allowed to touch her, and he took it upon himself to establish that rule with everyone should they ever even reach toward her.

His arm casually wrapped around her waist, and they resumed the poker game. He would ask her for advice on some of the hands, winking and nodding in a ridiculous fake elaborate code. She laughed, knowing that her advice was probably the last thing he needed anyway. After she lost him several rounds, she got up to go hit the pool tables again. Or she tried to. As soon as she stood up, he pulled her back down into his lap. "Hey!" She stood up again, only to be brought back. "Let me go!" He smiled his widest, most charming smile, and then shook his head like a naughty child.

She decided if he could play dirty, so could she. She leaned into him to whisper in his ear, "Please Fiyero. I'll be your bestest friend." She batted her eyes like Galinda, and laughed at his shocked expression. He released her more out of surprise than planning, and by the time he realized it, she had dodged out of his grasp.

"Hey, you, come back here." He pretended to be upset, chasing her down the hall. Luckily she was fast, and she almost made it to the stairs before he caught her. He pulled her back, pinning her to the wall. This time it was his turn to whisper in her ear, his lips brushing delicately against her. "Now, that wasn't very nice."

"What if don't want to be nice?" she challenged.

His eyebrows raised, he asked her softly, "Do you?" She blushed at his implications, not really sure how to answer. Her eyes focused on his lips of their own accord, and she felt herself leaning up slightly toward him. Drawing together, they were breaths away from a kiss when one of the guys interrupted.

"Hey, Fiyero. Mercus needs you to…oh. Sorry."

Fiyero touched his forehead to hers, sighing heavily. "I'll be back." He headed off down the stairs. She leaned her head back against the wall, catching her breath. What was she doing? When he reached the bottom, he called out, "And don't even think of going anywhere. You're going to be my lucky charm whether you like it or not."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: This chapter is dedicated to danderson, who keeps me updating. **

She was killing him slowly, Fiyero thought. Every time Elphaba walked in the room, she stole his breath away, and he desperately wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her until she gave it back. She had really blossomed with these new friends, and while he had cared for her before, it was this more secure, more open creature that inspired a love he never thought himself capable of feeling.

The angel in question walked up to him, and as usual, he found any excuse he could to touch her. Ever in tune to her mood, he noticed she looked sad today. "What's wrong Elphaba?"

Once upon a time she would have tried to play tough or uttered a snappy comeback, but now she rested her head on his shoulder as they sat at lunch. "School starts tomorrow." He was surprised. He thought she liked school, and he questioned her. "I do, but…it means we won't be able to go out anymore." Of course. He should have expected this. She was worried that she would lose her new friends the way she had lost everyone who ever cared.

He couldn't stand her being unhappy. "Don't worry. We'll still go out, just not as often." He tilted her head back to look in his eyes, "I promise."

A broad smile that always wrapped him completely around her finger was his return. They headed separate ways, not meeting again until it was late. "Sorry, I got held up." Was he ever sorry! His eyes finally acknowledged her appearance, and he almost dropped his jaw in amazement. Elphaba was always beautiful without trying, but tonight, she obviously had tried. Stunning was too tame a word. He couldn't help running his fingers through her gorgeous hair. "Wow. You look completely amazing," he said, trying not to be so obviously breathless.

She blushed, "I wanted to look nice since it was the last time I'd see them for a while. It's silly, I know. No one cares how I look (which was true)."

"Well, you don't look nice." At a puzzled look from her, he explained, "You look far better than nice. You look…fantastic. Elphaba, you are simply the most beautiful girl in the world." She never believed him when he said these things, but she had at least quit arguing. He took her hand, and they talked along the way.

The next few hours passed as pleasantly as always. When they said their goodbyes to everyone, all the guys hugged Elphaba goodbye, making her promise to come back. You would think the two of them were going to another country instead of just back to class. He found himself resisting the urge to pull her away from them, whether because she didn't like people touching her or because he was growing jealous he couldn't say.

Face downcast, Elphaba led the way out, and Fiyero knew she was very unhappy. "Come on. Let's go watch a movie. I don't feel like sending you home." Now or ever, he thought. "I have a couple back at my place." She agreed, and as they started the movie, she joined him on the couch. After a while, she lay down with her head in his lap, and he started stroking her hair, making her breathing become soft and even. While he greatly wanted a repeat of her sleeping over, he had other things in mind tonight. He turned sideways, pulling her up to rest on his chest. His arms wrapped around her waist, he dropped his head onto her shoulder. No longer watching the movie, he slowly made his way up her neck with kisses that were so light he wondered if she felt them. She leaned her head back, giving him better access. Not one to complain, he began nuzzling her ear. He wanted her so badly.

She returned his gentle caresses with her fingertips in his hair. She turned to look at him, and the fire blazing in her eyes burned through any hesitation or restraint he might have possessed. Leaning, down, their lips met for the first time, and it was as if he had never kissed anyone his whole life. He needed more. As he kissed her softly there, he knew he would always want more. If he kissed her for decades without stopping, he would still need one more. She was thoroughly addicting.

It was getting warmer, and he felt himself pulled into her. He kissed her more deeply, reveling in the way her lips tasted. Shifting so she was now laying underneath him, they explored kiss after kiss until the movie's ending blared, jolting them back to reality. Her eyes opened, revealing her innocent wonder at their kisses. It drew him right back to her lips. Trying to find the remote with his brain firmly occupied, it took him several minutes to get the movie turned off. He couldn't think. He would just kiss her forever and never stop.

It felt like days later when he had allowed his kisses to wander from the lips he so worshiped. He explored her neck with his fingertips while he gently sucked on her earlobe, whispering his adoration in her ear between kisses. Trading, he let his lips trace her neck while tangling his fingers in her hair. Her increasingly ragged breathing was sending his heart rate soaring. He couldn't believe that they had actually broken the spell that kept them in limbo so long. Why had he never done this sooner? His fingers were no longer so gentle, his passion fueling them to clasp her to him tightly. He wanted her so desperately, wanted to fall into her and never return. Her soft gasp as he nipped at her neck undid him. He was so completely hers, and he wanted her to know. He fought the urge to go as fast as he longed to, knowing she was still new at this, probably totally overwhelmed by the energy between them. He knew he was.

A knock came at his door, startling them both, but Fiyero would have no distractions. Not with such a wonderful diversion already in front of him. "Sh. Sh. Ignore it." He resumed his kisses, and her fingers grasping at his back inspired him to pull her even more tightly against him. Oh, she made him crazy. The knock came again, louder, more insistent. No chance he was answering the door. Even if it were Oz himself, that door would stay closed.

"Fiyero?" Galinda's voice came through the tightly shut door. "Fiyero, please open up. I can't find Elphaba, and I'm worried sick. She never came home last night. What if something happened to her?" He dropped his head to her chest for a moment, knowing he had to go calm Galinda down, wanting to stay more than he'd ever wanted anything in his life. He took a deep breath and got up reluctantly. Elphaba was lying so temptingly on the couch, eyes closed, lips parted and head back. He moved back toward her before shaking his head to clear it. Door. That's why he stopped. Have to answer the door.

As his ex-girlfriend, Galinda recognized the tussled, distracted look he had the minute he answered the door. "Sorry to bother you. You're obviously busy," she snapped, upset he hadn't open the door right away. His mind still firmly occupied with the girl on his couch, he tried to focus. "Have you seen Elphaba?"

"I'm sure she'll come home." Please leave. Please, please, please leave.

"Fiyero, it's already 7:30." So that was sunlight outside, not a hallucination from all those powerful kisses? "Classes start today…Elphaba would never miss the first day back."

He sighed heavily, promising to look for her in a couple minutes. "No, you go ahead and get ready. I'll find her." Hopefully he would find her exactly how he left her, very kissable on his couch.

Turning, he saw her starting to get up. "I can't believe that it's morning already." She was obviously as dazed as he was, but she had gathered herself to leave. His face must have showed his disappointment because she came up to him, kissed him shyly, and blushed. "I'll see you in a class in a few minutes."

She took a step away, and he caught her quickly, pulling her to him for a proper goodbye kiss. Her hand clasping his shirt nearly brought them back to the couch. "I'll see you soon." He released her, enjoying the stunned expression on her face. Thumb brushing her cheek, he whispered, "Now leave before I can't let you go." Her beautiful smile made his breath catch, and it was all he could do to let that angel walk out of his presence, if only for a few minutes.


	6. Chapter 6

Fiyero had never gotten to class so quickly. He didn't want to miss a second he could spend with Elphaba. Smiling broadly, he saw her enter the classroom and scan for him. He tried not to smirk as she noticed her lips were still swollen from his enthusiastic explorations earlier. Just the thought back to those kisses left him aching for more. Quickly he stopped his mind from continuing on that path, suspecting Elphie could somehow read his mind. She sat next to him, smiling shyly, "Hi."

"Hi yourself." He took her hand as she sat next to him. She looked exhausted, and he felt some regret at keeping her out all night. "Tired?"

She nodded, but he caught her satisfied smile. "You?"

He shook his head, dismissing all the charming replies that popped to mind, knowing none would impress her. Instead, he leaned over to whisper conspiratorially, "I really wish we didn't have class today."

"Oh? Why's that?" she teased. "You never pay attention anyway." He was glad she was being feisty; he'd been worried that she would be panicked by last night.

"Behave, or I'll show you why right here," he threatened, eyeing her lips suggestively.

"Flirt," she accused.

"Coward," he countered.

"Fool."

"How I want you." And he did - desperately. She was right. He was her fool.

Class was passing by so slowly, and Fiyero was far too distracted by her to focus. Even Elphaba's normally unshakeable attention was wandering. He decided to entertain himself, slipping a hand on her knee under the desk. Surprised she turned to face him, but he just kept looking forward, ignoring her questioning stare. He pretended to take notes with the other hand, although he had no idea was class was about. She turned back to the front, and after he was certain she was paying attention to the class again, he started tracing slow circles with his thumb. She seemed to be fighting him, refusing to acknowledge his distraction as he had refused to acknowledge her questions. A self-satisfied smile crossed his face. Two can play at that game; he would give her something to ignore.

He dropped his pencil, using it as a cover to dip his head below the desk and kiss her fingers tenderly. When he sat back up, he saw her eyes were closed in a way that completely turned him on. The teasing game was meant to distract her, not him. But then, it wasn't a tease if he meant to make good on it. Finally class ended, and he could think of nothing he wanted to do more than whisk Elphaba away and continue where they had left off this morning. Unfortunately, Galinda cornered him on the way out. He nodded to Elphie that he would catch up, and reluctantly stayed behind to face the music.

"So, you're with Elphie now?" At his surprised look, she explained how she knew. "The two of you were pretty obvious up there. Or did you forget that everyone can see you if you're in the front." She chuckled at he obviously just figured it out. He wasn't used to sitting in the front. "Besides, the two of you have been inseparable the last couple weeks. I may be blond, but I'm not blind."

"You're right. I'm sorry. We should have told you."

"Yeah, like this morning when I was terrified looking for her."

He apologized. "So are you mad?" He had expected her to feel at least a little betrayed that her ex-boyfriend was dating her best friend and roommate, even if they had been broken up for a while. She assured him that she was happy for both of them.

"Anyway, so if you're going to keep her out all night, at least let me know so I won't worry." He assured her he would, and she knew that he would sooner die than let anything happen to Elphie.

Feeling good about the whole conversation, he went in search of the girl in question. Elphie would be relieved that they had Galinda's blessing. As much as she pretended not to care what anyone thought, he knew Galinda's friendship was incredibly important to her. He turned the corner, happily spotting her in the middle of the lunchroom. Something was wrong. She rushed out the opposite end of the cafeteria, and he took off after her.

* * *

Elphaba would not cry. Desperately pulling the remains of her pride to protect her heart, she struggled not to run as she fled the cafeteria. It had been easier before, when she expected the ridicule. Her new friends had dulled her resistance, leading her to expect acceptance rather than torment, and with her defenses lowered, she had been unprepared to face the onslaught. She blamed herself. She should have known. She felt her defenses returning and her shields slipping back up. The anger she so often fought threatened to consume her. Self control had never been her forte, and she left the idiots behind to avoid accidentally incinerating them, however much they deserved it. She tried to walk the anger off. It was difficult as she was not one to let things go easily.

"Elphaba…where are you going?" Fiyero was approaching, and if anyone did not deserve to be a target of her misdirected wrath, it was him. He was such an angel to her, and last night had been like a dream of someone else's life.

"Go away."

Hurt, he stopped, but didn't leave. "What happened?"

"Nothing. Nothing I shouldn't have expected." Anger flowed through her veins like heroin, threatening to destroy her and everything near by.

"Elphie, please. Come back with me. Talk to me. I want to make it better."

The thought of her newly lost friends broke her already tattered heart. "You can't. No one can. I'm green, and I always will be. No one can ever care for me. It's all a lie. What was I even thinking?"

"You regret us?" She looked at him surprised, unaware that he would ever consider such a thing.

Suddenly she was very tired. "No, it's…you can't protect me from the world. You may be crazy enough to tolerate me, but that doesn't mean the rest of the world ever will. I should have known better than to think they would."

He swallowed his hurt, frustrated that she had slipped back to her guarded self. "Stop it. Stop it now. I refuse to listen to you talk about yourself that way. There is nothing wrong with you."

Dangerous as she was when angry, he must be brainless to provoke her. "Nothing wrong with me? Then why am I an outcast? I can't get along with anyone. I just destroy anything in my path. I'm ugly, and I'm unwanted. I always have been, and I always will be."

"I said stop it." He grabbed her wrists, pinning her back against a tree. "You're talking about the girl I happen to be in love with, and I won't let anyone talk that way about her, even yourself." She could barely register the word love before his tantalizing lips were covering her own. He drained all her anger, transforming it into a passion she found equally consuming. The trees surrounding them burst into flames like fireworks, and yet she barely noticed until Fiyero pulled back, shocked. "What just happened?"

"I, uh, got a little excited."

He lifted his eyebrows. "Is that so?" The look in his eyes clearly said he felt the same. "Well, let's see if we can make anything else explode," pulling her back into his embrace.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews. I'm so glad you like the story. :-D**

Fiyero took Elphaba back to his room, determined to be a good boy and take a nap. He should just leave her alone to go to her own bed, but he found every second without her felt like a year of torture. It was his fault that she was so tired, and he would somehow resist her enticing charms so she could rest.

He had sorely underestimated how adorable she was when she slept. She obviously felt awkward lying in his bed with him. After all, the last time she had been unconscious from all the poisons in her system. He told himself that he was only trying to help her relax as he allowed his arms to pull her close. Once there, he convinced himself that a kiss or two would be very relaxing. Naturally then he got swept away by her intoxicating lips until he would somehow snap out of it, only to fall into the trap all over again. "Ok, my little green Siren, no more kisses until you sleep." She chuckled and then snuggled into him to get comfortable. He wondered if she was always this restless in bed as she kept fidgeting every couple minutes. He softly hummed a lullaby, wishing he had her voice to make it beautiful.

Beautiful, sweet, and wholly his, she made him want to do great things to prove his love. What a difference she had made in his life. When she had met him, he was only an empty shell of a person, uncaring and unthinking. Life was merely a giant party. She had woken him from his egocentric dream, made him come alive to the world around him. He knew he would do anything for her, which thrilled and terrified him simultaneously. He wondered what she saw in him that could break down the barriers she had built for herself. It was none of his virtue. He shook his head, dismissing his overly romantic thoughts. How did she always do this to him? She filled every corridor of his brain and every room of his heart.

Idly, he let his hand run over her back, inspiring her to lean more heavily against him. He toyed with the idea of letting them miss their next class, as he would much rather stay in bed with this beautiful woman. Elphaba would kill him. Sighing, he tried to waken her, letting his fingers run over her soft skin and his lips caress her own. Her gentle murmur was so enticing. He remembered her face as that tree exploded and felt a surge of adrenaline race through him. He felt just like that tree, burning for her. She was wakening, but he found his self control slipping from the strain of behaving while she slept. The kisses grew stronger, and soon her heavy breathing was ragged in his ear. His body shook as he tried in vain to pull away from her irresistible body. His fingers pulled at her clothes, needing so much more. When he pulled back to steal a glance, her face was flushed, her hair spread all over his pillow. Oh how she lit up his heart and sped up his body. He wanted to kiss every inch of her, but that damned dress was in the way.

The zipper in his hands, he felt her tense. As if he were in a fog, his brain slowly processed that they had only been together less than a day. This was probably more than a little too fast, but yet, he couldn't pull away. He played with the skin of her neck near it, distracting himself from the bliss that lay a mere zip away. She didn't tell him to stop, and it was her trust in him that eventually calmed the fire.

Innocently he tried to pretend he hadn't almost ravaged her right then. "We should get going. Class starts soon." She nodded dreamily, and he turned away knowing if he watched her stretch they would never make it to class.

How he made it through the week with this wonderful torture he couldn't imagine. They didn't sleep together again as he didn't trust himself to let her rest. Galinda had gushed with Elphaba, pulling her away before class to get all the dirt on him. The rest of the school had been surprised, he knew, that a prince such as he could love the girl they viewed as an outcast. He refused to tolerate any questions from them, defiant eyes challenging them to even breathe a single word against her.

He was taking her on their first real date, and he was determined to make it perfect. He had a suspicion that it was her first ever, or maybe that was just a silly fantasy of his. He so longed to show her everything she had ever been denied: love, faith, caring, acceptance. "You can't protect me from the world," her words still haunted him. Uttering a vow, he swore somehow he would. He would stand between her and even the fires of hell to defend her.

He knocked on her door, wondering when he had become this sentimental. Galinda answered, calling Elphie to the door. She had clearly helped her roommate get ready, and his new girlfriend looked positively stunning. He let his hand fall to the small of her back to guide her, marveling at how enchanting she was. Reservations were set at the nicest restaurant in town, and as he escorted her in, he felt a quick twinge of annoyance at the looks they received. Why was the whole world blind?

"Fiyero, relax, it's ok. I'm used to it." He nodded, but it wasn't ok. She should never have to get used it. As dinner progressed, he regretted coming here. Snobs as the crowd was, they didn't belong. When they finally left, he wracked his brain for something to make the evening as magical as she deserved.

Pulling the carriage over, he took her head and led her into the forest. Her eyes widened, but she didn't argue. When he reached the clearing, he lay down, motioning for her to do likewise. They stared at the stars, pointing out the constellations they could find. As she relaxed, he turned on his side to face her. "You're perfect. I don't deserve you."

She laughed, "Right. No one deserves me," meaning quite the opposite of his intentions. He was amazed at her lack of bitterness when she said such self-depreciating things.

"Fae," he whispered tenderly, "You…are beyond words. I love you." He brushed her cheek softly.

She smiled, and though he knew she wouldn't say it, he also knew she felt it. She leaned over to kiss him, initiating for the first time. He knew what that cost her; it was safer to respond, knowing already of his desire. Leaning into him, her gentle kiss had been proof enough of her love. They kissed tenderly under the stars long into the night.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Warning, my next chapter will change the rating to M. Just thought you should know ;-)

"Say it." Fiyero commanded.  
"No," Elphaba's voice was dismissive.  
"Say it."  
Sternly, she replied, "I said no."  
"Say it, or else."  
She narrowed her eyes defiantly. He should know better than to challenge her in a battle of will. "Or else what exactly?"

He leaned down to give her one of his patented you-can't-resist-me kisses, and at the last minute ambushed her with feverish tickles. Convulsing, she finally cried uncle, "Alright! Stop, stop. I'll say it." He stopped, grinning at her expectantly. "Yero my hero." He was ridiculous, but adorable. "Now can I go back to reading?"

She was lying draped across his lap, one of his hands splayed across her stomach, the other tangled in her hair, and as they did most afternoons, she was reading while he was watching her read. It had taken her a while to get used to his frank scrutiny, but she had learned that he meant no harm. He appeared to be memorizing her as thoroughly as she memorized the material for a test. "You know, I'm not going anywhere," she had said the first time she caught him staring. He had merely replied, "You better not," before pulling her underneath him. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Elphaba smiled thinking back to it, and Fiyero, ever observant, asked, "Good part?" Her eyes flicked up to him. If only he knew how right he was. She nodded, and leaned up to kiss him sweetly. "What was that for?" She shrugged, kissing his cheek, then his neck, then his ear. Oh, how she loved to kiss him. It was indescribable. He pushed her back, "Mmm. You're getting dangerous with that. I should never have let you discover my weakness."

Feeling wicked, she sat up to straddle him. "You mean, this?" She wrapped her arms around him, kissing her way up his neck again before sucking gently on his earlobe. She let her tongue caress it in her mouth, nipping it gently with her teeth. "Ohh, sweet and merciful Oz…" he grasped her desperately to him, his fingers digging into her back. "Woman, you can't keep doing this to me. You're making me crazy." Her only response was to move to the other ear, rendering him speechless, capable only of soft guttural sounds.

She knew it wasn't nice to tease him so, but she loved how powerful she felt making him react that way. He rolled them over so he could lie on top of her, trapping her to prevent her escape. Not that she could have left him either. He didn't even need a weakness to reduce her to a pile of mush as she felt that way anytime he even touched her hand. The electricity between them was so addictive, she could barely retain any semblance of thought. They continued enjoying the taste of each other until Fiyero had the decency to pull away, panting. His eyes still dark, he held her gaze, "Do you have any idea how much I want you? What I want to do to you?" She swallowed with some difficulty, her heart racing. He lifted himself off her, heading toward the bathroom. "I'll be right back. I feel the need for a very cold shower."

She did feel a little devilish, and as he was leaving she called out guiltily, "Fiyero?" He turned back to her, questioning the fear he must have heard in her voice. "Are you angry with me?"

He smiled gently, returning to her side. "Of course not my love." He cupped her cheek in his hand. "I just don't want to get caught up and hurt you." He kissed her tenderly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be right back." He left to go calm down, and she was left alone with her own thoughts of what he might want to do to her, and vice versa. She did feel guilty for teasing him. After all, he had done his best to be a perfect gentleman. She knew he was much more experienced than she, and he had never pressured her. In fact, he'd always seemed to stop them for her, enforcing a strict line on himself that she didn't seem to have any say in. In fact, the more she enticed him to cross the line, the harder he was on himself to prevent it. She cursed that overprotective part of him, knowing it only made her love him all the more.

Returning shirtless, he toweled off his hair oblivious that she was staring at him like he was a piece of meat and she was a starving tiger. Her eyes wandered over his muscular torso for a long moment before she realized she should be trying not to stare. Her face felt flush, and she suddenly felt very, very lucky. She pretended to read her book, wishing for her own cold shower.

"It's getting late. Come on, I'll walk you back." She looked up, both relieved and disappointed to see him fully dressed. She really didn't want to leave. When she hadn't moved, Fiyero turned back, "Sweetheart?"

Elphaba loved being called that, and that lent her the strength to shyly ask, "Fiyero, do you think I might be able to stay here? Galinda's having a sleepover, and I'd much rather wake up with you than her giggly friends."

A huge smile crossed his face, he nodded. "Honey, you can sleep here anytime you want." She returned his smile, and he crossed to find her something to wear. Teasingly he asked, "What if I can't find anything for you to wear?" His cocky smile inspired her, and she crossed to him silently, brought her hands to the hem of his shirt, and pulled it over it his head.

"Problem solved."

He had that dark look in his eyes again, and his hands ran over her body to the back of her dress. Recognizing the game, he countered, "You know, turnabout is fair play." She arched up into him, kissing him deeply. Deviously, she used his utter distraction to pull away and dash into the bathroom to change. Through the door he called, "Oh you're good." At her answering giggle, he added, "Well, you're bad, but you're certainly good at it."

Lying in bed, he nuzzled her neck, asking, "When did you get to be such a bold temptress?"

She considered it for a minute, not really sure how the change had happened. She supposed it all began when he'd taken her to that party ages ago, letting her discover a place she could be herself. Instead, she simply shrugged, "You inspired me." She'd fallen asleep that night more content than she'd ever been in her life.

It was probably about two in the morning when she woke, tossing restlessly. Her mind had always worked too hard to really relax enough to sleep, and she often woke from her dozing several times in the night. She turned over, facing Fiyero's sleeping form. He looked so adorably innocent when he slept, his face careless and smiling. Elphaba couldn't help but think for the second time today how very, very lucky she was. He was so amazingly wonderful, body and mind, and he treated her with more respect and caring than she even knew could exist inside one person's heart, let alone be directed at her. Tracing his lips with her thumb, she realized he made her feel whole. Overcome with emotion, she whispered softly to him in his sleep, "I love you Fiyero." Someday she would tell him so he heard.


	9. Chapter 9

Fiyero woke sometime in the middle of the night to Elphaba's body writhing next to him. Her dream was either very good, or very bad. "Fiyero!" she cried out, wakening with a start.

"Sh, I'm right here," he soothed her, rubbing his hands on her back. "It's okay, you're safe."

She curled up into him, her legs tangling with his as her arms flung around his neck. Childlike, her voice was pleading, "Don't leave me." He promised he wouldn't, knowing he had a much more permanent meaning. She was so vulnerable when she slept, and he guessed that was why she slept so fitfully. It broke his heart to think of her waking up frightened with no one around to hold her, and he felt so honored that he was the one she would call for. He held her until she started to doze again, trying to fall back to sleep as well.

Nuzzling her gently, he felt her stir softly and heard her gentle sigh. Now he was definitely awake. His lips wandering on her skin near her collarbone, he let his hand stray to the hem of his shirt on her, teasing himself with the idea of raising it. As it was, it only fell to her upper thighs, and he caressed her skin there lovingly with his fingertips. She sighed happily, running her hands through his hair as she slowly wakened for him. "Fiyero?"

"I should hope so. Who else would it be?"

She smiled, "Fiyero." His name sounded like honey on her lips, heavy with sleep and dreams. They kissed, and it consumed him as it always did until finally he pulled away regretfully. Near sleep and delirious, she gazed up at him with half-closed eyes, a peaceful smile on her face. "Is it morning?" Eyes trained on that mesmerizing strip of skin above the collar of his shirt on her lovely body, he tried not to lick his lips as he shook his head no. She should always wear his clothes, but then they would never leave his bed. On second thought, he couldn't really find a downside. "Am I dreaming?" Her breathless voice was going to be the death of him.

"No, sweetheart, I'm the one dreaming." Not original, but at least charming.

Eyes closing, she leaned her head back on the pillow, "Kiss me Fiyero." Who was he to argue?

* * *

Their exploits grew more amorous as she roused from her dreamy state, hearts soon beating too fast to think of sleep. As passionate as she was in everything, that's how she was in love. Having all that passion directed at him was like being caught in an avalanche. He couldn't breathe, couldn't think. He could only feel, and the yearning that filled him was so extreme, he couldn't believe his heart could contain it. As was becoming her trademark, she moved to attack his ear, knowing it would completely unhinge him. Why did she torment him so? She had to know she was playing with fire. He had warned her so many times, but she never seemed to believe him. Familiar wild, crazy, dark desires were racing through his brain. He pushed her down beneath him, returning her frustratingly wonderful kisses with some of his own. He nibbled her ear to give her a taste of her own medicine, electrified by her soft moans. "If you do that again, I won't be able to stop," he breathed his fears out loud, half warning and half threatening.

"And if I don't want you to?" Her eyes black, and he recognized his own lust reflected there.

Oh, Heaven help him. "Do you?" The thought that she might also want more had never fully crossed his mind, mostly because he didn't trust himself to let it. He didn't know if he would survive this, having been so affected just kissing her. Even the thought of her that way made him feel a little dizzy.

She seemed conflicted, and he knew the right thing to do would be to refuse her. But how could he? Decided, she whispered, "Take me Fiyero, if you still want me."

"Still want you? Oz, are you crazy?" He pulled her longingly to him, fighting not to rip her clothes off. "If I wanted you any more, I would explode." He had to be sure, knowing if he went any farther, he would be unable to reason enough to stop. She who had given him a brain could just as easily rip it from him with her sexy, irresistible touch. "Are you sure?"

He searched her eyes for any hesitation. The truth and love he saw there, along with a sweet innocence he hadn't ever connected with her just melted him. She nodded, holding her breath. "Oh, Fae. I…you…I love you so much" He hoped his eyes communicated how touched he was by her trust, her faith in him because words completely failed him. Tenderly, he kissed her, letting his hands wander slowly over her body, touching the places they had so longed to go. He moved tentatively at first, giving her a chance to reconsider, but she appeared too distracted with her own explorations. Her hands left a trail of tingling nerves on the bare skin of his chest, leading him to close his eyes to catch his breath. He took his time, wanting to tattoo her every curve, every sigh, every inch of her body onto his mind. When he reached to remove her shirt, he asked again, "You're sure?"

She laughed, "Fiyero, why would anyone in their right mind _not_ want to make passionate love with you?" She punctuated her question with light kisses all over his chest.

Stunned, he collected his wits to counter, "Why would anyone in their right mind not want to make passionate love to _you_? We all have our insecurities I suppose."

Her head pillowed on his stomach, she asked, "And what are yours?" Her slender fingers roamed over him as she spoke, and he suddenly found the use of words impossible.

"Later." He rolled her beneath him, stripping her of the shirt and admiring the way her hair fell down to frame her breathtakingly beautiful body. She was beyond stunning, and he had to stop himself from staring, knowing it would upset her. Later, he repeated to himself. They would have time.

"Cheater." He recognized her teasing bravado for what it was – an attempt to cover the fact that she was scared as hell. He kissed her gently, trying to prove his love in tenderness and restraint. But oh, the indescribable feeling of her skin on his. It was more intoxicating than her kisses, a thought he would have claimed impossible. He wanted to touch her everywhere, to kiss every part of her, to fill himself with the smell of her. Hands shaking slightly, he felt the firmness of her thighs, the flatness of her stomach, the softness of her neck, the roundness of her hips and breasts beneath his fingers. Every sensation was more exhilarating than the last, and his pulse was throbbing. He groaned as she shifted against him. To hell with the consequences, his need to ravage her was completely overwhelming.

How he became naked he wasn't sure, concentrating as he was on the state of her undress. Fiyero felt her body trembling somewhat, and he lost himself in the tantalizing temptation she inspired. After many long moments of touching and tasting, she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer. He wanted her, needed her …so….very….badly, enormously, desperately, urgently, madly, recklessly…he felt all thought fail him, his brain no longer capable of language. Utopia was waiting a breath away. Stroking her body gently, he entered her as softly as he could, not wanting to hurt her. Her eyes rolled back in her head, and she moaned softly, making his blood boil. She felt utterly amazing, surrounding him with her silky skin. They moved slowly together, finding a delicate rhythm that joined their souls as well as their bodies.

As their breathing quickened, their movements became more hurried. Fingers digging in his back, she was gasping his name in his ear, and he had to use all his resistance not to lose it right there. Near frantic now, he was panting, unable to catch his breath. He swore he could see the sparks that flew between them. She bit his shoulder as she came, shuddering in his arms and all around him. That was all the encouragement he needed to join her, calling her name in the sweet agony of release.

Exhaling, he caught her in his arms, pulling her body flush against him. "How was that?" he tried to keep the cocky tone out of his voice. That was absolutely incredible is what that was. He had never had any better, and he would never want another after being with her like this, no matter what. Her satisfied murmur was his answer, and he felt his heart balloon. Exhausted by their exploits, they snuggled into each other. She reached to retrieve the shirt, but he pulled it from her. "No, I don't want you to hide from me." She seemed self-conscious suddenly, so he elaborated, "Do I really need to give you further proof of my love?" He smiled, kissing her wrist, and bringing her hand to cover his racing heart. At this she smiled coyly, allowing herself to be held. He brushed soft caresses over her body, encouraging her to relax and trust him now that they had shared such an unbelievable experience.

As they drifted toward sleep, he thought how different sex was from making love. He'd had sex more times than he cared to admit now, but he had never felt the way he did with Elphaba. He fulfilled his soul as well as body, and the extreme peace he felt now was more than just the release of a biological urge. He wondered how he had even existed without her. He knew if she left him now, he would never survive. Everything good in life was somehow mysteriously contained in her beautiful, loving brown eyes. She was his entire universe, and he loved her more than life.

Kissing his universe's forehead, he drifted with her off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Thank you all for the reviews. I do love them so :-D

* * *

Elphaba woke so contented, basking the glow of a wonderful dream. She became aware of Fiyero's arms around her feeling so warm and heavenly on her naked skin…her naked skin?! The events of the last night came rushing back in shockingly vivid details. He…she...they…oh Oz what was she going to do?

Yes, it had felt wonderful, and yes, she had wanted to very much. But now, having to face the consequences, she was seized by such utter panic. What the hell had she been thinking? Everything would be different now. He would want her to … open up, talk about her feelings. She loved him, but she was far too overwhelmed to do that. Trust came so easily for him that he didn't really understand what a battle it was for her. Sweet as he was, he would never really understand. It had been growing easier to confess her thoughts, but now that she had shared so much of herself, that panic was returning.

She felt so tense, trapped, and as much as she hated to admit it – scared. She extracted herself carefully from his arms, smiling involuntarily at his gentle sigh. Wrapping herself in the discarded blanket, she watched his beautiful carefree face as he slept. Overcome for a moment with love for him, she thought how he didn't deserve her. He was so utterly perfect, and she was such a blight. He brought happiness while she only left a wake of destruction.

She got up pacing. If she loved him, she should want him to happy, and she knew she would only bring the same pain she brought everyone foolish enough to care for her. The word Elphaba was practically synonymous with irrational, temperamental, and difficult. No one could ever stand her for long, and while he had had the patience of a saint, he deserved better. She could never give him what he wanted, no, needed. As shocked as she was that she was capable of physical intimacy, she was equally certain that she was far too frightened and pathetic to give him the emotional intimacy that was just as important to him. He deserved more – someone whole. She dressed, hopelessly pulling on his shirt that she'd slept in instead of her own.

She felt heartless leaving him there, but the calming freedom from her troubling thoughts that she'd felt as the door closed was a very guilty pleasure. Running off to hide, she knew she could avoid her pain until if and when she decided to face it. She almost laughed mirthlessly. Right, she would be honest about her feelings with herself the day she shared them with him.

* * *

Fiyero woke up, a broad smile filling his face as he remembered the miracle of last night. He turned to his love, slightly arrogant teasing in his voice. "Ready for round two?" Suddenly, he realized his bed was empty around him. "Elphaba?" Confused, he scanned the room, alarm growing as he didn't catch sight of green skin anywhere. Her clothes were missing, and a sudden sinking realization hit him in the pit of his stomach. She had gone. 

Words could not describe how he felt – angry wasn't enough. Or worried, scared, hurt, betrayed. As wonderful as she could make him feel, she had an equal ability for misery. He was caught between the urge to run after her and the desire to hide sulking in his pain. How could she do this to him? Especially after last night. What had he done wrong that she felt the need to run like this? No, he hadn't done anything wrong but love her, he realized.

His sense of betrayal warred with his compassion, even now his total love for her. Wounded, and knowing the smart thing to do would be to leave her alone, he still knew he had to go after her. Sighing heavily, he got dressed and went to face her.

Knowing her as he did, he knew of course right where to look for her. As he approached, she looked up, obviously wanting to run, but she was cornered. Eyes wide and guilty, she wrapped her arms protectively around herself. At least she had the decency to look remorseful. Unable to find the words to voice his hurt, he just asked, "Well?"

* * *

­­­­ 

She looked in his piercing blue eyes, amazed that he had even given her a chance to defend herself. She would never have been that forgiving. "You can't love me," she said simply, almost mournfully, uncertain herself if it was a statement or a command.

He challenged her, clearly not in a tolerating mood. "Oh, so I can't do anything for you without being an overbearing jerk, but you can just decide that for me, huh?"

Getting a little angry, she answered back, "Yeah, I can." Couldn't he see this was different? She was protecting him. "You can't love me," her voice stronger this time.

"Well too bad," his eyes flashing dangerously, "because you can't stop me."

Both of them fierce and impossibly stubborn, they stood at an impasse, locked in a battle of wills that neither could afford to lose. After a long moment, Elphaba broke the stare, looking down as she said softly, "Fiyero, you know I'm impossible … restless. I could never promise you more." Her eyes sought his, promising the truth of her statements, however much she didn't want them to be so. "You could never hold me."

Softly, but sternly, he replied, "Just let me try." When she did not immediately concede, he said unyieldingly, "Or I will love you anyway. You can't run from me. I won't let you go."

She was breathing heavily, terrified that he could love her as he said, but more terrified that she truly wanted him to. She had to get away, seized by that familiar overwhelming urge to escape. Unfortunately, he blocked the only route of escape, and as she tried to rush past him, he grabbed her, pulling her in his arms. In a low, almost threatening whisper, his words were clear, "Don't run away from me. Not again."

She was scared of him, not that he'd hurt her, but that she would drive him away by hurting him. She had wanted to get it over with, recognizing the inevitability of it, but in his arms, seeing the pain she had cause written all over his caring face, she couldn't do it, couldn't leave him. Cursing her weakness, she whispered, "I'm sorry, Fiyero. I'm so sorry." as she pathetically felt tears falling from her eyes.

* * *

Holding her there, he knew the truth of her words, proof in the tears she never allowed herself to cry. They dissolved his anger, leaving only the need to erase her pain. He overcame his own, neglecting it because she was all that mattered now and all that ever would. "Oh, Fae…please. Please let me love you." He knew his pleading would break her heart, and he just hoped it would be enough to let him in. She was so lonely, but she didn't have to be. Why couldn't she just see? He was right there, and he loved her so much. He needed her. Near tears himself, he begged, "Please." 

She was shaking now, sobbing, but she nodded slowly. "Oh Fiyero, I'm so sorry," she repeated it over and over again like an absolution. "Forgive me?"

He kissed the top of her head, pulling her against his chest. "You had it before you asked." They held each other as if the other were dying, desperately. Finally, he dried her tears as she calmed. "Come on, let's go home, " praying it was the same place for them both.

In an unprecedentedly romantic manner, Elphaba looked in his eyes atoningly, "I am home. I'm with you." She had owed him that much, and though she couldn't quite bring the words that they both wanted her to say, he heard the "I love you" that hid in between.


	11. Chapter 11

Elphaba meekly followed him, embarrassed by her tears and worried still that somehow she had crossed the line that held him and happiness so tenuously to her. The fear was worse than anything she had ever felt, perhaps because she realized now how much she had to lose and how stupid she had been to disregard it. Fiyero had become disturbingly calm after her admission, and she would almost rather he hit her, scream at her, anything but this calm façade. He was obviously still upset, just hiding it with his remarkable patience.

They reached his room awkwardly, the signs of their lovemaking and her subsequent departure evident everywhere. Uneasily, they realized while the promise to forgive was there, so was the pain still, lingering in the air between them. She had caused it, as she knew she would eventually. If only he hadn't found her, but even as she thought it, it was obvious subconsciously she had wanted to be found or she would have hidden better.

"Elphaba, I…" he began, but she turned into herself, unable to face him. "Please talk to me."

"I can't. Please Fiyero, you know I can't." She wanted to, but this was why she had left before. And now it was just so much worse, deeper and more unpleasant feelings. As much as she wanted to reconcile, she didn't think she could overcome it. She hated feeling this emotional, vulnerable, weak. She just wanted it to go away.

He sighed deeply, facing away from her to collect himself. At his obvious frustration and hurt, she conceded, finally accepting that she had no other choice. In no position to bargain, she begged, "Just don't look at me, ok?" He nodded, knowing her soul would be bare, accepting her fear and insecurity as he accepted all of her.

Petrified with insecurity, she would cheat and sing instead, knowing how intensely he loved her voice and that it was easier than putting her feelings in words herself. She sighed, gathering her courage, and softly sang. "People make mistakes, Holding to their own, Thinking they're alone. Hard to see the light now, Just don't let it go. Things will come out right now. We can make it so. Someone is on your side – You are not alone. No one is alone." Her voice failed her, her eyes closed tightly. "I'm sorry, I don't think I got all the words right." She looked up to see his eyes clouded.

"That's what you…Elphaba," he couldn't finish, his voice breaking. She shifted uncomfortably at his obvious display of emotion. Pulling her to him, he asked tenderly, smoothing her hair, "Do you finally believe that? That you're not alone anymore?" Tentatively, she nodded, still knowing it would never last. He smiled sadly, "Yes, but then no, right?" She looked up surprised, as if she'd said something that she hadn't intended. "What, you think I'm still the brainless oaf I used to be? That I don't know you and what scared you away from me, even after this long?" Shocked, she just stared. "Oh, Fae, I wish I did know everything that went on in that fascinating brain of yours, and while I wouldn't possibly be able to handle all of it," he told her not unkindly, "I can still work out the most basic emotions clear on your face."

He held her gaze, "I will never, never leave you." He was so serious, so certain that for a second she really believed him.

Relief washed through her as she recognized that it was over. She had let him face her heart (even if through a veil), and he had shown her that he'd been there all along waiting for her to figure it out. "So can we…" she bit her lip, not sure how to finish, "make up?"

"Let's go to bed. I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted."

"How exhausted?" she asked a little devilishly. Overwhelmed by all the emotional bits of the day, she suddenly felt the need to have her mind go blank. The best and most enjoyable way to do that did involve Fiyero and a bed. His physical reassurances certainly wouldn't hurt either, reclarifying that everything was alright now. Questioningly, he caught her eye. She gave him her most tempting smile, running her hands along his broad shoulders and chest.

"Suddenly I'm not feeling tired at all." She laughed as he carried her to the bed. Oh, if they repeated last night, she would probably die from the ecstasy. He laid her down, kissing her gently, and then vanished. She was confused until she saw him returning with a long strip of cloth. His face giving nothing away, she suddenly cursed his long nights playing poker, "So you can't run away again." Her eyes doubled in size as Fiyero tied one end to the bed, bringing her wrists up to it. Heart racing, she felt him kiss each palm. In his sexiest voice, he whispered, "Trust me?" She fought the urge to whimper, forcing herself to lie still. Mischievously, Fiyero teased her wrists with the ends of the cloth, "If only I could keep you tied to my bed forever."

Suddenly, when he stood up to turn off the lights, she realized she had never been bound. "What the hell was that?!" She had meant to sound angry, but she only sounded breathless and a little scared.

At her voice, he turned to her, "Elphaba? I was just teasing you, for leaving." At her confusion, he realized she probably didn't understand the implications. He continued, clearing his throat uncomfortably, "It's an, um, intimacy sort of thing. Some people find it liberating to be, um, restrained in some situations."

Finally comprehending, she blushed deeply. "Oh, Elphie, I'm an ass. I just thought, well, you hate it when we're emotional so…and then you wanted to…and I thought you would be maybe a little…I'm an idiot. I wasn't really going to…unless you wanted to. I'm sorry I'm so brainless." He hung his head defeated as he heard his own ridiculous logic out loud. She smiled. She decided if he could forgive her for this morning, she would forgive this well-intentioned mistake. In a way, his little blunder made everything better between them, giving them both an excuse to ignore this morning. She kissed his cheek, letting him know the fight was over.

Suddenly, he turned to her. "If you thought I was serious, why didn't you…?" She bit her lips, and her eyes held her answer. "You do trust me?" His incredulous smile erased all the hurt they had felt. She pulled him to her, kissing him deeply.

"Come to bed." She didn't have to tell him twice.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the weird updates...my computer kind of freaked out and I had to add the chapter several times. Bonus points to the reviewer that knows the song she sings. 


	12. Chapter 12

They did not make love again for the next several weeks, content to fill in the missing stages of exploration. His sensual touching often drove Elphaba crazy with wanting, and she was secretly grateful for this step back to let her catch her breath. She felt so addicted to him, spending long nights awake listening to Galinda's breathing and longing it was Fiyero she heard. She had some sympathy for his frustration at her teasing now that he aroused her as thoroughly as possible every waking moment. Just the memory of his recent caress was enough to distract her entirely from the lesson they were sitting in now, barely having made it dressed and in time. He glanced over at her, and she fought to keep her obviously flushed face calm. He caught her eye, and something in his intense glaze made her almost attack him right there.

He leaned over to whisper in her ear, "After this class?" She nodded, her eyes closed and her breathing heavy. "Do you know what I'm going to do to you?" his voice was low and gravelly. Again, she nodded, thinking of his hands on her. "Continue where we left off?"

"Yes," her breathless whisper was less answer to his question and more encouragement, having been a big fan of where they had left off.

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes!" She wanted him so badly, her whole body sung with the need to touch him.

"Miss Thropp?" The professor's surprised voice carried through her foggy brain. "Did you need something?"

She looked up petrified, and bit her lip, shaking her head. "Nothing." Does temporary insanity by reason of overwhelming arousal constitute as a legitimate defense?

Fiyero had sat back, trying to look innocent until the class turned their attention back to whatever the subject was. "Not so loud," he chastised. She could tell he didn't mean it though, looking as turned on as she had ever seen him.

How they made it through class was beyond her. Finally, class over, they raced back to his place, falling into each other before they even reached his room. Pressed against his door as he unlocked it, she almost fell when he opened it, caught by his quick embrace. Stumbling back, he maneuvered them into the room, slamming the door shut. Quick, hot kisses had her begging for more. He unbuttoned her shirt, leaving it hanging loose on her shoulders, arms wrapped tightly around her waist underneath it. "That class was torture." She moaned in agreement, and he continued, "Watching you, you driving me crazy." His hands were driving _her_ crazy, so warm and everywhere at once. When he finally released her to lock the door, she was too paralyzed by him to move.

Fiyero lit a couple lamps, sending soft shadows on the wall, but Elphaba immediately went to him. Leaning into him in her most seductive manner, she reached behind him to turn the lamps off. Galinda had taught her the "right" way to flirt and get her way, as in a less confrontational manner. Elphaba had learned the hard way that confrontation often meant facing a worse fate for the sake of reconciliation. In short, it wasn't worth it. Unfortunately, he was not so easily dissuaded this time. "I want to see you." He turned the lights back up.

"I want you to feel me." This was her usual response, leading to his usual concession in favor of doing just that.

He stopped her hand. Suddenly serious, he asked her, "Why can we never have the lights on? What is it you don't want me to see?"

"Don't be stupid. I just don't want them on," she evaded, hoping he would buy it, though by his penetrating stare, he wasn't.

"You know I think you're beautiful, but you never let me see you. Why?"

"Damn it Fiyero. You sure know how to kill a mood." She withdrew sullen. Why did he have to push it? Couldn't he just leave her alone?

"Answer me." She stubbornly turned away, but her stubbornness had met her match. He turned the lamps up, and she angrily turned away, buttoned up her shirt and crossing her arms in front of her as if he had X-ray vision. "Elphaba, please tell me, what's wrong?"

She huffed, turning away. He sighed in turn, frustrated with her for clamming up like always. Finally, realizing she was not going to talk to him, he sat next to her, his head in his hands. He pleaded, "Please, Elphaba. Have I done something? Just tell me, please." As usual the note of hurt in his voice undid her anger.

"Never mind. It's ok. I just…I don't want you to see me. I don't want you to realize what a mistake I am. I don't want you to go." Her voice had ended barely above a whisper, and part of her hoped he hadn't heard. She hid from him, wondering why she always found herself confessing to him. She didn't want him to know, didn't want him to think less of her. Yet, he just pulled the words out of her before she had time to stop them.

"What? What are you talking about?" He seemed so confused.

"I just wish I could be beautiful for you, like you deserve." She hung her head, shocked that she had confessed perhaps one of her greatest wishes ever.

"Elphaba, you _are_ beautiful."

"You don't have to lie to me. I know I'm ugly. It's ok. I've accepted it. I just…wish I could give you more." She relayed all this evenly, not upset by a fact she had long since accepted. She could no more change her ugliness than her height or her way with books or her talent with sorcery, so there was no reason to be upset. It was just a part of her, even if it wasn't the best part.

"Ok, that's it." He pulled her hand, dragging her to face the mirror. "Look, what do you see?" She considered it a moment…she saw ugly green skin, squinted eyes, uncooperative black hair, all her flaws (and there were many). She sighed, mouth in a smile that was more grimace and only managed to lift one corner, "I see what I always see in a mirror. Myself." The face she made clearly revealed her distaste.

Fiyero stood behind her, hands on her shoulders. "Well, let me tell you what I see. I see soulful, intelligent brown eyes that melt my heart. Do you see them?" He was really sweet, but he couldn't change how she looked. When she looked away, he asked again, so she smirked, knowing he would be impossible until she conceded and nodded very slightly.

He brushed her hair behind her ears, watching her eyes as she looked at herself in the mirror. "I see beautiful long silky hair that drives me insane, hair that I could tangle myself in forever. Do you see it?" She pictured him tangled in her hair like that forever. Her smile was a real one.

"I see your incredible lips that taste like honey and feel so heavenly. Lips that haunt my dreams. You smile with them, and I'm flying. You frown, and I'm destroyed. You pout, and I'm your slave. Do you see them?"

She turned around to face him. "I know what you're trying to do, but it won't work. Fiyero, I know you love me, but that doesn't mean I'm beautiful."

"But you are," he insisted, turning her back to face the mirror, "you just won't see it. Just, go with me on this, ok? Just answer me, do you see how beautiful your lips are?"

She sighed, looking again at her lips. "They're not bad I guess."

"And your neck? Do you see how long and graceful it is? How very kissable?" He leaned forward to kiss it gently, and she let her eyes close. "Do you see it?" She nodded, her eyes still closed. He listed more and more of her traits in similar terms, letting his fingers trace them in a very pleasant manner, until she started to think that maybe she wasn't as hideous as she thought she was. Perhaps if she had been the right color, she could have been pretty.

"Do you see how beautiful your skin is? How soft and smooth, how captivating and unique? I can't imagine anything more beautiful than your skin." She bit her lip at this, fighting the tears that sprang when he said that. How could he find her skin beautiful? It was hideous and abnormal, the color of grass. What kind of god was he that he could find even her skin beautiful? "So tell me, exactly what part of you isn't beautiful? I can go on all night detailing your beauty, but I can't find a single flaw. How could you possibly be ugly? You are the most beautiful creature ever made."

At that, she couldn't stop her tears, turning to bury her head in his chest. Oh, how she didn't deserve him, this angel stolen from heaven. His hand chastely rubbed her back, kisses falling on the top of her head. After a while, her voice muffled by his chest said, "It's not fair, you know?"

"Mm?" his reply came muffled on its own by her hair on his lips.

"You come here with your perfect charm, and your perfect looks, and your perfectly amazing heart. And then you say all the things I've wanted to hear my whole life. All the things I desperately want to be true. And you make me feel like I'm … not just okay, but special. You make me feel things I never thought I'd ever feel. You rescue me from myself whether I like it or not, and you never ask anything in return. It's just not fair. How could I possibly not love you?" She was shaking now. "And believe me, I've tried. But it's just not possible. You don't fight fair. I never stood a chance."

He pulled her face off his chest, holding it in both hands. "Wait, what did you say?" he asked intensely, holding her eyes.

Looking in his eyes, she licked her lips nervously and confessed, "I love you Fiyero." A small part of her waited for the axe to drop – him to push her away or fate to do it for him.

"Oh Fae, I love you so much." He pulled her to him, crushing her against him as if she were going to disappear. "Oh, Oz, I love you. I will always love you. Forever. My sweet beautiful Elphaba." When nothing fell out of the sky, Elphaba allowed herself to finally breathe.

He pulled her to his lips, kissing her with a force that she had never known could exist, a fiery passion that would have melted her heart if he hadn't already done so. He swept her up, carrying her quickly to the bed. Between each kiss he restated his love, his vow to never leave her, his total devotion to her. She felt so drunk on him, she could barely move. He pulled their clothes off, driven to consummate their love before she could change her mind and run away from her feelings. She was in a daze, unable to believe that she'd finally told him how she felt. It was a dream, a beautiful perfect dream. The feel of his body against her was more proof, so astounding that it surely belonged in dreams. As they finished, the pure ecstasy that flowed through her was like a powerful drug. He had claimed her forever, and she belonged to him.

Compelled by the love in his eyes, she whispered, "I'm yours Fiyero." She felt liberated by the words, as if she had discovered a great truth that had always existed. She saw a fire burn again in his eyes at her words, and he kissed her deeply.

"Mine?" he whispered unconvinced, so she nodded, pulling him back to her lips. "Say it again."

Kissing his hand, wrist, palm, fingers, she whispered, "I'm yours." Then she moved to his shoulders, neck, ears, whispering, "I'm yours." She traveled to his face, his eyes, his cheeks, his forehead, his chin, "I'm yours." Finally she looked deep in his eyes. "I am yours alone, Fiyero." The kiss that followed took her breath away.

"And I have always and will always be yours, my love." He whispered, penetrating eyes daring her to not believe him.

"My love," she kissed him sweetly, lying contented in his arms.


	13. Chapter 13

Fiyero was on cloud nine. "She loves me," he told no one in the empty room, getting dressed for the day. "She loves me," he told himself in the mirror as he brushed his teeth. "She loves me," he told a stranger walking by at breakfast. By the time he saw Elphaba again, he had confessed her love about a million times, wanting the world to know why his heart was bursting at the seams. He wanted to hear her say it again and again, but he knew she wouldn't now they were in public. Whistling, with a gigantic smile on his face, he sat next to her. "Good morning, beautiful."

She rolled her eyes at his near giddiness, "Oz, you're going to be insufferable now, aren't you?" She didn't mean it though, and her eyes held the smile that her frown concealed.

He shrugged, "What, I'm happy. I can't help it if you make me extremely happy." He caught her hand, bringing it to his lips. "Is that really so bad?"

"Yes. It really is. I quite prefer the depressed Fiyero who threatened to tie me down."

"Elphie!" He was shocked she would refer to that in front of everyone, however softly she may have whispered it. "You know, all you had to do was ask." He winked. Knowing she was just taunting him didn't stop the images of her beautiful body lying bound on his bed and giving him the freedom to do as he pleased. He started to get turned on again, but he had promised himself they would be good today.

She rolled her eyes, "Fine, I'm glad you're happy."

"And do you know why I'm happy?" Her smile was of one with a secret, a Mona Lisa smile. She coyly shook her head. So that's how it was going to be. "I'm happy because the girl I'm head over heels in love with finally told me I'm not so horrible."

"That's not what she said."

"Oh really?" he asked mischievously. "What did she say?"

Leaning over to whisper in his ear, she further shocked him by admitting it again, "She loves you. Deeply."

Barely, he caught himself before he kissed her fiercely. She would have been insanely angry, and he pictured himself chasing after her amongst the stares of his fellow classmates. He still contemplated it for a moment, knowing a single kiss from her would be worth years of public ridicule, but then one angry glare from Elphaba could make him want to spend forever hiding in a cave. Instead he kissed her fingers, each of them, then her wrist, slowly working his way up her arm until she was giggling. Several people turned to see what could cause that sound to escape from Elphaba, the class cynic and sarcasm queen. He merely grinned, and informed them all, "She loves me."

"Fiyero!" She swatted at him. "I can't believe you!"

"What? What'd I say?" he played innocent.

"I can't believe you just announced it to the class."

"I can't keep it a secret. I'm far too happy." She pouted sullenly, embarrassed, but he knew he would make it up to her. Happily he started thinking of all the ways he would make it up to her, and soon he felt like sneaking her off to his bedroom again. Playfully, he distracted her note-taking by swatting at her fingers, trying to intertwine them with his and doodling hearts with their initials on her paper. She rolled her eyes again, but he knew she loved him.

Finally she whispered not unkindly, "Fiyero, I'm glad you're happy, but I don't want to fail. Can I have my hand back?" As tempted as he was to shake his head and continue his game, he decided to earn her favor by complying. "Thank you my love," she said so softly he thought he imagined it. She was just as happy as he was. Her admission had freed her from the prison of self-doubt she'd been kept in, and he knew they were both thrilled to finally be secure in their love.

"You're welcome my love." She grinned, and they knew they were acting terribly foolish. Stupidly in love, he didn't care. He felt weightless, carefree, like he was dancing through the stars with her. She made him feel like flying. Class finally ended, and as they walked back to her room, his cheek muscles were sore from smiling so much. Grinning stupidly, he held her hand as they walked, swinging it between them. He dropped their bags by her desk once they got to her room, and he pulled her into an impromptu dance.

"Fiyero, there's no music." He could tell she felt silly, so he started to sing to her, spinning her and dipping her outrageously. "You've got the music in you. Don't let go. You've got the music in you. One dance left, the world is gonna pull through. Don't give up; you've got a reason to live. Can't forget we only get what we give. This whole damn world can fall apart; you'll be ok, follow you heart. You're in harm's way, I'm right behind. Now say you're mine." It seemed so representative of them. She would always follow her heart, and he would always follow her. She _was_ his heart.

She laughed, "Maybe I should do the singing from now on."

"Oh, so that's how it's going to be?" He feigned hurt, though the grin never left his face.

She smiled up at him demurely, nodding in a gloating way. Then she laughed and broke into a broad grin to match his own. That beaming smile was enough to light his heart up. Overcome by sudden tenderness, he traced her cheek with his thumb. His abrupt seriousness caught her attention as he said sincerely, "I love you Elphaba Thropp. I love you so much."

Blushing, she dropped her eyes, and when she looked up, she captured his soul with the joy and honesty in her eyes. "I love you too, Fiyero." The kiss they shared was long and sweet, a kiss of love rather than passion. He felt so content. Any happiness he had ever felt in his life before was like misery compared to this.

Galinda opened the door to find the two of them still dancing with no music, and she smiled. He saw her wistful expression and felt a small pang of guilt for feeling so happy when she was alone. After all, she was a true friend to Elphaba and himself, and of Galinda's large group, they seemed to be the only ones with substance in their friendship. Now that they were so wrapped up in each other, who was there for Galinda? "Do you guys want to be alone?" she asked kindly, always trying to be goodly.

Fiyero dropped his arms, shaking his head. "Please, stay." He let his hand lightly rest on Elphaba's hip, enjoying the way it felt to hold her so casually, proof that she was his.

Elphaba turned to face her, "We're just being ridiculous." The radiance in her face was blinding, and he found himself suddenly wishing very much that they had asked to be alone. She was so beautiful in love, and he adored the feeling that he caused that brilliant smile.

Bubbly as ever, Galinda was quick to jump on the obviously giddy moods of her friends. "What are you guys doing tonight? Ooh! We could double date! It'd be so fantabulous."

Normally Elphaba would never agree to double date, but floating as she was on cloud nine, Fiyero could see her actually considering it. "We'd love to," he answered for her. It would help him keep his resolution to stay good if another couple were there. He really wanted to prove to her that he loved her, not just her body. He felt a little guilty that he had been so focused on her intoxicating physical talents lately, aware that he was equally inspired by her mind, heart and spirit.

Galinda beamed, "Great!" She flounced down on her bed, and Elphaba looked at her curiously.

"Don't you want to tell your date?"

Galinda shook her head full of golden curls so they bobbled. "He won't mind. Besides, if I want to double date," she batted her eyes flirtatiously, "how could he say no?"

Elphaba looked like she was going to argue, but Fiyero deftly turned the conversation to a more pleasant topic, gently protecting Elphaba's current euphoria. He wanted to enjoy her happiness as long as he could, and no silly arguments over dates would stop him. Talking about their classmates now, Galinda updated them on much of the gossip. Fiyero pulled Elphaba onto the bed beside him, half reclining with her against the pillows. He loved how she felt leaning into his side, his arm draped loosely around her. His fingers started playing with the edge of her shirt and tickling the soft skin there of their own accord, and soon she was sneaking him dirty looks to stop or get rid of Galinda. Reluctantly he stood up.

"I should probably let you ladies get dressed. Galinda, it was a pleasure." She smiled politely at his overly formal goodbye. "Elphaba, I'll pick you up at seven. Until then my love." He kissed her hand dramatically, teasing her with his eyes.

She shook her head at his silliness. "Get out." He pretended to pout, surprised when she suddenly jumped up and kissed his nose. "See you in two hours."

"I'll miss you." He would.

"In two hours?" she asked incredulously.

"In two minutes." Her shy smile told him all he needed to know.

* * *

Seven came and went, and Fiyero found himself in the company of two very lovely ladies, but no one else. Finally, nearly twenty minutes late, Galinda's date finally arrived. Suave, well-dressed and good-looking, he could guess what Galinda saw in the guy. Her date introduced himself, but Fiyero had been too distracted staring at Elphaba's glossy hair to remember it. After a moment, he asked if they were ready to go, and Elphaba surprised them all by asking him, "Weren't you even going to apologize to Galinda for being late?" 

The tall dark boy narrowed his eyes. "Well that's a little rude, don't you think?"

Elphaba opened her mouth to reply, and Fiyero quickly stepped in as mediator. "Let's go. The movie will be starting soon."

He could sense her displeasure throughout the movie, though he was grateful for the dark and quiet so he could distract her without conversation. This moron with Galinda would certainly only egg her on, and he had no desire to witness her biting fury tonight. As it was, every time Galinda turned to her other side with, "Honey, would you like more popcorn?" or the like, Elphaba would make a distasteful face.

Dinner passed tensely with Fiyero and Galinda keeping the peace. When what's-his-name insisted on going Putt Putt golfing, Fiyero cursed himself for agreeing to this. He watched idiot boy wrap his arms around Galinda to show her how to putt, and he felt a little nauseous when Galinda giggled. Seeing Elphaba's face, he could tell she found it equally sickening. He whispered a smart comment in her ear about it, and she relaxed into a smile. They played ahead of the two lovebirds, who looked like they were trying to win a three-legged race for the blind. Finally, enjoying themselves as they left the others behind, Fiyero teased, "You know, I bet we would look a lot cuter if we tried that," nodding in the direction of Galinda and company.

Elphaba laughed. "Don't even try it. There are so many ways I could kill you."

She beat him easily, and he felt them beginning to recapture the day's earlier happiness. "My hero," he teased.

Pushing him gently, she left an opening for him to grab her firmly against him. He kissed her sweetly, a gentle reminder that they belonged to each other. Much more amiably, they rejoined the other couple to leave and end this horrible experiment. Idiot Boy made some snide comment about them playing ahead, and Elphaba started to react. Fiyero rubbed his hand on her arm softly, and she calmed enough at his gentle touch to turn and walk away rather than strike. "We just thought we'd give you some time alone with the beautiful Miss Galinda. Are you not appreciative? Surely you didn't miss us with such a wonderful companion in your arms." Left without a comeback, the jerk wisely left it alone.

Galinda meanwhile smiled at his compliment. "Oh, Fiyero, you're such a charmer. Elphaba's so lucky to have you."

He looked at his love, seeing the epic profile she made, her hair billowing in the wind, green skin glowing under the starlight. "No. I'm the lucky one."

* * *

AN: Again, bonus points if any reviewer knows the song. 


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Dedicated to ItMayCostMySoul, who has wonderful taste in music. And to danderson and IAmTheWitch for similar talents.

* * *

Elphaba was curled up on Fiyero's lap as they read a book together. "Not yet," he said as she tried to turn the page. A moment later, "Not yet." Finally, "Ok." She turned the page, and he snuggled her closer. "Not yet," he said as she tried to turn the next page.

Secretly she loved how they read together, but outwardly she pretended to be exasperated. "Do you want me to read to you? That way we can read faster?"

He kissed her neck, "You read. I'll find my own entertainment." With that his hands began their familiar journey across her body, another secret delight of hers.

"No, then I'll never get any reading done," she chastised.

"Oh, and why's that?" He was such a tease. He knew why, and she wasn't going to give him the dignity of an answer until he found that sore spot in her neck and started massaging it. Curse him for getting that moan out of her before she could stop it. Obviously very proud of himself he said, "Ok, you can turn the page now."

Why must he be so irresistible? She turned the page, half-heartedly trying to focus on her reading again. Finally she flung the book down, and tackling him, she kissed the breath out of them both. "Happy?" she challenged him after finally coming up for air.

"Deliriously," was his response, and he pulled her back for another round.

A few hours later and quite a bit more disheveled, they attempted again to read when Galinda came bursting in. "Oh, sorry," taking in their rumpled appearance, "I'll be just a second."

Elphaba shifted off his lap. "It's ok. We were just reading." Fiyero bit back a laugh, aware of how pathetic an excuse that sounded, even if it were partially the truth. She narrowed her eyes at him, whacking his arm softly to signify that he should keep it under control. This only made him laugh harder, his face turning red from holding it in, and he buried his face in her pillow. Honestly, he was incorrigible. Trying to sound innocent, Elphaba asked, "Where are you going?"

Galinda quickly changed, well, quickly for her. "Oh, we're going to the coffee shop, but this makeup makes me look just atrocious under those lights. There's a cute new boy coming, and I want to make a good impression." Finished, she turned to the couple. "How do I look?"

"You always look beautiful." Elphaba answered truthfully, and Galinda squished her into a hug that would certainly flattened the blonde's bouncy curls and break her own back.

Halfway out the door, Galinda turned around. "Don't worry. I won't be back for a_long_ time." She winked and giggled at them before closing and locking the door from outside. Thus assured free from further interruptions, Fiyero smoothly pulled her back to him.

"Now where were we?" He leaned forward to kiss her, and she waited until he was inches away before holding the book up between their faces and pointing to the page they were on. He sighed, chuckling, and leaned back to read the next page. "Right. Of course." Snuggling into him, they continued to read until they finished the book. It had been a phenomenal story, but the ending was so sad. Elphaba sighed, lamenting it's tragedy.

Fiyero nodded, "But it's very beautiful. I don't think it could have had a happy ending and been as powerful, you know?" She loved the thoughtful look on his face, nodding in agreement. "I love the foreshadowing, too." He always seemed to intuitively find the best in everything, and she adored discussing literature with him. He was so insightful, which surprised her since he was nearly failing Literature at the moment.

"Yes!" she felt herself getting excited about the book again, "Like the part where he has the dream that is a premonition of his fate. Or when he reaches the point of no return, where he realizes he is compelled to follow a chain of events that will certainly lead to his destruction."

Fiyero smiled at her enthusiasm, "I like when he sees her so pale he thinks she is dead."

She laughed. "You just like that part because they have sex afterwards," she teased.

"Maybe." He rolled her underneath him, nipping at her ear. "Is that so bad?" Several moments later he pulled back from her lips, continuing their discussion as if nothing had happened. "I just feel so bad for them. What makes them any different from us?"

She considered it. "Nothing really. Their love was just forbidden, and the powers against them forced their hand."

He held her tenderly, "Well, you're not allowed to kill yourself for me. I would never been able to live without you." She smiled at his affection, promising not to do so, and eliciting his own promise to do likewise. Laughed, he kissed her head, "Agreed."

Several moments later they pulled away from each other having sealed their promise with a kiss, or thirty. Refocusing the discussion, she continued, "I just love the dramatic irony." At his quizzical look, she explained, "Oh goodness, don't you pay any attention in class? Dramatic irony is when the audience knows the fate of the characters, but they are unaware. Like how we know from the beginning of the story that they are star-crossed lovers that will die for their love, but they have no idea."

"Oh. Or how we know the plan behind her 'death' but he has no idea."

Proud, she exclaimed, "Exactly. You're so brilliant Fiyero."

"What? Really?" He seemed so surprised, "You think I'm smart?" The totally shocked and touched look on his face took Elphaba off guard.

She nodded, eyes shifting from side to side as if trying to see what the joke was. "Of course Fiyero. You _are_ smart." She couldn't believe he was actually insecure about something, Fiyero, Mr. Dancing-Through-Life, wonderful at everything. "Fiyero, are you serious? Trust me: I'm very much in love with your brain." He actually blushed, and she understood now why he complimented her so much. It felt wonderful knowing she had helped him discover something good about himself. The love obvious in his eyes was so beautiful.

Determined to live up to her compliment, he returned to their literary discussion. "So do you believe they were fated?"

She thought a moment. "Yes, I think I do. As the people they were in the situation they were placed in, I don't see how anything could have changed their destiny."

Fiyero contemplated it, surprising her again with his unshakeable optimism. "I don't think so. I think we all have a choice, and fate is just an attempt to avoid responsibility for our decisions. Funny, I know, coming from me," the last was in answer to her smirk.

She dropped that, not wanting to lecture him again on his responsibility to get a good education and not skate through life. Instead, she continued philosophically, "Perhaps, but we are who we are. The decisions we make are in reaction to a situation where we are strongly likely to make a predetermined choice."

"But the choice is still ours."

"Is it? If you had to choose between facing your breakup with Galinda again and staying but never having what we have now, which would you choose?"

"Well, that's not even a choice. Of course I would choose you. I love you."

"Exactly."

"But then," he thought a moment, "if you didn't choose to start talking to me again, I might never have discovered how _much _I love you, or had the courage to do it in the first place. Butterfly effect, one small change affects a hundred other changes. In fact, what if you had never come to Shiz? Or if you got expelled for speaking out?"

"True, but that just proves that we are shaped by fate. Our choices are not truly our own, and we are led to the places, people, and decisions we are meant to. We cannot fight the path laid out for us. Say, for instance, you go back in time and change something huge. Who's to say that fate would not just readjust the plan to have the same outcome? For instance, let's say she never met him that night. She would still have killed herself to not marry that other guy, thus different situations, but same outcomes."

He shrugged, "I don't think there's any way to prove it one way or the either."

She sighed, "Perhaps."

He shook his head to lose the confused feeling, pulling her close again. "That's far too much thinking for one day." He did his best to distract her from thinking, and suddenly she was grateful Galinda had locked the door. Nuzzling him, she reflected how lucky she was to be with someone who inspired her body, soul and mind. He was so thoroughly wonderful, and she had never felt this kind of contentment. All her life she had felt alone and pushed people away before they could push her. She had never imagined she would meet someone who could not be pushed away, who wouldn't want to be. He made her finally feel happy, secure in her own skin. While she still had the feeling that she would never be allowed to keep such happiness, she was grateful that she had been allowed to have it at all.

She kissed him cutely on the nose. "I love you, my brainy philosopher.'

He returned the favor. "And I love you, my doomed fatalist."

Smiling, they held each other, grateful for the love they had been given.

* * *

AN: Happy Thanksgiving everyone. 


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Dedicated to She Who Shall Go Nameless for recognizing the literature as Romeo and Juliet. :-D Cheesy, yes, but I never claimed not to be cheesy.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­ 

Fiyero was restoring order to his destroyed room after their most recent exploits had broken the lamp and ripped his sheets. He couldn't help but smile as he remembered the source of the destruction, how her breathtaking eyes had held his while they exploded with such bone-shattering intensity he could swear they both lost corporeal form. Shuddering pleasantly at the memory, he swept the broken glass up and changed the sheets. He had no idea what he'd gotten himself into when they had begun making love, and as their intimacy increased emotionally, he wasn't sure his body could keep up with the physical implications that came with it. He rubbed his shoulder absentmindedly, feeling the bite mark still visible on his skin. Grinning, he considered he was quite possibly the luckiest bastard in the world.

He had finished the bedroom, and returning to repair the damage in the living room, where they had started, he found himself attacked by a green blur. Hands occupied by broom and dustpan, he was unable to shield himself from the unexpected onslaught of kisses, not that he wanted to. As she jumped into his arms however, he quickly decided he'd rather hold an Elphaba than cleaning supplies any day. Her legs wrapped around him, and he kissed her back eagerly. When they reached a safe place to place his precious cargo, he laid her down softly on the couch. "Not that I'm complaining, but to what do I owe this welcome?"

She pulled him down with her, kissing him again. She exclaimed, "Fiyero, this is the best day of my life," which made it the best day of his life.

"What happened?"

She kissed him fiercely, celebrating her good news too much to inform him what it was. Finally, breathless, she pulled back and showed him a fancy green envelope. "What's this?" He took it from her. Her excitement made it difficult for him to read it, and she took it away again almost immediately.

"I'm going to the Emerald City! I'm going to meet the Wizard! He wants to meet me!" Fiyero loved the total happiness written all over her face, so rare on that beautiful canvas. She was so thrilled, and he would have traded his life for that moment of joy for her. "Oh Fiyero, it's really going to happen. I'm really going to meet the Wizard. He'll make everything better. I know he will." With that, she threw herself on him once more, celebrating with more fiery kisses. He was afraid he was about to lose another lamp.

Some time later, her ecstasy a little more contained, she was able to give him more details including when they were leaving, much sooner than he'd anticipated. With her longest dream finally realized, he could felt her elation as if it were his own. She deserved this, if not much more, and he prayed that it would be every bit as wonderful as she wanted it to be.

She left him finally to go tell Galinda the good news, and he renewed his task with the fresh disaster areas.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Elphaba asked for about the hundredth time that day. 

He tickled her, "Of course. You and Galinda will have a lot of fun."

"You don't mind that I asked her?" While he had like all guys had his moments of stupid territorialism, he was not foolish enough to challenge her for asking Galinda. It was not for lack of wanting him, he knew, secure as he was in her love for him.

"Fae, dear, of course not. She's your best friend, and I'm always stealing you away from her."

Her suspicious look exasperated him. "Go, really, it's ok. It's just a week."

"Oh so you can replace me that easily, huh?"

"Hardly. You know you're irreplaceable and that I'll be sick to death missing you, but at least give me the dignity to pretend."

She laughed, "Yes, dear."

He was glad that she had agreed to take someone, though her independence would not allow her to ask him. He would be going to protect her, and that much would be obvious to her the entire time. Galinda would go to have fun with her, shopping and sightseeing the city, a much more autonomous and appealing idea.

"Just stay safe. Come home to me in one piece." He stroked her cheek gently, overcome with love for her. Fiyero would never have guessed he could feel this way about a person. She filled his thoughts, his dreams, and her happiness meant more to him than anything, even his own. He would do anything for her, with a depth that frightened him at times. He would kill for her without hesitating. He would die for her in a heartbeat. The power of his own feelings took him off-guard, having never felt more than mildly attached to anything ever before her.

She would leave in the morning, and he would miss her every single second she was gone. He spent the night awake simply to memorize the way she felt next to him, the way she smelt, the way she sighed softly when she turned over. He was pathetic, he knew, but he couldn't help it. For some reason, he had the feeling he would miss her more than even he expected. She was so beautiful in the moonlight, happiness lighting her features even in sleep, he couldn't help but kiss her lips tenderly. "I love you," he whispered to her sleeping smile.

When he woke in the morning, he cursed himself for wasting time with sleep. He pulled her body against him, waking her softly his favorite way. When she opened her eyes sleepily, he whispered, "Good morning angel. Remember where you're going today?" Her face split into a beaming smile that warmed his heart.

She snuggled into him. "Olevufero," she said, muffled against his chest.

"Pardon?" he teased, pulling her out to face the daylight.

"I love you Fiyero." She was still mumbling, but at least he could distinguish words. Stretching lithely as she did most morning, he was reminded of another thing he would miss when she left him. He checked the time, and decided they had time to indulge in one last playtime before she left. His hands roaming over her, she expressed her affirmation in soft sighs. Tenderly, he memorized the way she moved with him, declaring his love lest she forget while away this week. He held her afterwards, letting his lips trace her skin, hair, face.

"It's just a week," he told himself as they dressed, fighting the urge to pull her to him. When they arrived at the train station, Galinda was waiting with all her assorted luggage. "It is just a week you'll be gone, right?" he asked, confused and slightly alarmed by Galinda's many bags. Elphaba bit back a laugh and nodded.

Greeting the blonde, Galinda informed them of her name change, in honor of Dr. Dillamond. She had so admired the Ga- that he thought it was a very noble if pointless thing to do. He wished Glinda (formerly of the Ga- variety) farewell with a chaste kiss on the cheek and a quick hug. Then he turned to Elphaba, and making a quick resolution not to embarrass her, he pulled her in his embrace with the most loving yet publicly-appropriate kiss he could contain himself in. His manner was adequately nonchalant, but he knew his eyes gave him away. She could read his soul in them like an open book. Smiling up at him, she cupped his cheek, "Goodbye."

He pulled her to him to whisper in her ear, "Goodbye my love. Come home to me safe." She smiled, and he brushed her hair behind her ear before she pulled away. Dismissing his sense of foreboding as she and Glinda boarded, he watched the train leave the station and continue along the tracks as far as it was visible. He missed her already, and it had only been three minutes and nineteen seconds. But who's counting, right?


	16. Chapter 16

Elphaba took a deep breath, fighting the pang of guilt she'd felt at leaving Fiyero so obviously sad. She felt terrible for being so happy while he was so miserable. However, that guilt was nothing compared to her tremendous anticipation, nervousness and excitement, that she felt as the Emerald City grew closer by the minute. She had longed to meet the Wizard for so long. The Wizard could fix anything, and as good as he was, surely he would make everything right. Learning of the Animals' plight, of course he would save them. Perhaps he would make all Oz accept her the way her kindhearted friends had. She barely allowed herself to dream what the next week would hold. Would she be returning home disappointed and bitter, or elated and celebrated, or, dare she dream it, no longer cursed with her green skin?

Restless, she fidgeted endlessly on the train. If only she could fast forward time! She felt the waiting was eternal, and it seemed time, contrary beast as it was, was actually slowing down to spite her. Would they never arrive? She kicked her legs and rocked gently, her body illustrating its frustration with the current situation, stuck in this timeless expectation.

"Would you settle down? You're making me feel sick!" Glinda beside her did in fact look a little green. Perhaps now they could pass as sisters. Elphaba forced herself to take another deep breath, her pathetic attempt to calm. In mere seconds she was fidgeting again, inspiring a look from Glinda that could have frozen stone.

Finally, _finally_, she could see the Emerald City approaching. Disembarking, she felt her eyes foolishly go wide with awe. The entire city, all of the buildings, the clothing, the plants, everything, was wonderfully a camouflaging shade of green. She glanced at Glinda, and saw her wide-eyed wonder reflected on the blonde's pretty face. The two girls burst into happy giggles, something Elphaba would have sworn she was incapable of doing. Hailing a carriage (also remarkably green), they gathered their belongings and headed to their hotel. They admired the sites along the way, pointing out landmarks, sculptures, beautiful architecture, and famous theaters. It was thoroughly exhilarating, and her heartbeat was racing.

Chattering quickly, the two friends planned their escapades, listing off museums to visit, shows to see, monuments to admire, and the like. She couldn't believe she was finally here. It was such a dream come true, and their meeting with the Wizard loomed thrillingly in her mind. Her thoughts were interrupted by their arrival at the hotel, a splendidly grand example of fine architecture and design. Elphaba had never imagined them staying in such an obviously expensive and marvelous hotel, but as impressive as it seemed, this palace was merely one of many in the fantastic city surrounding them.

A crowd of people swarmed around the carriage, and Elphaba got off first. There was no reaction to her…none at all. Transfixed, she realized Glinda had said something. Elation and astonishment in her voice, she responded, "I want to remember this moment, always. Nobody's pointing, nobody's staring." Had Fiyero been there, she would have cried, her longing and joy reflected in his eyes. As it was, her emotions clearly swirling under the surface, Elphaba sighed, "For the first time, I'm somewhere that I belong."

Glinda's eyes were kind, "You look positively emerald." Elphaba's wide grin was her only answer, though after living with her this long, she certainly could recognize the subtly that told of Elphie's gratitude

They checked in, trying not to gawk at the lavish lobby, and found themselves in their room at last. More giggling and wide-exploration followed as their room was more palace than hotel. Decadent fabrics of rich shades of green and complimentary colors adorned the expensive furniture, and the swanky drapes and fine artwork completed a look that spoke of luxury and taste. Enamored already, Glinda listed off each designer involved in the chic look. All this was above Elphaba's head, but she was not so blind as to miss the obvious style the room incorporated.

Laying on the richly luxurious bed, Elphaba wallowed in the softness of the fabrics. It was like lying in a cloud, except a very warm one. She could feel herself growing drowsy despite her excitement. Glinda pulled her up. "None of that. We'll be late for Wizomania!" They stowed their luggage, and reemerging in the bustling city below, joined the throng of people headed toward the theater. Glinda was actually bouncing up and down with excitement, regurgitating every interesting fact about the show that she'd ever heard. Even annoyed by the bubbly chatter, Elphaba couldn't be cross, and the musical was actually astonishingly good. Rapturous, Glinda had clapped at the finale long after the crowd had stopped, to which Elphaba couldn't stop snickering. The two were giddy as they retreated back to their hotel, saving their appetite for the fascinating Emerald City's restaurants until the morning.

Elphaba couldn't help but wonder if the food was also green, or if it was a more normal color. If it were green, would it taste different? Hundreds of similar questions ran through her mind, and while she knew she should probably sleep, but she couldn't. She was obsessive, had always been. Sleep was always an unwelcome visitor that only came out of occasional obligation. Thoughts of sleep inevitably turned to thoughts of Fiyero. He had his ways of making her sleep, often straight through the night. Grinning as she recalled how she had woken this morning, held in his strong arms with head nestled on his broad shoulder, she decided to write him a short letter. If she sent it in the morning, he would get it about halfway through their vacation.

She got up quietly so as not to disturb Glinda, needlessly for she was sleeping as soundly as ever. With the moon as her light, Elphaba curled up by the window, pen in hand. She wrote first of how beautiful and astonishing the Emerald City was, how perfectly she belonged, how much she thoroughly loved it here. Boldly, she moved on to how she couldn't sleep and thought of him, though she didn't elaborate, feeling that she had already been sufficiently bold. She continued to describe her excitement to explore the city and see the Wizard, though her mind did temporarily dwell on the thought of Fiyero here with her in the amazingly soft bed.

Feeling wicked, she blushed and tried to refocus on the letter. Tomorrow was to be the library, the art museum, and a few hours of shopping with Glinda. While ordinarily she would have declined such torture, here in the Emerald City, she allowed herself to hope that it might actually be, if not pleasant, at least not unpleasant. The library was said to be the largest in all of Oz, and the art museum was renowned for its numerous exhibits of both classic beauty and the cutting edge modernism that was so the rage. The rest they had not yet planned, with far more entertaining and stimulating venues than they had time for. Looming at the end was the fateful meeting with the Wizard, destined to change her life irrevocably. How she longed to hasten that meeting, though such a wish would be bittersweet as it would signify the end of their wonderful Emerald City adventure.

All in all, she was dramatically happy, and if only he could be here with them, her happiness would be complete. She did miss him so, those she would not write of it. Focusing on any sorrow seemed so ungrateful to the joy she had been granted, and she wanted to revel in her bliss as long as she could. She tried to imagine him there, in person rather than a letter, and she almost succeeded to feel his arms around her. She sighed, glancing out the window at the twinkling lights of the city below. Even at night, it glowed a brilliant emerald, wearing its green skin with more grace and beauty than she could ever hope to.

She ended the letter finally with an admonishment not to miss her too much or sulk in his room, and with promises of her love and safety. She sealed the letter, dropping a gentle kiss as if it could actually be transmitted along with her message. Slightly less restless, she padded back to her bed and her waking dreams of tomorrow.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Sorry this took so long. I've been insanely busy. I know this is short, but I hope you still like it.

* * *

Fiyero sighed restlessly. He felt as difficult to settle as Elphaba. Smiling, he remembered her as she had woken that morning, so beautiful, so his. This week had been the worst torture of his life. Absentmindedly, he picked up the letter she had sent him, dropping a kiss as if its author could feel it. She would be meeting the Wizard about now, and tomorrow she would be back in his arms. Feeling the anticipation mount, he imagined her back already. Fiyero wouldn't let her leave his sight (perhaps not even his bed) for at least a couple days after she returned. 

He imagined her face as she would describe the city and the Wizard and all her adventures. He could almost see her dramatic gestures as she enumerated the exhilarating experiences they'd had. Then he would kiss her, trying to pretend he hadn't been lonely until he would finally confess what she already knew. Pacing restlessly, he picked up the letter again, rereading it. Her writing was so like her, intelligent yet hastily-written, no second thoughts, always so serious and so beautiful in its own wonderful way. Sometimes he thought Elphaba was a force of nature unto herself, a tornado-like fury of a woman as magnificent as the sunrise, as frightening as a hurricane, and as impossible to control as the wind. One more day until she returned to him.

Watching the storm clouds gathering in the sky, he thought of her eyes.

* * *

Adrenaline racing, Elphaba fled the consequences of her words. Why was she always so hot-tempered? She could never think before she talked! Glinda was right, she was always flying off the handle. But how could she keep quiet? 

And now? Stay safe and quiet or leave everything and go fight?

Once upon a time, alone and unloved, she wouldn't have hesitated to go. She'd had nothing to leave behind. But now? She thought of Fiyero's face, the love in his eyes and the trust in his heart. Could she really leave all that behind, walk away from everything that she had ever found happiness in? Could she do what was right now that it actually required a real sacrifice? Before, in the face of the Wizard, it had been instinct, with hot indignant anger taking the reigns. Now, as Glinda seduced her with promises of forgiveness, that it wasn't too late to undo it all, she realized she faced her real decision now, and her choice would seal her fate. Could she trade her own happiness for her integrity, or was it all just pride?

Then Dr. Dillamond's face swam behind her eyes, representing all the victims of the Wizard that she would be turning her back on. She couldn't stand still and let injustice go unchallenged. Her fate had been sealed the moment she was born, and she knew with as much regret as she could hold that truly she was who she was. She could no more be silent than not be green.

She made her choice, and with it done, she resolved never to indulge herself in second guessing. Rising in the air, she felt she was leaving behind her innocence. Glinda's decision to stay behind stung, though she knew it was right. Elphaba was meant to be alone. This time of love and friendship had surely been borrowed from someone else's life, and it was time for her to return to her own story of struggle and sacrifice.

The air rushed past her as she realized that she was free. She dropped her insecurities like a cloak from her shoulders, letting them fall with the scenery below. This would be her choice, her life, and she would live it. What little part of her that had cared what others thought of her had been left below. The voices that said she couldn't do it, that she wasn't enough, were silenced by the rushing air. Dropping her burdens, she felt her heart pulling the broom higher and higher.

Truly free, and yet, she had no idea what to do with it. Where would she go? What should she do? Her plan had a clear goal, and she was committed to the path. She just hadn't any clue as to the steps. Suddenly she felt very foolish. Who was she that she should challenge the Wizard? Part of her remembered how merely hours ago she had so admired him, her hopes hanging on his blessing. She had truly believed that he would save everyone, save her. Now her great champion and savior was the one responsible, and he was hunting to kill her. Could she really hope to contend with him? While he did not have magic power, it was clear he had plenty of the earthly kind. Perhaps for all her bravado, she really was just a silly girl fighting dragons that would destroy her in the blink of an eye.

Scared and disillusioned as she was, she succumbed to her weakness. Fiyero. She needed him now. There would be time enough to fight after.


	18. Chapter 18

Fiyero knew something was wrong even before Elphaba reached the window, floating in mid-air on, of all things, a broom. How he knew, he couldn't say, only that whatever had happened, at least she was home safe. Smiling at the comic picture she made, crouched low and awkwardly on the strangely airborne projectile, he realized he should have been shocked to see her arriving in such a fashion, but he had long since become accustomed to being terribly off balance by her. He could love her, but dense as he was, he would never fully understand her.

Her face was set with a determined look that he'd come to dread, but her eyes were wild with suppressed fear and defiance. He wondered what had happened to her as he opened the window to let her in. She landed clumsily, half falling forward into his arms. "Elphie? What happened? Why are you back so soon? Not that I'm complaining." He kept his arms around her, but she pulled away, headed for the door. She locked it, and in her paranoia, blocked it with a desk he kept nearby. Then she turned to the window, closing and locking it behind her dramatic entrance. Something had really spooked her, and Elphaba was not easily frightened.

"Elphaba? What is it? What's wrong?" Her fear contagious, he grew increasingly anxious as she didn't speak, continuing instead to erect her barricades. Finally, he pulled her away, blocking her escape so she was cornered into answering him. The concern in his face touched her, and she dropped her gaze, shaking her head.

"I shouldn't have come here. I should have left you out of this." Her talent for guilt was a substantial one, so he attempted to derail her before she gathered much more steam.

Sternly, he asked, "Out of what? Elphaba answer me. What happened?"

She looked up at him again, and at her face, he knew this was big. This was no petty disagreement with Glinda. Something serious and significant had occurred. She spoke calmly now, as if to make sure he believed the seriousness of her words, the truth of the threat. "You could be killed if we're seen together."

This if anything inspired further confusion for him. What could she have gotten herself into that they would be under threat of death? She seemed to be poised for flight at her words, as if she had realized the gravity of the situation for the first time herself. "I shouldn't have come," she repeated softly, not meaning him to hear, and then turning toward the window, refusing to face him, she directed her words in their false bravado behind her. "I should go. Goodb-" He spun her around before she could finish the word.

The intensity in his eyes must have frightened or silenced her because she didn't continue. His hands gripped her upper arms tightly to prevent her flight, and he drew every ounce of passion he could to convince her. "Listen to me. Whatever you've done, whatever was happened, whoever is chasing you, I don't care. Whatever is hunting you, I'll protect you. Do you think I'm afraid to die for you? I'm not. I wasn't even alive until I met you. I love you, and you are not leaving here." Eyes burning into hers, he remembered the last time they had stood on opposite sides, iron meeting steel in a battle of wills. He had won then, and he would win now. He would win because he needed it more.

Stubbornness and passion were their common traits, though hers was directed at the world while his was limited to just his love for her. He would damn the world in a heartbeat if it would keep her safe. Whether that was noble or selfish he couldn't say, only that it was true.

She relented, wanting to believe that he could mean it. Her shoulders slumped as if dropping a burden and her head fell against his shoulder. Her burden was now his, but he would happily bear it for her if she would let him. Pulling her against him, he smoothed her hair, stroking her back soothingly. She wouldn't cry even now, though he felt her sadness as if it were tangible. She looked up and for a moment, she was a lost child. "Oh, Fiyero, what am I going to do?"

He still didn't know what had happened to her, but he could answer her question all the same. "Stay here with me. I'll take care of you. I promise."

She smiled, but sadly, and he knew it was not the solution she would choose. It was about time he knew what they were facing, and he told her such. Recovering herself, she told him of their audience with the Wizard, of his test for her, and of her awful discovery. Her calm voice never wavered, but he sensed a cold fury growing behind her words. She told him of her defiance, her escape, and his proclamation of her wickedness - each word drawing into a focus a hatred he had never seen in her. She was not the person to make angry, and though he feared Wizard, he felt a tinge of pity for the poor bastard when she was done with him. She told all this so simply, and when she finished with, "I enchanted a broom and flew here," he was uncertain how to respond. Her chin was raised, mouth set in defiance, and her cheeks flushed with anger. He didn't dare look in her eyes, unable to face the fiery rage contained within.

If the Wizard thought ostracizing and denouncing her would help, he was sorely mistaken. Elphaba was nothing if not used to discrimination. It would only sharpen her rage against him, and Fiyero began to realize now the series of events that had been set in motion. He felt so powerless to stop it, these relentless gears of fate. Stubborn as he was, he knew in this instance, he would not win. She was the one who needed it more. If only he could convince her that she didn't have to leave him to do this, he could protect her, and perhaps they would survive this trial. It seemed so much to be asked of them, young as they were, but perhaps youth would be a protection to them as well. Foolishness could be an asset when sent on a fool's mission.

"And Glinda? Where is she?"

He regretted his words when he saw her face fall. Guilt replacing insolence, she answered softly, "I don't know. She wouldn't come with me." That must have stung. Elphaba had always admired Glinda, just as Glinda had Elphaba. The two were closer friends than Fiyero had ever seen, and he knew that more than her crushed hopes this refusal had devastated her. Elphaba's voice was almost a whisper, "I shouldn't have left her there. What if something happens to her?"

Ever the protector, he thought. Perhaps that was the result of a life caring for a disabled sister to earn the love of an indifferent father. She had already lived such a hard life, he thought it unfair that more should be asked of her. He reassured her that Glinda was not her fault, though he knew as always she would blame herself. Sometimes he thought she would crush herself with guilt.

* * *

The catharsis of telling Fiyero seemed to have broken the spell of anger alternating with sorrow that she'd been under since her escape. She allowed herself to feel merely the touch of his hands on her back, the warmth of his chest, the strength of his arms. Closing off any more thoughts of guilt and penance, anger and retribution, she focused on the comfort only he could offer.

After a few moment of silence, Fiyero asked her gently, "So what _are_ you going to do?" His hands ran through her hair, and she decided his hands should be declared saints, bringing comfort to the troubled as if on some divine mission.

She sighed. "I don't know," she answered honestly. "Fight the Wizard." He seemed to accept this for now, recognizing she had no plan. She knew his real question, and she didn't have the heart to answer it. He could not come.

Content to lie safely in his arms for the moment at least, she snuggled closer to him. He kissed her gently on the forehead. "For what it's worth, I'm glad to see you. It's been torture with you gone." Another twinge of guilt at his words struck her, knowing she was about to leave him again for much longer than a week. His kisses continued undeterred, and soon he had reached her lips. She allowed herself the guilty pleasure of accepting his kisses and his love in spite of their future. She was here now, and she sensed that she would have any chance to be with him like this for a long time.

His lips were soft and gentle, cool water on the tongue of the dying, soothing and blessing and healing. She offered her own, though they were nothing so sainted as his, condemned as she was. The fire between them grew as always, reaching a bonfire than she longed to let consume her. They clung to one another, desperate to fight the loneliness they felt on the horizon. As she stripped off his shirt, she laid her head against his chest, hearing his heartbeat. "For you," he told her solemnly. "It beats for you." He was always so absurdly romantic, but charming in his sincerity.

She stood, dropping her dress to her feet, "For you." His eyes held that black fire she had come to recognize, and he pulled her back against him, moving them to the bed. Once he decided to take her, she was swept away powerless to resist. His need for her was all the arousal she required. He intoxicated her, paralyzing her with desire and fulfillment. Fiyero was a magnificent lover, knowing when to tease and when to touch, when to be tender and when to be strong, when to give and when to take. He could make her beg for mercy or whimper with ecstasy, and she loved him for every second of it. Their rhythm was so synchronous it amazed her, and she could not imagine anyone being this perfect for her. What would she do without him? He filled every part of her, knowing her so well he could decipher her need, physical and emotional, before she even knew it. No one had ever understood her like this, even herself. In awe of him, she surrendered to the feel of him all around her, the world around them disappearing until he was all that remained.

They made love three times before they were satisfied, and each time she marveled anew in him. As she lay against him, the world and her future momentarily forgotten, she memorized the smell of his skin, the touch of his lips, the warmth of his body. She didn't deserve him. He was far too precious, too noble and beautiful. How had this happened? She had always thought herself incapable of loving or being loved, but he had certainly proved otherwise.

"Fae?" She responded by burrowing closer and nodded against his chest. "You will stay with me, won't you?"

She looked up at him, the world and her problems rushing back. Seduced as she was by him, tempted to despair to stay in his safe, loving arms, she could not and he could not follow. His face was so surprisingly vulnerable, and she could almost see the memory of their first night and her first betrayal, unfortunately not the last for either.

"Promise you won't leave me again." Her lie ripped an open place in her soul, and she realized painfully for the first time she had one.

When he drifted off to sleep, she watched him for as long as she dared. It was more difficult than she could have dreamed to leave him there, but her practicality reminded her of its necessity. When she had gathered her belongings, she took a last look around the place she had come to consider home, trying not to indulge herself in sentimentality. Kissing Fiyero softly on the forehead as he hid in dreams, she said her goodbyes and then vanished silently into the night.


	19. Chapter 19

Fiyero woke up, somehow knowing she would already be gone. Sleep had been fitful last night, waking often and listening until her heard her breathing to fall back asleep. When the sound was absent, he prayed for reassurance that she would stay with him, that his love was somehow enough for her. Eyes scanning the room, he saw only the proof he so longed to be blind to. She was gone again, only no pretty words would bring her home this time. She had left him on his own. He held on to the smallest shred of hope, trying to trick himself into believing he was wrong.

Then his eyes fell on a letter, covered in her messy writing and several still wet teardrops.

"My dearest Fiyero,

What can I say to you? I know you will probably never forgive me, and I don't deserve to be forgiven. I hope you do know how hard it is for me to leave you, the only person who has ever really loved me. And while I will love you always with a depth that defies description, I have long known that I could not keep you forever. I am not meant for love or safety, and though I know you would protect me if it were possible, please believe me when I say it is not. I cannot stay, and I cannot allow you to follow me.

Do not try to find me. Consider me lost, a victim of the Wicked Witch, and by no means the only one. The Wizard will pay for his misdoings, and even if I am the only one to challenge him, I will find a way to destroy him. You have always known who I am better than anyone. You know I must do this. As long as I have breath, I have to stand up and fight for what I believe in, what is right.

Take care of Glinda for me. Help her understand. It was not her fault. Tell her I am sorry for everything, that I wish I could just play along and keep quiet, but I can't. Help her see. Take care of each other.

Know that I will miss you desperately. Know that I will love you as long as I live. Know too that nothing you could have done could have saved me. I am as I told you once a long time ago, impossible to hold. And while no one has ever been half as compelling, you are a sacrifice I must make. Fate is cruel, but I believe it is just. I never did deserve you, my love. Don't worry for me, I am stronger than they see, and I will find a way to make it right.

I will always love you my hero, my champion, my heart.

Goodbye my love,

Elphaba"

No promise to return, no clue to where she had gone. She was not coming back.

Crumpling the letter in his fist, he slammed it into the wall. The pain didn't even register compared to that in his heart. How could she leave him like this? Again? Engulfed in his anger, he destroyed everything his hands touched, swearing loudly and ignoring his blood. Destroyed was too minor a word to describe how he felt. His heart was shattered, and he knew it would never be whole again. She was gone.

After many hours of dark thoughts and foolish violence, he heard a reluctant knock on the door. He hated himself for hoping it was her and knowing it was not. Glinda stood at the door, and he realized this was the first time he had seen her with no makeup. It hit him suddenly how Elphaba wore all her supposed faults on the outside, bravely there for all to see. It was just another sign of her integrity – no pretension about who she was or more wasn't. Glinda hid her flaws inside her pretty exterior, a private knowledge that one had to work to discover. Fiyero knew he was more like Galinda, dirty cup washed clean on the outside. How he wished he were like Elphaba, who only grew more beautiful with each discovery.

As much as he cursed her integrity for stealing her from him, he knew it was the part of her that made her so totally unique, an angel among mortals. Her principles were pure and strong, and while he longed to, he could not hate even this part of her. If only he were worthy of her perhaps he would have been enough. Yet in a way, it absolved him. He could never have been enough to corrupt her. She was incorruptible.

Looking up at Glinda, he saw his own pain reflected in her eyes. She didn't say anything, but looked down at his hands, still covered in his drying blood. She came in without a word, eyes widening when she saw the destruction everywhere. He winced when he saw the shadow of Elphaba behind her chastising, yet sympathetic gaze. Shaking, he held her eyes, and she moved toward him, taking his hands in hers. He yanked them away, unwilling to let anyone try to make him feel better. Irrationally, his pain held him closer to Elphaba, and only she could take him in her arms and erase it. Glinda had pulled back, frightened by the blackness in his eyes. He was dangerous now, damaged as he was without his soul in green skin beside him.

Gently, she reached for him again, dabbing at the blood with her skirt, and it was this uncharacteristic move that proved to him how much she needed the comfort herself. He numbly allowed her to clean his wounds, and then sat sullen on his couch. She sat next to him, and still the silence was unbroken. She started to cry, soon sobbing uncontrollably. Remembering his Fae's words, he took care of her, taking Glinda is his arms and soothing her as she cried. It felt like he was trying to comfort that good part of himself that had existed with Elphaba. The rest of him felt dirty, angry, bitter, and he held Glinda trying to recover that kindness and goodness he had once been. They clung to each other for long hours, survivors in a disaster of loss.

How could they live without Elphaba? She was the strong one, and they were both so weak. He felt as if part of him had died, and he could not fathom that she might never return. Life without her? Impossible. Silently, he rubbed Glinda's back as her tears poured, his own falling in her hair. There were simply no words of solace to be found, and he feared his voice would be lost forever, just like his heart. Time was lost in silent tears.


	20. Chapter 20

AN: Thank you for all your reviews. I tried not to make it _too_ depressing. :-D

* * *

Flying through the air, cold and alone, she fought thoughts of them.

There was work to be done.

* * *

Fiyero and Glinda had spent nearly every waking moment together since Elphaba had left. Elphaba. Even thinking the name brought the pain and loss back so strongly he staggered. He thought how Glinda had lost her bubbly happiness, a quiet reserve replacing it. Certainly he was no longer this charming brainless fool, weighed down too much for dancing. The two hid from the world in their cocoon of numb misery.

It was only natural that rumors swirled that they were back together, and they didn't fight it. Perhaps because they had lost the will to fight anything, or perhaps because fighting it would only remind them more of her. While they did cling to each other for survival, there was no love, no passion between them. He took care of her, and she of him. However, they had no doubt that it was all for Elphaba, none of their own worth.

In public they played their parts dutifully, though when and why it became their duty he had long since forgotten. Glinda had developed a knack for fake smiles and false happiness, though he was amazed that everyone could not see through her transparent charade. He tried his best, though his smiles came out more like grimaces. When their engagement was announced, he felt annoyance at his future being decided for him, but he had no complaint. All that mattered was lost, so why bother with the details anymore?

Angry at the ridiculous slurs he had to listen to directed at his love, he fought the urge to scream, to fight and punish them all for their blasphemy. He couldn't stand it. Glinda had tried to talk to him, but he couldn't listen. At her hurt look, he relented enough to tell her that he would not fight their engagement. He felt that he would have loved her if he'd had a heart left to love. A different kind of love perhaps, but love nonetheless.

He scanned the sky out of habit, seeking the smallest glance of ebony hair and emerald skin, the faintest hope that she might be nearby. He had searched so desperately. So pointlessly. It should have gotten easier with time, this daily vanishing hope, but his pain didn't ebb. It dulled, but never lessened in degree. How could he endure this? He poured another glass to help him through the day. Deadened to the pain, he felt dead. He longed to sleep, escape into his dreams and hide there where she was with him, but the torturous dreams betrayed him when he woke alone again.

At first he had hoped that perhaps Elphaba would return to him, but as the days stretched into weeks and months, he felt his hope crushed within him. Everywhere was this great emptiness threatening to swallow him whole. How long had it been? How long could he live without his heart?

His initial anger against her had been frightening to feel unleashed within him, but he had lost its protection after a while. He could not bring himself to hate her, and his anger had turned on himself. How could he have let her go? He should have tied her to his bed as he'd teased her so long ago. He should have been more compelling, offered her more. Fiyero recognized that he was being unreasonable, but he no longer cared. What good was caring anyway? He took all the blame, hoping Elphaba would somehow suffer less because of it.

Would things ever be right again? Would he ever again feel her in his arms? Would he ever find absolution from this pain?

If only she were here. If only she were the one he was to marry. If only.

His head in his hands, he wept.

* * *

Weary, Elphaba stood there, his promise ringing in her ears. She could be forgiven, she could go home. What she wouldn't give for that! She was tired. So very tired. Her convictions had been strengthened by her sacrifice and paradoxically weakened all at once. It had been easier to be a brave martyr when she was safe and warm at home. To continue this half-life of failure and guilt, that was the real challenge. She could not deny that she was enticed by the offer, but when she saw her fallen mentor, regrettably her integrity resurfaced. 

Having accomplished her mission, she prepared to be caught and executed as the guards rushed in. Perhaps death wouldn't be so bad. Then she saw him…Fiyero, could it be? Her traitorous eyes deceived to further torment her. Oh, how many nights had she longed for him? How many days had she seen a phantom image of him hiding just out of reach, behind this person or around this corner? She couldn't fight the need to cry out his name, hoping against her better judgment that he was real this time.

"Silence witch." His face was unreadable, the poker face she knew from so long ago.

No. Not Fiyero. Please. Anything but this.

Her heart shattered with an almost audible breaking. My how the mighty have fallen, she thought, destroyed by her old lover's new hate. She whispered his name again, humbly, a benediction.

He sent for water, and she was confused. He knew that foolish tale was a lie, knew it for a fact. Then he turned on the Wizard, and Elphaba collapsed with relief. "Fiyero you frightened me. I thought you might have changed." She could breathe again, though it was a very shaky breath.

One look could tell her exactly what he did, "I have changed." Those three words, spoken so softly, told volumes. She saw the grief she had given him, deep shadows in his face that darkened him in a way she could not have imagined. She had assumed he had just forgotten her, moved on as the rumors had said, to greener (well, ok, blonder) pastures.

He had grown older since she'd seen him, and though his face and body showed no signs, his eyes told a different story. The carefree attitude was gone, replaced with a heaviness that seemed to be visible on his shoulders. While he carried himself with nobility, he walked as one alone in the world. The light had burnt out in those beautiful eyes, revealing a cold, lonely sorrow that was heartbreaking. It was as if his eyes had faced hell and held the memory in them still.

She had done this. He must hate her.

Then a final nail in her coffin, Glinda appeared, heaping guilt on her already overflowing burden. The eyes of her friend, so surprised to see her, could it be they still held a spark of caring for her? Glinda ran to her, pulling her in a tight embrace that once she would have fought. Now she returned it greedily. Oh, Glinda.

Fiyero's voice, addressed to her fiancé, broke the spell of their reunion. "I'm going with her." Glinda nodded, as if that much was understood, no need to have spoken it. Hope, bittersweet and brutal, swelled in her at these words. He would still go with her? She would not be fool enough to refuse him this time. Solitude came naturally for her, but these years apart had been incredibly difficult without the ones she loved. She had only stayed away this long thinking herself unwanted, salt in an old wound that was nearly done healing.

If Fiyero would come, perhaps…? The same brutal hope swelled in her as she looked at Glinda, but she knew it was futile when her friend smiled so dejectedly, looking down. Glinda still could not go. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I wish I had your strength." Her eyes were downcast, and Elphaba knew tears threatened there.

She huffed a wry laugh, "I wish I had your sense." They shared a smile then, but Fiyero drew her away.

"We should go." The urgency of the situation realized, they fled, Fiyero almost dragging her away from her friend.


	21. Chapter 21

Fiyero pulled Elphaba through the back hallways. As much as he wanted to her to be able to talk with Glinda, recapture the happiness of their friendship, he wanted her to live more. Dragging her away from the other guards, he managed to at least get them out of the palace alive. Once they were outside, he started to break into a run for the cover of the nearby buildings. Hopefully they could make it to the less savory side of town before anyone spotted them.

Elphaba pulled back. "We could just ride my broom. I think it will hold us both, and it's a lot faster than running." He felt stupid, agreeing at once. She made the broom hover, jumping astride it without hesitation. He climbed on awkwardly behind her, letting his arms wrap around her waist. Oh how he had missed the feeling of her body against his. He let his head drop forward, smelling her hair and savoring the proof that she was real.

When she pushed off the ground, he jumped a little, feeling unsteady as the little broom struggled to carry them both. Terrified, he watched the ground drop away, leaving them suspended in mid-air with no protection. The air rushed in his ears, and he felt his arms tense, crushing Elphaba painfully to him. He realized he must be hurting her, so he relaxed as much as he could. How did she travel like this all the time? The disorienting feeling of hovering in the air was frightening, but nothing compared to the descent. As they raced to the ground, dodging the spear-shaped branches of the forest's trees, he thought for certain this is how he would die. The ground whirred closer, spinning and streaking as he struggled against the force of wind to breathe. He was going to be sick. Finally the dizzying descent was over, and he felt the ground gratefully under his shaky feet.

His face must have showed his obvious displeasure, and Elphaba smirked at him but mercifully said nothing.

Safely back on his feet, he glanced around to get his bearings. They were in the Great Gillikin Forest, and he was certain they would be safe here for the night at least. Elphaba stood beside him silently, and suddenly he was struck with the realization that she was really there. At least in the air and escape, they had been too distracted to be nervous, but now…

It was awkward between them, two years of unspoken words and unknown histories pulling them apart. He walked beside her, neither looking over, as they scouted the forest for a convenient spot to build a shelter. She was right there, and yet she felt farther away than ever. He longed to pull her to him, but would she still let him? He should be angry with her for leaving him to suffer so long, but he was just so relieved she was alive and safe. Did she know that? Did she care?

* * *

Elphaba didn't know what to say to him. How do you apologize for inflicting the one you love with years of misery and abandonment? He couldn't even spare words for her himself, and the small blossom of hope she had felt as they escaped was starting to crumple. 

"Would you like to stop?" Fiyero asked as they passed a river. "I know how you always hated being dirty."

"Yes, well, there are some luxuries I can no longer indulge in." She said dryly. It was best he knew now. She was not the innocent, naïve little thing she had been. She was bitter, broken, dirty, used up now. "I've changed too."

The look he gave her was so softly sympathetic her protective shields faltered. It had been a long time since she had felt so vulnerable, and suddenly she longed to reach out to him, beg him to hold her and make everything alright again. She walked away from him, using all her strength to resist that urge, "On second thought, if you don't mind scouting alone for a few minutes." She would be strong. He deserved better than her weakness after all she had already put him through.

He called out to her back, "Take your time. I'll be back."

Stripping her clothes and piling them neatly on the bank of the river, she waded in, grateful for the cool water's soft embrace. She melted into it, gliding effortlessly as though she were a waterborne creature. She dove underwater, letting it surround her and wash away her cares. If only she could stay forever concealed in its watery womb, she would be content. Fiyero was right, she did hate being dirty, though she had been forced to develop a tolerance for it. Emerging clean from the river, she felt careless and reborn.

She brushed back her damp hair, unintentionally catching Fiyero's stare. She hadn't realized he had returned, and she stood there, naked and dripping. His eyes raked over her, devouring her with his gaze. It reminded her of the first time she had a shared a bed with him, sick from the silly drinks she'd recklessly swallowed. It had been a long time since she had been looked at like that: love instead of hate, desire instead of disgust.

"Are you really here?" Fiyero asked, longingly.

She smile was coy, "Isn't that my line?"

He approached her hesitantly, as if afraid she would run away again. "I missed you." He stood inches away, but they didn't touch.

Despite herself, she softened, but she couldn't repeat his words for danger of weak tears. Weakness was death to her now, and she could not afford sentimentality. She felt so distorted as her cultivated suspicion kept her from trusting this stranger who looked through his eyes.

They were still frozen, staring at their lost love and innocence. She shook herself out of the spell they had fallen into, reaching for her clothes. Dry and dressed, she felt more like herself, strong and certain. He had found a place to spend the night. They walked in silence the rest of the way there, no words for the haunting past, uncertain future or uneasy present.

* * *

Resting against the trunk of a tree, Fiyero looked up at Elphaba. He hadn't thought what would happen once he found her. In his mind he supposed they would return to the simpler days of Shiz, time rewound to when he was happy and she was his. The distrust in her eyes was clear, and she had such a coldness to her now. But he couldn't blame her after all she had faced. Fiyero knew he should be angry, or uncertain, or hurt at least, but he was only sympathetic and grateful. He had found her, he loved her, and she was all that mattered. 

He struggled to start conversation with her so as not to fixate on the too-recent image of her beautiful body wet from the river, lust filling his heart. "Are you hungry? I can find us something to eat." He so longed to take care of her again. She shook her head, a tense smile not quite reaching her eyes.

"Should we…talk?" He cursed his awkwardness, but this tension between them would only grow if left unresolved. Her shoulders hunched involuntarily. She hated 'talking.' He continued for her. "It's been so long. I've missed you," he couldn't quite keep the tenderness out of his voice. "It's been so lonely without you."

She kept her face unreadable, a new talent she must have acquired. The old Elphaba couldn't hide her emotions for a minute. "You had Glinda. Oh, I guess I should congratulate you on your engagement." His heart dropped. How could she believe he would love Glinda instead of her? His quizzical look inspired her to add, "One hears rumors, even flying in the air." He heard the spike of envy in her voice, betraying what her face would not.

Fiyero's reply was not unkind, but very frank. "You of all people should know not to keep stock in rumors, unless your solubility has changed since I last held you." The image of him holding her came unbidden to his mind, making his fingers curl on his lap. He yearned for her so. His patience had been so tested, could he really wait longer? At the sight of her eyes, he knew he could, and would. As long as was necessary, even should it be forever. He let the matter drop for now. He had time.

Darkness fell, and they prepared for sleep. He took off his shirt to clean up by the river, and walking back, he saw her bent over it. Questioningly, he approached her, "What is it?" She looked up, and he saw unexpected tears on her cheeks. In her hands was the crumpled letter he always carried with him, even after two years, stained with his blood and her tears. He looked at her in the eye and said in a calmly direct voice. "I searched everywhere for you. I never gave up."

Her face was so uncharacteristically open, struck by his words and the proof she held. She knew where he stood now, and he felt such a peace from that. The choice was hers, but she knew where his loyalties lie.

Finally she spoke in a small quiver, "Can you ever forgive me?"

"Oh, Fae. I already have."

"You're not angry?" He smiled kindly at her, shaking his head. How could he be angry with a face like that, eyes wide and hopeful? "Why?" She had never understood his devotion to her, and he couldn't express it adequately in words. He took her hand, kissed her fingertips gently, and pressed them to his heart.

It was as if this melted all the ice away from her. She pulled him to her, seeking the comfort she had so long denied herself. In his arms, she felt so right. He held her tightly, thankfully. Oz, he had missed her. He felt his heart reawakening in her presence, as if from a long, nightmarish sleep. He kissed her hair, wrapping his arms more tightly around her, willing himself not to cry with relief.

She looked up, and her eyes were so innocent again, as if the past had dropped away for moment. He let his lips brush hers gently, unable to wait any longer. She pulled him to her for a more proper kiss, deepening it until he felt the long remembered drowning sensation that haunted his dreams. Desperation hid in her clasping fingers, and he knew even if he wanted to, he could not deny her anything tonight. She was back in his arms. He would do anything for her.

Baptized by her love, his heart sloughed off the dead skin that had numbed it. Overwhelmed with the sudden stimulation of relief, joy and hope, he felt his love for her so strongly it knocked the wind out of him. He needed her so desperately. Her body pressed against his, reawakening it for her.

His lips examined her thoroughly for scars, any hint of change. She shivered, and he pulled her more tightly to him, claiming her as his own. Passionately, she returned his affection, whispering her thanks that he was alive and present. Reacquainting himself with her, he ran his hands over her skin lovingly as she mirrored his gesture. The world was spinning out of control, bittersweet longing finally reaching resolution. With an undiscovered confidence that must be another of her newly acquired skills, she took control of their reunion, stripping them both of their clothing.

He had intended to allow her to reacquaint herself with him slowly, reestablish the trust they had shared until she was ready for this. One look in her eyes robbed him of any restraint he might have had, as she whispered, "As long as you're mine, I've lost all resistance."

"My Fae. I was always yours."

She pushed him to the ground, and the lustful thoughts that whirled in his head amazed him. Her aggression was undeniably hot, and he wanted her so very badly. Straddling him confidently, she obviously remembered his weakness, catching his ear in her devastating lips. Any semblance of self control he had was lost. He rolled her underneath, hands gripping her tightly to him. When he felt her body around him once more, he cried out with total ecstasy. She felt amazing, even more than he remembered.

She rolled them again, pinning him underneath her, and he saw her intense desire reflected in her eyes. At that, a heat beyond what he considered possible filled him, and he knew with utter certainty that he was undeniably and completely forever hers. They found their redemption there together, salvation found in each other's love. Her rocking body brought them higher and higher, lost in a sea of pleasure all the more incredible for the pain that had preceded it. He lost conscious thought, held in her rhythm and embrace as if they were precious chains binding his heart forever to her. How he loved her! Fingers curling into her hair, he felt himself exploding with the sensation of her again. Oh, how had he lived without her? Even for a minute?

Quivering above him, she collapsed heavily on top of him, and he welcomed the pressure that told him she was real. "I love you," he told her honestly, wrapping his arms around her and savoring the feel of her naked back against his hands.

Feeling her smile against his chest, he barely caught her words, "I love you Fiyero."

He pulled her face up to his, looking her deeply in the eye. "Promise me, you will never leave me again. It would kill me this time. I can't live another second without you."

She promised, though this time she actually met his eyes. "I will never leave you again. I belong with you." Truer words were never spoken, and he rewarded her epiphany with a tender kiss. They wound themselves together as if afraid they would be pulled apart again in their sleep. Dreams claimed them, though Fiyero was certain no dream could rival the one that had just come true.

He prayed she would still be there when he woke up.


	22. Chapter 22

Fiyero woke up with a start. Where was she? Elphaba could not be missing. No. Not again. What would he do? He couldn't handle this again. Why would she do this? He had just found her, and she was gone again. Frantic with fear and desperation, he searched everywhere for her fruitlessly. Alone in the forest, he screamed her name.

It was his own voice which woke him, and disoriented, he looked beside him where his sleeping angel lay. She was here. Thank Oz, she was still here. He collected her in his arms, pulling her tightly against him as if afraid she would disintegrate and be blown away in the wind. The memory of the dream still flooded his emotions with fear and need, and he fought the desire to wake her up to prove she was there.

Shuddering in the night chill, he reached for their discarded clothing to pull over them in a sort of nest. It was difficult to reach while still holding Elphie and not waking her, but he would not let her go. Cocooned, he snuggled her against him, dropping light kisses on her face and hair. Elphaba. His Elphaba. His love. Slowly he drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Elphaba stretched luxuriously, feeling very warm and well rested. The awareness of the forest's floor beneath her and Fiyero's arms around her seeped slowly back to her. Fiyero was here. She pulled back to prove it. Sighing contently, she burrowed against his warmth and strength. She was sticky and dirty from sleeping naked on the ground after their late night excursions, but if he woke with her missing, even to take a bath, she shuddered to think of the consequences.

Besides, she enjoyed this time to revel in his existence. He had forgiven her, and he still loved her. How, she wouldn't begin to imagine, but she had no doubt every word was true. Why else would he have chosen this ridiculous half-life with her as a fugitive? And as soon as the thoughts were fully formed, the guilt came crashing around, swallowing her whole. Well, it was too late for second-guessing. What was done was done.

Fiyero stirred, rubbing her back and side where his hands rested. As he gained consciousness, a huge grin formed on his face. Apparently he was relieved she had not fled in her trademark manner. Before he even opened his eyes, his lips searched for hers clumsily. His body discussed with hers without either of them having any input, and it was decided on the appropriate wake up call. It was only after crying her name in release that Fiyero's eyes finally opened to meet hers.

"Well good morning to you too." She teased.

"I love you." His blunt confession of affection always took her off guard, and she returned his words with a smile and a kiss.

As always, practicality won over sentimentality. "We should get moving."

She had sorted out their clothing and was starting to get dressed as Fiyero stared at her from his position on the ground. "I said I love you, and you want to get moving." She was in trouble; she could tell from the way his eyes stared at the grass and twigs instead of her.

Relenting, she knelt beside him. "Fiyero, lover, friend, I would like to get moving so we might live to continue confessing our love."

He was appeased, pulling her back into his arms to kiss her thoroughly which was quite the opposite of her intention. "Our love?"

"Yes. Our love." She had forgotten how he needed reassurance from her, as cold as she had trained herself to be. At that they dressed and worked their way through the forest without much more of a plan than to be free of it by nightfall.

Finally they reached the outskirts, and Fiyero suddenly exclaimed, "Hey, come on. I have an idea." Terrified as he began pulling her toward the village, Elphaba didn't ask him what his idea was, but she did question its wisdom. Reaching the sleepy little town, Fiyero helped Elphaba rearrange her clothing to hide as much of her green skin as possible, her hair falling over her face and her hands buried in her pockets. Fiyero walked in front, blocking the direct view of her face as she kept it down as much as she could. He stopped in front of a large cobblestone, and the face that answered his knock almost caused Elphaba to abandon her costume in joy.

"Mercus!" She shouted before quickly remembering herself.

Mercus himself looked shocked for a second, then a grin spread across his face. "Well if it isn't Fiyero and his beautiful friend. How are you both?"

Fiyero's voice was urgent. "Mercus, can we come in? It's important."

"Sure. Sure, I guess. What's the matter?" The surprise was evident.

"I'll explain inside." They found themselves ushered into a living room that was mercifully empty. Elphaba shook her long hair back, grateful to regain her less contorted posture. Once they were seated, the two found themselves updating him on their renegade status. Fiyero mentioned that he had heard his friend was not exactly outstanding citizen number one in the eyes of the wizard himself, and Mercus laughed.

"Yes, well, when have I ever been one to do as I'm told?" The men shared a private joke at this, and Elphaba smiled indulgently at them. How long had it been since she had seen Mercus? She couldn't even say. Those days at his house were the happiest of her life, leading her to Fiyero, giving her friends, teaching her acceptance and the reality of her own worth. She had never expected to see him again.

Finally Fiyero reached the punch line of the conversation. "So, will you help us find a way to safety? I'm afraid we're both too visible to try anything on our own."

Mercus took a deep breath and considered it. He walked to the window, facing the view of the forest they had recently exited beyond its glass panes. He sighed heavily, "I don't know if you can escape. It's very dangerous, especially as recognizable as you both are. It would be tricky, and many people would have to be bought or controlled. People are so unpredictable. With so many variables is much potential for disaster. I don't know."

He shook his head, but they knew not to speak and break his chain of thought. Disappointment coursed through her, and she was reminded why she had left the group to begin with. Wishing only wounds the heart, and she had enough wounds without them giving her new hopes to be ripped away. Finally, he decided, "Stay here. I've missed you both, and escape will find you no safer than you are here."

Fiyero leapt up, seizing his friends arm and pulling him into a hug, laughing with relief. After offering their thanks, Fiyero returned to her side. Mercus smiled at her. "So, is she still available or have you finally gotten up the brains to claim her? If you haven't I'll tell you, I will."

There was a twinge of annoyance at them speaking of her as if she wasn't here, but Fiyero pulled her possessively to his side. "Do you claim me?" He smiled down at her sweetly.

She reached up for a chaste kiss, followed with "No," tauntingly.

Mercus laughed heartily at this. "I see nothing's changed with you two."

He showed them upstairs to one of his many guest rooms and offered to let them freshen up before dinner. Elphaba wished she had some cleaner clothes to change into, and Fiyero promised to see if he could find her some. Washing off, she lapsed into thinking of how Fiyero had handled everything. She would never have thought to ask someone for help. It was so opposite of her nature. She would inflict her wrath on others, but any difficulties or puzzles she would keep to herself until she unraveled them. That was the difference between her and Fiyero. He would keep his pain to himself, but be quick to tap the resources of those around him if given a challenge. Here he had only been with her one day, and she had found more friendship, support and shelter than she had on her own power for two years.

He complemented her so well, talented in every area she was lacking. His patience, love and forgiveness still left her in awe while she could barely forgive an accidentally misspoken word against a far removed acquaintance. His talent with people and politics contrasted her stubbornness and uncompromising nature. Every weakness of hers matched with his strength. They fit together so well.

Fiyero knocked to tell her that he had found some clothes for her, when she pulled him in to her. Kissing him soundly, she allowed herself to indulge in her sentimental gratitude. "What was that for?"

"Existing." She dressed and continued as if nothing had happened, but her heart smiled in recognition of the one on his face.

* * *

AN: I haven't decided yet if Nessa is going to be tornado-ed or not...any preferences? 


	23. Chapter 23

Mercus and Fiyero had gone out gathering supplies for the intended bash tonight. Fiyero was grateful for the chance to regain some of their childhood frivolity. The last two years had been hard for all of Oz, and they had all grown older than the calendar had required.

Mercus had transformed his talent of networking and persuasion to work a carefully constructed subversive maneuver against the Wizard, and the parties were a contingent part. They served as recruiting and cover for the subterfuge all at once.

He was also glad for the opportunity for Elphaba to meet more people. She needed to let more people to befriend her. It really was unhealthy for her to have no one but him, and Glinda was too busy to be there for her friend. Mercus was a start, but she should be surrounded by her admirers as she deserved. She had so flourished when they had first gone to these parties, and he still regretted not taking her back against her protests. She thought it made her weak, but he knew it was really the best thing for her. She should learn it was okay to have people you trust, someone to rely on.

Walking in, both men's attention was immediately drawn to the billiard room. A stunningly sexy figure with onyx locks and viridian skin, dressed in the only clothes Mercus had of female nature: a leather halter top with a matching black miniskirt, leftovers from some conquest. Never would she have worn that at Shiz, but the years had taught her a nonchalant poise with her body that was simultaneously intimidating and alluring. Also, it was that or nothing. He felt himself dwelling on the nothing a little too long.

She was posed by the table, barefoot toes braced on a chair so her attractive thigh was clearly visible. Bent over to align the shot, she provided them quite a nice view of what they would like nice views of. Her sultry lips were pouted in concentration, eyes fiery with focus under their ebony lashes, all framed with that exotic skin and breathtaking hair. Fiyero felt his jaw drop, and Mercus's eyes were huge beside him. She was so…ravishingly beautiful.

She aimed, and with a resounding crack, three balls dropped into the pockets at once. Realizing she was being watched, she shook her hair back and turned to face them with confident grace, and they were in such total awe of the goddess before them that they merely watched as she smiled as if everything were normal, waved, and circled the table to continue her game.

Mercus turned to him, punching him hard in the shoulder jealously, "You lucky bastard." He sure was.

* * *

Elphaba was nervous. This party was a bad idea. What if someone recognized her? They would all be in danger. She felt like a cancer on the lives of everyone she touched. Mercus had just insisted that it would look more suspicious to cancel than to ride it out. 

How could they not recognize her? She didn't think green skin was exactly a common commodity. Mercus had made it a costume party to help, but Elphaba didn't think she could blend in well enough. Her only costume was herself, so she guessed technically she was going as the Wicked Witch. Donning her iconic hat, she made a face in the mirror at the ridiculous sight that greeted her. They were doomed.

Fiyero walked in, looking over her shoulder at her reflection in the mirror. His eyes traveled over her half-dressed body hungrily, and she felt her breath catch in her throat. He was so good at that. She struggled to maintain her composure as his lustful eyes made her feel wanted and wanton all at once. She wanted to say something, but she couldn't think of anything that didn't end with, "take me please, Fiyero." She used to be so strong, but she had no resistance to him.

They were still adjusting to the reality of each other, having been apart so long that dreams seemed more real than memories. She recalled the time when she could have Fiyero anytime she wanted him, which was often. Which was now. But she still felt awkward initiating. She still felt like an unwanted ugly duckling, though she knew she was too old to become the swan now. She had made peace with her duckness, until his eyes raked over her like that.

Turning to face him, he seduced her with his eyes. His eyes could say more than most people's lips and much more convincingly. She was crossing to him without conscious thought, aware of it only when she arrived a breath away. She was determined to not melt at the heat of his gaze. "So what do you think?"

What a loaded question that was. He allowed himself another scorching stare before answering huskily, "I feel like the Big Bad Wolf in front of Little Red Riding Hood."

"Wrong fairy tale. I'm the Witch. Can't you tell?" she teased.

"Mmm, you do look very…" he bit his lip, eyeing her suggestively, "wicked." He leaned down to kiss her ravenously, and she pulled him tightly against her. His hand was on the laces to her top when the door opened, a voice calling for Fiyero.

"Sorry." Mercus ducked back out, and Fiyero fell back frustrated.

He closed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair, regaining himself, and when his eyes fixed on her again, she wanted to rip his clothes off right then. "I will be…right…back." His words were so emphatic, she had to smile. "Hold that thought." Halfway out the door, he ducked his head back in, "Don't even think of leaving." She smiled, and then heard Fiyero's "Ow! Why'd you punch me again?"

Mercus's voice came through the door. "You damned lucky bastard."

* * *

Fiyero wanted to go back to Elphaba. Now. Right now. He finished helping Mercus as fast as humanly possible, remembering the spark in her eyes when he'd called her wicked. She was irresistibly tantalizingly enticingly tempting. Ever since that pool table thing this afternoon, she had been itching in his brain, and now he was completely on fire for her. 

He almost flew up the stairs, not even caring that the guests had already started arriving. He raced to her room, panting from the mad dash. She was still there, and still amazingly striking in that costume. He shut the door and locked it.

Turning to her, he tried to be smooth. "So, where were we." She just smirked at his cheesy line. Crossing to her, he pulled her forcefully to him. "I want you." Memories of their previous encounters flooded his system with more motivation to rip her clothes off, though he held off by tenuous thread. He poured hot kisses all over her, nibbling her ear and neck as if she were a fine delicacy. She smiled, returning his advances with her own, and he was powerless against her seduction.

Naked, she was even more exhilaratingly beautiful than was right. How could something so enticing exist if he wasn't supposed to be tempted? He took her body against his, and he was filled with wonder by her anew. Every time he touched her, he was surprised by how amazing she was. Every time. Together they researched the limits of human pleasure, with astonishing results.

He rubbed his arm lightly as she started to fall asleep against him. He grinned widely as he imagined how hard Mercus would hit him tomorrow.

At least Elphaba got her wish, he thought wryly. They never even made it down to the party to be recognized.


	24. Chapter 24

Unfortunately dodging one party (however pleasantly) did not solve their problems. There were many others, frequent and long into the night. Luckily no one had discovered them yet, though Elphaba was certain they eventually would. The patrons of this latest gathering were of the recruiting variety, so they had to be very careful. She had decided to be hidden as much as possible, though Fiyero was to assist Mercus in their subtle unspoken negotiations.

Fiyero was actually quite the blessing to the entire campaign according to his old friend. With his inherent people skills and flair for charm and politics, he and Mercus were a devastating team. She wondered if perhaps this way was better than hers…stratagem versus open defiance. It was slower, but at least they weren't stopped and hunted. Perhaps Glinda had been right to stay.

They were currently appealing to some delegate from Quox, though she was unclear about the details. She didn't like the woman at all, and she was glad to be able to express her distaste from her hiding place. Elphaba watched the catlike woman leering at Fiyero, admiring his broad shoulders, trim figure, and handsome face. The territorial feeling that was suddenly rising in her had nothing to do with how attractive the woman was either.

"Who is your friend, Mercus? He is darling." The soft accent instilled the words with subtly sexuality. Her painted fingernail trailed across his chest, much to his discomfort. He seemed trapped, thoroughly unhappy and angry at the presumption of this woman, but he mustn't react for fear of damaging Mercus's relationship with her.

Mercus took charge, smoothly defusing the situation by removing the woman's hand to kiss it. "He's taken my dear. Very…very taken."

She was not dissuaded, pouting her lips at him. "What a pity." She leaned closer to him, wrapping herself around his arm. "But I won't tell if you won't." Fiyero did not look pleased at all at her persistence, and he was about to say something rash.

Elphaba decided she'd had enough. Summoning all her boldness, she rose to her full height and swayed across the room, eyes locked with Fiyero and oblivious to the ogling stares of the other men. Feminine yet commanding, she ignored the silence that had filled the room and focused on her lover. She bent to him, lips sensuously brushing his in a possessive kiss. Then she curled on his lap, nuzzling his neck as his eyes closed. Sultry, she whispered, "Hello my love. Miss me?"

He breathed, "Oh yes."

* * *

The woman withdrew at their scene, moving on to harass Mercus for something else. Elphaba's eyes were intense and possessive as they held his again. Fiyero felt like putty in her hands. That little display had been the hottest thing he'd ever seen. The other men were still staring hungrily at her, and he felt so lucky that she was in his arms. He whispered in her ear, "Wow. My hero." 

She smiled and laced her fingers around his neck, "You didn't expect me to let you go without a fight."

Fiyero traced her lips, "I would never go. Not when I have you." They kissed, and the men around seemed to give up the last of their hope, returning to their previous conversations. "I love you."

"Prove it."

He was just about to rise to the challenge as it were when Mercus returned, running a hand through his hair tensely. "Well that was great. Thanks for that, really. Now I'll have to charm her myself for ages so she forgets your little interlude."

He smiled sheepishly. "Honestly though…" eyes on the girl in his lap, "can you blame me?"

Mercus grinned at her then back at him, "Of course not. I'd punch you in the arm again if you didn't have a beautiful woman in the way."

"My hero twice," he murmured in her ear. She grinned. They were more relaxed than he had felt in years, grateful to let their relationship into the open after their years of mutual hiding and painful facades.

One of Mercus's friends that he had never properly met approached them cautiously. "Mercus? Could I borrow you?"

When he returned, he was holding a letter, and his face was grave. Fiyero could tell he should be concerned. "Mercus, what is it? What's happened?"

"Not here."

They retired to the other room, away from prying eyes. "It's from Lady Glinda. She must have found out you were here, which is a problem first of all. If she found out, so could others. And I'm guessing we abandoned the whole low profile thing back there, which complicates this a little more."

Fiyero nodded, "What does the letter say?"

He sighed heavily, eyes flicking to Elphaba guiltily. "It's a warning. They're setting a trap for you, and she wanted to caution you not to be rash and fall for it. I'll let you read her words. She's actually quite funny."

Fiyero caught the smile on Mercus's face, wondering if he had ever introduced the two. Perhaps he should when this was all over.

Elphaba interrupted, "But what trap?"

Their friend pressed his lips together in a grave line that did not bode well. Hesitantly, he said, "It's about your sister I'm afraid."

Her eyes were gigantic now, "Nessa?! What about Nessa?" When no one answered her, she flushed, anger filling her visibly. "Tell me what it says about my sister!" She could be terrifying like this, and it was clear how she had existed as the Wicked Witch with such infamy.

Mercus looked down, and Fiyero took the letter from him. "She's afraid Nessa's life is in danger, though she doesn't know how. Apparently they had been scheming for quite some time just to think of this." He looked up at her, "They plan to kill you Elphaba. Capture you at her funeral and execute you." He felt betrayed by the false peace their haven here had provided. His fears invading now, he prayed somehow he could stop it this time. She could not be taken. She could not be killed.

Her face had drained of color, and she breathed "Nessa. No." Looking up at him, eyes frantic and fearful, "I have to stop them. I have to go." She rushed to the door, but he caught her arm.

"Didn't you hear what I said?! They plan to kill you Elphaba. Murder you. You can't go rushing off like this straight into their hands!" She wasn't listening, only concerned with the safety of those she loved, never her own. She shook him off, but he pinned her to the wall. ":Look at me!" She raised wild eyes to face his defiantly. No one could stop her when she was determined.

He had to try. His voice softened with his despair. "Please. I can't lose you. Not again. We'll find a way out of this. Just don't go. Please Elphaba. I'm begging you." He felt tears threatening, and he fought the lump in his throat.

She did not look convinced, focused in her tunnel-visioned way on her sister. He was angry now, frustrated that she wouldn't listen, that she would let herself be taken. Desperate, he decided not to hold anything back. She might hate him, but she would live. "You promised not to leave me again. You promised. After everything, you can break that?" The hurt, guilt and anger that flashed across her face ripped his heart open. Hating himself, he hated the Wizard so much more for this, for making him have to do this. Pure undiluted loathing filled him with a need for vengeance that was bloodthirsty and primal.

Everything was slipping through his fingers. He couldn't fight the tears, and angry as they fell from his eyes, he begged her again, "Elphaba, please. Trust me. I _swear_ to you I will _find_ a _way_. You can't go. I can't live without you." He sank to the sofa, head in his hands.

"Fiyero." It was so soft that he almost didn't hear it. She had never seen him cry before, and her face was so stricken. She knelt before him, "I can't let them kill my little sister for my sins. You know that."

He felt her suffering, but he just couldn't let her do this. Shaking his head, he placed his palms on either side of her face. "I know." He kissed her forehead tenderly. She couldn't help being who she was. It was part of what made him love her so much. "I'll go. Just promise you'll stay here."

Surprised, she leaned back, "Fiyero, no. No!" She would never agree to his sacrifice, but at least he stood some chance of survival. They weren't plotting against him.

He brushed her face, nodding. Suddenly he saw Mercus standing in the back, looking very much like he wanted to vanish into the woodwork rather than be held witness to their very private scene. Meeting his friend's eye, he said, "Mercus, I need you to do something for me." He was surprisingly calm for someone about to risk his life in such a foolhardy manner. Terrified, the other man nodded tentatively. "Don't let her leave. Whatever it takes. Just, keep her safe for me."

He stood up, and crossed the room to prepare. In moments, he was out in the night. A wild and vicious wind had taken up, and he saw the clouds ominous and threatening above him.


	25. Chapter 25

Fiyero had found an unguarded horse and was just about to embark on his journey, hopefully arriving near sunrise when a voice caused him to whirl around. "Elphaba!" She was smiling, though he was not glad to see her. "What are you doing here? How did you get away from Mercus?"

Aloof and knowingly she smiled, "Did you really think he could keep me there if I decided to leave? I thought I told you I'm impossible to hold?"

"Don't I know it," he sighed heavily. "So there's no use in arguing? You're going to go get yourself killed and there's nothing I can do about it?"

She pulled him to her, kissing him deeply. "Oh, my love. Of course there's no use arguing." She had been obviously moved by his actions and words earlier, love rather than anger or fear in her eyes. Perhaps his somewhat noble stupidity had given her the courage she needed. Stroking his face sweetly, she added, "But you may come."

"Oh, well, thank you." Sarcasm etched the words in his frustration, but he supposed he should accept the reality of the situation. "Fine, hop on."

She laughed. "No offense dear, but why don't we take mine? It's a little faster." She brought out the broom, boarding it effortlessly. He shuddered to think of riding it a second time, but again he had to accept what he could not change.

The first ride was a picnic compared to this one, and the howling winds tossed them about in the frightening sky. Elphaba leaned low to the broom, and he molded himself over her to keep their speed up. They rocketed like a bullet through the storm, buffeted sickening by the wild currents in the air. The tempest raged at them, angry for their invasion until zooming toward the ground, they landed hard, pushed by the winds in retribution. He tumbled headfirst into the dirt, grateful they hadn't landed in a thorny or rocky area.

"Wait here." Fiyero commanded, though he knew she probably wouldn't listen. Heedless, she followed, and they approached the house cautiously. Inside, he found a familiar munchkin. "Boq! Nessa's in danger."

Boq had a grouchy look on his face. "Maybe then she'll learn a little consideration for other people's feelings."

Fiyero wanted to shake him. "Not if she's dead! We have to get her out of here. Right now!"

"Dead?" Boq was obviously upset with the crippled girl, but he did still care for her. "What do you mean? Nessa?! Where are you?" With Boq galvanized into action, the trio sought Nessa.

The girl was preparing for bed, unhappy at the rude interruption. "Boq, what do you want now?" She turned around. "Elphie! Fiyero! What are you doing here? You can't imagine how worried I've been…"

Fiyero interrupted her, "Later. We have to get out of here. You're in terrible danger."

Like her sister, this was not a girl to be ordered around, and she refused to rush into things. "What are you talking about? Explain things properly this instant!"

Elphaba was the one who saw the tornado racing through the sky. "Fiyero!" Clutching his sleeve, she pointed, eyes frightened.

Nessa could not see the window from where she sat, "What? What are you all staring at?"

Elphie turned and grabbed her sister. "We're leaving now, whether you like it or not!" Fiyero helped Elphaba lift the girl, taking her sister from her and racing downstairs though it was considerably more difficult now. Nessa had taken to whacking him in the shoulder for this disgraceful kidnapping with some haughty demands for her immediate release thrown in for good measure. Boq grabbed the chair, and Elphaba turned to the glass-beaded slippers that their father had given his favorite daughter.

Fiyero called back, wondering why on earth she would stop for something so unimportant at such a drastically crucial moment. "Elphaba! Come on!" The tornado was approaching rapidly, and he could see debris whirling in its black mass.

She came running up, slipping the shoes on Nessa's feet. "Set her down. Nessa run!" She had enchanted the shoes to hold her sisters weight, and with Fiyero and Elphaba's help balancing, they ran through the house and into the night air. Boq caught up, casting the chair aside when he saw Nessa's legs supporting her weight. They fled, racing the storm. Elphie's broom couldn't support all four, so they scanned frantically for a shelter nearby.

"Here!" Fiyero cried out, spying a root cellar that looked safe if very old. They raced below ground, barely securing the door before they heard the storm hit. Huddling in the corner, Boq and Nessa looked so terrified. Fiyero pulled Elphaba into his arms, protecting her from anything he could. Darkness fell with the slam of the cellar door, and all they could do was wait for the result of their rescue attempt.

It wasn't more than a minute before they heard a loud banging, and an explosion that rocked the ground above them. Dirt and debris from the ceiling showered them from the powerful impact, and Fiyero clutched Elphaba protectively to him, shielding her as best he could. It was followed by such darkness and silence, he was afraid they were all dead. Finally, certain the danger had passed, they crawled out of their hiding place. The scene of devastation above left little to the imagination of the odds of their survival had they been inside the house.

Elphaba met his eyes, fear and amazement in them. It seems they had arrived just in the nick of time.

Boq's eyes went wide and his voice was full of disbelief. "You almost got…got…tornado-ed! Oh, Nessa!" He held her closer, wrapping her protectively in his arms. It seems whatever quarrel they had been in the middle of when Fiyero found them, it had been resolved.

Another house lay crumpled on the site where the governor's manor had been moments previously, and a very dazed little girl was staggering out onto its dilapidated porch. Wide-eyed and open-mouthed, the little girl looked around in astonishment, then speaking to the little dog in her arms, she said, "Toto I've a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore." Her curious eyes looked around in wonder, and for a second they locked onto Elphaba's green skin with a confused look. Fiyero pulled her back into hiding, praying that the little girl would think she was imagining things. "We must be over the rainbow."

A giant bubble was growing from the distance. At Glinda's appearance, Elphaba pulled at his arm, hissing in his ear, "Fiyero! Glinda!" The necessary intervening words were too much for her in her anticipation. He worried that they should probably remain unseen, but he knew Elphie would have none of that. He convinced her to wait until he brought the famed sorceress to them.

Glinda approached the little girl, whose name was Dorothy, and Fiyero used his training at hunting to approach stealthily. A stone's throw away, he popped up enough that he hoped only she could see him. Glinda caught his eye, hers widening in response, and sent the girl down the yellow brick road to the Emerald City to be dealt with later.

She followed his motions to go around the back where they could be unseen, and then, when she nodded that the coast was clear, he stood up and embraced his friend. "Oh Glinda. You can't imagine the night we've had. If you hadn't sent that warning…"

"Oh good! I was so afraid you wouldn't get it in time." She looked around, "Where's Elphie?"

He tried to fight his paranoia. Glinda would never be in on a plot against her best friend, but he just felt so irrationally protective of his love in the face of this development. "She's hiding nearby. I'll bring her to you later, but I'm afraid now may not be the time. Is the threat on her still real?" She nodded somberly. "Ok. Can you meet us somewhere safe?"

Glinda gave him directions to the safehouse she had arranged. "I'm just so glad you got the message. When I think of what might have happened…" she shuddered. He nodded understandingly. She smiled at him, her hand on his arm, "Oh Fiyero, we have to protect her." He and she, they had always been so much alike.


	26. Chapter 26

Elphaba and Fiyero were the first couple to sneak into the hideout, being the most dangerous to be discovered. They tried to walk slowly, though with all the adrenaline, it was very difficult not to sprint to the supposed safety. She opened the door, fighting the urge to slam it shut behind her. Looking around she discovered the safehouse was a little apartment, decently sized enough to not arouse suspicion when several people came to "visit."

Boq and Nessa were next as with her new mobility, she was not easily recognizable. Her sister was having a little trouble walking having never done so before, but Boq took care of her quite well. Apparently whatever quarrel existed between them, he was still devoted to her, proof in the soft glances and unnecessary touches. Elphaba smiled. Her sister would be fine.

They sat in the living area on the couches there, nervously waiting for Glinda or capture, whichever fate held for them tonight. Reclining against Fiyero, Elphaba struggled to remain calm. His gentle touches were reassuring, but she just couldn't relax.

Nessa was the one who finally broke the tense silence. "I can't believe you're really here. I never thought I'd see you again. Father's been sick with worry." Elphaba scoffed unpleasantly; Father was not worried about her as much as the reflection on him. Her sister continued unabated, "_I_ was worried. Where did you go? You just left. You didn't even say goodbye."

Again came the familiar guilt, but she had nothing she could say to make it better. Fiyero was the one who answered for her, sensing her loss of words, "She had to do what she had to do." She didn't want to face the emotional scene her sister would create at their reunion, so she snuck off to the privacy of the bathroom.

Splashing some water on her face, she heard his words to Nessa through the door, "I know it's hard to accept. It took me some time as well, but it's so much easier to forgive her when she's back."

Nessa's voice was that of a spoiled child, "She's just so selfish. She never thinks of anyone else's feelings."

"You know she just wanted to protect you. It's who she is. Can't you tell from how she risked her life to save you tonight?" For such strong words, he was so gentle about it. Elphaba cracked the door open to spy on them, still not trusting that the worst was over.

After a moment, Nessa seemed contrite. "You're right. I've just missed her so much. She was the one I depended on, and then she was gone. If it weren't for Boq, I don't know what I would have done." He nodded understandingly as Nessa continued, "It was more than just missing her help, you know? She's my sister. I love her."

Fiyero traded, "Trust me, I can sympathize."

Elphaba could see Nessa had stopped sniffling, and she took that as a sign to return. Entering the room, bashful and hesitantly, she suddenly felt like everyone was going to mob her with a group hug. She did want Nessa to feel better, but she just hated all the awkward emotional drama. Couldn't it just be enough that she had to go, and now she was back?

Glinda, with perfect timing as always, chose this moment to enter. She ran to Elphaba, pulling her into her arms. "Oh Elphie!" The two girls held each other, grateful to be together at last. Then Glinda turned, locked the door and came to greet the others. Boq merely nodded, and Nessa and Glinda shared a polite hug. Elphaba tried not to be jealous as Fiyero pulled Glinda into a tight hug, kissing her cheek and patting her back. After all, they had been extremely close, enough to pass off as engaged. She didn't doubt either of their devotion for her though, not being stupid enough to miss all the proof.

Then Glinda returned to Elphaba. "I was so afraid I'd never see you again." Glinda grabbed her hand, squeezing it tightly, and Elphaba smiled widely at her friend.

She had missed Glinda more than anyone. Sitting arm and arm on the couch, they caught up amicably as if they were not hunted by evil forces.

Finally, Fiyero was the one who refocused them. "So…where do we go from here?" The mood darkened, and somber again, the group looked from face to face for some revelation. There was none to be found.

Glinda shook her head, "Well, you can't go back to where you were staying, and Nessa can't return to the governor's manor as it's been crushed." The story of Elphaba's life…there was always no going back.

Nessa's voice was shaky with this realization when she turned to Boq, "What are we to do then? Where are we going to go?" He obviously had no answers, shaking his head with opened mouth and shrugging helplessly.

Fiyero was surprisingly calm for the intensity of his words, "I don't think we can go on running any longer. It seems no matter how far we run, they always find a way to drag us back." Not us, me, she thought morbidly. It was her fault they were all in this position.

Glinda seconded this, nodding, "You can't hide either. They won't stop until they've found you. After the Monkeys' release, I'm afraid Madame Morrible is out for blood." Her eyes glanced guiltily toward Elphaba, and yet again she was struck with how this was all her fault.

Sighing, Elphaba stood up. "It's time to end this. I should never have dragged you all into it. I'm sorry. They'll leave all you alone if they have me." She certainly hadn't done any good as it was, terrorizing Oz and her friends with her own stupid principles. Perhaps it was time she grew up and accepted her shortcomings. Some things she cannot change, and hadn't she had enough time to try? "Then you can all have the lives you were meant to have."

Fiyero stood up, grasping her arm. "Absolutely not. That is not an option. Not even close!" They all stood up, rallying around her at this, and outnumbered, she reflected at Nessa's words. Perhaps she was just selfish, but how could she watch her friends suffer for her mistakes?

"It's not your choice to make," Glinda said softly. "We've all have a right to decide." Elphaba looked at her intently, finding it odd that Glinda would be the one to talk of choices, but Glinda refused to meet her eyes. She was, of course, right. Elphaba owed her friends too much of a debt to blindly ignore their wishes. As Fiyero would say, she had done enough deciding for everyone in the past. Her friend continued, "You can't just surrender like that. You already know it's not right." Damn her cursed goodness. Elphaba could see why they had added it to her friend's title.

At this, she relented, knowing she could not win arguing with them all at once, not with Fiyero's eyes and Glinda's words against her. They all stared at her, and she felt like a petulant child being reprimanded. She sighed, and nodded. Fiyero cupped her cheek gently, "Good, because I forbid you to be a martyr." She smirked at his commanding voice, as if he could ever command her. "But you are right…it's time this was over."

"Then we fight." Everyone turned to stare at Glinda, shocked that she would be the one to say it.

The strong words from Glinda's mouth struck a nerve in Elphaba's heart. How much had changed in these two lives that the vicious rebel would seek peace while the society queen would seek a war? Turning to her friend, the latter said to the former, "What's right is right. You taught me that. I'm just a slower learner. You've always been so much smarter than I've ever been. I should have gone with you the first time you asked. I'm sorry."

She clasped her friend's hands. "No, I'm sorry. Look how far you've gone, and I haven't accomplished anything except misery for those I care about. I'm just brash, stupidly clever. You're the smart one…the good one."

Glinda smiled at her friend, "I've heard it said some people…," but Boq interrupted her.

"Not to interrupt this little love-fest, but how exactly are we supposed to fight? There's only five of us."

Elphaba took control now, in her element once the decision to fight was made. "Well, we may be few, but we are very talented. Fiyero, do you remember their defense plans from when you were Captain of the Guard?" He nodded. "Glinda, could you find a way to get us inside?" She looked hesitant, but nodded.

They held council, discussing options and defense strategies, weaknesses and strengths. After a while, she let them talk, trying to clear her head. It felt as if the right way was just waiting in her subconscious to reveal itself, as if destiny had taught it to her in advance.

"That's it!" Everyone looked at her suddenly having been caught up in an argument about catapulting sheep or some such nonsense. She set up the plan, piece by piece, visualizing each part falling into place, each variable that could undo it and each precaution to counter it. It all made such sense. The puzzle came clear, and in that moment of clarity, Elphaba allowed herself to feel hope.

This was the answer all along. She was right to stand, but she couldn't overcome the Wizard by herself. Ah, the mistaken arrogance of youth. The lone wolf is always being hunted; it is the pack that does the hunting. This time would be different. She wasn't fighting alone.

Fiyero called Mercus, asking him to bring everything they would need and giving him the address. When the knock came at the door, Elphie prayed it was their old friend and not their undoing. Glinda opened the door, and when her eyes met Mercus's, their attraction was clear even to someone as socially clueless as Elphaba. She smiled for her friends' happiness, sharing a meaningful glance with Fiyero. The new couple stood in the door until Fiyero coughed loudly to bring their attention to the dangerous still-open door.

Blushing, they came inside, finally shutting the door to the night outside. Fiyero introduced them formally, fighting a wicked smile and winking behind their backs at Elphaba. Mercus cleared his throat, eyes nervously avoiding Glinda, and asked, "So what's the plan?" They all turned to look. "Well you needn't look so surprised. When have I ever been known to miss a good fight?" Fiyero laughed heartily, and the others smiled though they didn't get the joke.

Elphaba briefed him quickly until his soft chuckle grated on her nerves, still a little raw with all the uncertainty and heightened emotions of the last few days. "What exactly is so funny?"

His laugh grew, but he finally managed to contain it enough to say, "Who would imagine such a ballsy, tough-as-nails general would come in such a pretty package? You look so sweet, and then you plot cold-blooded murder. It's like a cuddly killer bunny." His laughter infected the others, and it only increased as her eyes narrowed. She didn't get it. She wasn't cuddly, and she was far closer to a viper than a bunny.

She glared at Fiyero, mid-guffaw, and he stopped short at her piercing glare. He cleared his throat nervously, then said to the others, "Not funny guys. Seriously." They only laughed harder at him, obviously a little terrified of her, and even she couldn't fight a smile at his attempt to get back on her good side. He took it in stride, "Hey, I know who I have to sleep with tonight…I'm not that much of an idiot." They laughed until tears came to their eyes.

She kissed Fiyero forgivingly, snuggling into him as she smiled and shared with her friends. So this was what it meant to be surrounded by friends and family. This was what it meant to be home.

She shook the sentimental thoughts from her head to focus on the task ahead of them. There was much work to be done.


	27. Chapter 27

"Only we could have a party at the prospect of our funeral tomorrow." Mercus's lighthearted words reverberated in Fiyero's thoughts. True, there was laughter and friendship and all the earmarks of a celebration, but beneath it all was that tenseness, that undercurrent of fear.

Last night seemed ages ago, a dream of safety and warmth. He had held Elphaba close to him, secure in his knowledge of her safety and future, foolishly believing his love for her could keep her safe. Not tonight. There was such a finality to the air. One way or the other, this was their last stand. Fiyero was always good at betting, and he knew when a bad hand could be bluffed and when it was smarter just to count your losses. This was not a bet he would take, yet it was one he could not afford to lose.

Plans readied, they had stayed up for some time enjoying the company of each other, so long denied. He caught the adorably coy look Glinda cast toward his friend, and the totally smitten one Mercus directed back. He hoped for their sake that tomorrow was not a fiasco.

Nessa and Boq had retired early, with considerably more tenderness than they'd shown before the earth had shattered for them all. Perhaps some people need a wake-up call to keep their priorities in order. Glancing toward his emerald angel, he knew his priorities were well mapped out.

Her eyes shifted toward him, and she smiled softly before her attention returned to Glinda. Fiyero left his pensive brooding to rejoin the party. Overwhelmed with the need to touch her, he reflexively pulled her to a tender, soul-searching kiss. This completely disrupted the discussion of course, and Fiyero apologized. Elphaba blushed fiercely, but said nothing.

Mercus smoothly suggested they relocate to the couches. Fiyero sat with Elphaba at his side, his arm possessively draped around her more casually than he felt. Meanwhile Mercus and Glinda sat awkwardly on the opposite couch, flirtatious feelings mixing with shy insecurities. The smile that came to his face had nothing to do with the conversation. Watching the blooming attraction on their faces, Fiyero couldn't help but remember how he had begun to discover his true soul mate. He hoped his two friends could find that happiness in each other.

Conversation strayed to the next day's activities, and Mercus assured them that he could assemble the network for their assistance as well. Glinda smiled at him, and Fiyero almost laughed to see his old friend puff himself up a little at her praise. Elphaba oddly enough was the one to redirect them away from work. Turning to him before she looked back at Mercus, she questioned the other man, "Can I ask you something?"

Fiyero fought a smart remark as Mercus merely answered, "Of course. Ask away."

"How did you get pulled into all this? I mean, what made you start the whole Rebellion?"

Fiyero answered for him, "Oh, that's just his nature. Find the nearest fight, and side with the underdog."

"You should know. You trained me."

"Yes, well, someone had to teach you a lesson." Fiyero turned to his lover. "You know, the first time he met yours truly, he beat me to a bloody pulp."

Mercus shrugged, and with a pointed look at Elphaba, "Yes, well, you've always had far too much for me to be jealous of."

Glinda interjected, "Oh, I thought you were old friends."

Mercus looked down at her, an unusual gentleness in his posture and smile, "We weren't always. I actually used to hate him when we roomed together at boarding school."

Fiyero smiled. "Actually, it's quite similar to the two of you ladies." Mercus looked interested, but he promised to tell him later.

Mercus started again, "Fiyero comes in, this rich kid that's never known a day of trouble. He's had more advantages than I could've even dreamed of, and he's stuck with this angry, chip-on-his-shoulder scholarship kid that can only afford one change of uniform. I hated him before I even saw him. I hated the entire school for being better than me."

Fiyero took over, "And I was rather thoughtless at the time..."

Elphaba interjected, "No!" dripping in sarcasm, but he just ignored her.

"I wasn't paying attention and ripped his uniform by accident. I thought he wouldn't want it, so instead of apologizing, I just threw it away. He came back blustering, and I got all defensive."

"I'm sorry to say I went a little ballistic. I grew up on the streets, so you better believe I knew how to fight. Fiyero had no such luck I suppose, and I didn't give him an easy time of it." 

"He means to say, he broke my nose and gave me a couple other scars to remember him by before I learned how to fight back."

"Nothing serious enough to stop you from stealing my first girlfriend."

Fiyero blushed, "Yes, well, I was also something of a...well...flirt back then."

"Flirt's not the word I would use for it, but..." Mercus mercifully cut off in respect of Elphaba's presence.

"So you hated each other?" Glinda asked curiously.

"Loathed," Fiyero said with more than a little mirth, having remembered her use of exactly that word to describe the early days of the girl's domestic partnership. They both turned red instantly, much to Mercus's confusion.

"But you became friends?" Glinda clarified.

"He's not all bad." Fiyero chuckled. "Eventually he figured out I wasn't out to get him. And he was much easier to get along with when he didn't talk with his fists."

"And Fiyero's actually the one that invested in my company. I've always had a something of a way with business, and that year I started my first company, which financed the rest. I owe everything I have to him."

"Makes you wonder if we'd never roomed together as boys, what would have happened," Fiyero was contemplative. "I'd actually asked for a transfer after the first week, but the headmaster wouldn't hear it. Something about how I was too much of a troublemaker."

"Yes, well, it turned out for the best didn't it? You've saved my life how many times now?"

"No more than you've saved mine."

"And for a prince, you're pretty good in a fight."

"Yes, well, you're the experienced one there."

At Glinda's searching look, he explained. "Fiyero was always the sensible one. I never seemed to be able to keep my mouth shut."

"You know, I always looked up to you," Fiyero added, knowing his friend was being modest. "Mercus was always the one who stood up when someone got picked on. Always. It got him in more fights than anyone, but it also got him the most respect."

"I suppose poverty gave me an important insight into the world underneath the surface of people. But that's enough about my personal history." Glinda had been impressed with the character Fiyero had described, and she had let Mercus take her hand. Mercus decided to turn the tables, saying, "Let's talk about Fiyero. He's much more interesting...more of a lover than a fighter as I recall."

Fiyero flushed, trying to redirect the conversation before Elphaba could kill him, but she was too quick, "Quite. He did manage to date my roommate, though not my sister yet."

Mercus asked, "Your roommate? I thought you roomed with Miss Glinda?"

The awkward look that passed between the girls was answer enough. Elphaba attempted to repair the damage, "Yes, well, she had the sense to foist him off on me."

Fiyero interrupted, "You know, that's not quite how I remember it."

Glinda giggled. "Oh, well, we let you think that you did the choosing." She didn't hazard a look at Mercus, fearing he would be displeased with the new information. Why had Elphie brought that up? Fiyero made a mental note to discuss ineffective matchmaking techniques with her.

Mercus shook his head. "Damn. You lucky bastard!" Fiyero moved to protect his arm before he even noticed it, and Elphaba burst into laughter so hard, she almost cried. "So you not only can claim the company of the magnetic and bewitching Miss Elphaba, you also got a chance with the charming and breathtakingly beautiful Miss Glinda? How do you do it? I mean, you're not all that attractive..."

He couldn't help but laugh at his friend's good natured ribbing. "It must be my super-intelligent brain." They all burst into laughter, and he feigned hurt. "My severe lack of arrogance? My impressive humility?" Glinda was still blushing slightly, and he felt the need to verify. "Well, lucky as I may be, Glinda was wise enough to ditch me after, what, a month?" She nodded.

Mercus turned to his side to face the pretty blonde, "So you're smart as well as pretty," to which Glinda flashed her adorable smile at him. The two were concentrated on each other for a moment, and Fiyero was glad to see Glinda truly happy for the first time in recent memory. He had gotten so used to her faking a smile that he didn't really remember how pretty her real one was.

Fiyero turned to his partner, tickling Elphaba lightly, "I blame her roommate for telling her the truth about my brainless foolishness, though I got her back for that I'd say."

Mercus responded, "Yes, well, we're all pretty glad she got a hold of you. Goodness knows what kind of improvement you are now from the carefree, egotistical ass you used to be." Mercus teasing was true despite the deep friendship Fiyero knew the man had always held for him.

He nodded, knowing exactly how lucky he was that Elphaba had come into his life.

When at last they retired, Fiyero and Elphaba in search of a suitable room in the apartment, he noticed the couple had stayed behind, facing each other on their couch and continuing their investigation. As they retreated, the established couple traded a sly glance at their friends. Fiyero slid his hand on Elphaba's waist, bringing a blush he hadn't seen in a little while. Perhaps young love was contagious.

They found a room and completed their evening routine. Before Elphaba returned to the bed after turning out the light, Fiyero pulled her close, fingertips tracing the features he had long ago memorized. _Elphie by Braille_, he thought comically to himself. A slow kiss bloomed between them, and he felt that pull to deepen it and lose himself in her. He kissed her as passionately as if it would be their last night together, knowing it very well might be.

She pulled him to her, dragging him to the bed. At least he still had the touch. Together they found that comfortable rhythm that joined them eternally, and he was filled with a deeper longing for her than could be filled physically. He called her name, needing her to prove she was his, needing her to love him, needing her. She answered with wonder at his name, as if surprised he were still there. In a way, he guessed she probably was. She had never come to expect his affection, much as he continually offered it. Each time was a miracle to her, and each time she was a miracle to him.

As they finished and held each other, Fiyero thought how perfect she was for him. He almost laughed, remembering when he had thought those words about Galinda. Such a naïve and misguided fool he had been then, too shallow to recognize true perfection, the counterpoint of matching souls below the surface. He tightened his hold on his love, as if to prove he had rectified his mistake.

Leaning over him, her long hair tickled his bare chest. "Yes my love?" he questioned lightly.

Probing eyes held his, but she shook her head. "You just seemed…thoughtful."

"Mm, did I? That doesn't sound like me." She made a face. She knew him better than that. "I just…can't believe how totally in love with you I am." She rolled her eyes, but he knew it reassured her. She was so needlessly insecure, despite her external confidence. His little enigma.

Exhausted, she fell asleep quickly. He slipped out of bed and dressed in his slacks and shoes, taking a late night stroll to clear his head. It was at the door he realized what a mistake that would be with them so vulnerable here. He pivoted, eyes falling on the two still on the couch, deep conversation keeping them oblivious to his presence. Mercus brushed Glinda's hair behind her ear in a gesture very reminiscent of his earlier one to Elphaba. He watched them for a moment, transported back in time to before Elphaba left and defied and faced what she had.

Quietly retreating so as not to disturb the others, he returned to the bed that held his sleeping heart. She stirred gently, and he admired her from the doorway a moment. The ring felt heavy in his pocket. He prayed that he would live to give it to her, but more so that she would live to wear it. Her voice slurred with sleep, "Fiyero? Come to bed."

He could never tell her no.


	28. Chapter 28

Elphaba woke early, itching to start the day. The sooner this fool's mission began, the sooner it would end. Either way, she wanted it over. Extracting herself from Fiyero's arms, she kissed his sleeping forehead. He was so beautiful when he slept. She hoped anew that everything would turn out alright.

Running through the plan again, she nervously tried to think of anything she might have forgotten. There were three basic branches: get the Wizard to the balloon, get the balloon ready to go, and keep Morrible out of the way to be dealt with later. Much as she entertained the thought of killing the miserable bastard, she knew that this was the wiser and better way.

She had sent her little sister on the least dangerous mission, and she had tried to send Fiyero with Nessa, knowing he was the best one to keep her safe. Boq, however, had bucked at this, refusing to let Nessa out of his sight after her close call with nature yesterday. Fiyero was obviously relieved, for though he would have gone wherever she sent him, he would have worried endlessly about her if not by her side. Mercus and his network of counteragents would handle Morrible, leaving the most dangerous part to Fiyero, Glinda and her. Fiyero had made a face at her, knowing she would take the most dangerous mission on herself, but he could keep Glinda safe and make sure Elphaba didn't make a martyr of herself, leaving him without complaint.

Restless, she started cooking breakfast, mind still working out the little details. Fiyero joined her in the kitchen when he woke, wrapping his arms around her. "Good morning." He kissed her neck very distractingly, until she swatted him with the spatula. Laughing, he helped her fry the eggs and whatever else she directed him to. They lost themselves in the homey occupation comfortably.

The others woke up, astonished that she had any kind of homemaking skills, to which she pointed to the years of caring for Nessa without a mother. Fiyero endured similar ribbing, though he simply smiled mischievously. "Don't say anything until you've actually eaten it."

When at last preparations were completed and everyone was fed and dressed, she took a deep breath. "You all remember what you're supposed to do, right?"

They nodded, and she wondered if they really knew what they were facing. Turning to everyone as they converged in a group, she met their eyes. They all looked to her, expecting great things that she didn't know if she could deliver. She had no speech for inspiration, or admonishments for safety now. Looking into the eyes of everyone she cared for in the world, she nodded. "It's time."

Mercus left first to rendezvous with his colleagues. She would have to trust him to keep Morrible occupied until the plan was completed, and he had assured her there was nothing to worry about. If only she felt equally confident.

Nessa and Boq left next, headed toward the stabled areas. Nessa was to use her political status to gain entry there in the least guarded area. This was of course, tremendously dangerous of itself as Morrible had sent that twister to kill her. If the rumors from those who had been dispatched to trap Elphaba had circulated through the guards, it could be deadly. However, their only other option was to sneak in, which would certainly give up the jig. Fiyero had insisted it was wiser to avoid covert operations as long as possible, leaving Mercus some room to work. At least her newfound ability to walk was still a secret, and they disguised her with a chair to maintain that illusion should they need a hidden advantage at a crucial moment.

Once inside, the pair was to ready the balloon for travel. Unfortunately, they did not know the exact location of the balloon, nor how exactly the contraception worked. Worse, they had no way to pilot the balloon once in the air, so Elphaba had to hope their job went as planned to convince the Wizard to leave. Otherwise she would simply have to find a way to magic it to the other side somehow without accidentally killing them all.

Glinda escorted them most of the way there, waiting and ready to intervene in an emergency, which left Elphaba and Fiyero to wait for her return. The remaining pair stalled to give them time to arrive, and Fiyero took her hand, pulling her to his side, his eyes serious.

"Fae, I have something important to ask you, but I don't want to ask you now because I don't think you'll believe I mean it." She was immediately anxious at his somber tone and nervous stammering. He continued, "Just, promise me that you won't get yourself killed before I can ask, ok?"

Smiling to ease the apprehensive look on his face, she nodded. "Of course." She kissed him lightly, hoping she could keep her promise to him.

Glinda returned, smiling gently at the tender scene she had interrupted, and Elphaba blushed. So much for her hardened reputation. It had never fooled Glinda much anyway. The girl pretended to be unaware, allowing her friends some measure of dignity to hide behind. "Ready?"

Fiyero nodded that it was time for the three to begin their part of the plan. He took her hand, squeezing it tightly before securing her disguise. Every inch of her skin was covered in her long black cloak, her face hooded. She bent over, disguising her height with pretended age, hobbling with the use of a cane carefully arranged to still hide her hand beneath her cloak. Should anyone question Glinda, she was to reveal herself and hold the famed woman captive to gain entry. That would be considerably more difficult, so she simply held her breath as they approached the gate, praying to a deity she did not believe in that they would pass unchallenged.

Glinda performed her role remarkably well, impressing them with her goodliness and sweetness. Elphaba would have had to cast several spells on the guard repeatedly to get the same foggy look of adoration. Glinda explained that her fiancé had been enchanted by the Witch, but luckily she had found him and brought him back.

They sighed at her goodly abilities, and she beamed at them benevolently in response. Elphaba was fighting a gag. Glinda continued that they had news of an urgent nature for the Wizard and must see him at once. They of course told her exactly where he was, in the throne room. She smiled again, thanking them for their help with eyelashes batting.

As the threesome walked in, she couldn't believe it had been that easy, until the guard called, "Lady Glinda! Pardon, but we must search your masked acquaintance. We have to verify the identities of all who are allowed in. Naturally we can recognize yourself and the prince," he inclined his head respectfully toward them, making Elphaba roll her eyes impatiently, "but I'm afraid your cloaked companion must reveal herself." Elphaba prepared her best furious Wicked Witch face, ready to spring at any moment from her disguise, but Glinda intervened quickly.

"Oh, you mustn't! She is my elderly Nurse, and I'm afraid she has taken a vow of seclusion when she became a Maunt. She has only come at my insistence for our wedding," at this she shared a gushy look with Fiyero that almost made Elphaba gag again. Fiyero, for his part, merely looked mildly disoriented and oddly expressionless for someone having been recently reunited with his lost love and freed from the evil witch's spell. Luckily, no one was looking at him.

Glinda batted her eyes at the guard pleadingly, "I would feel just awful if I was the cause of her breaking her vows." The guard seemed to be nearly convinced, and she placed her hand on his arm sweetly. "I can give you my word that she is no more wicked than I."

After an excruciating moment of indecision, the guard finally dipped his head. "Of course your ladyship. You may pass, madam. Our apologies Lady Glinda."

To which she smiled at him, withdrawing her hand. "No need, sir. We appreciate your sensitivity, and as always your noble protection." He puffed himself up at her ego-stroking, and Elphaba was amazed at the talent her friend had.

Once they were through the courtyard and into the castle, Elphaba stood up and pulled back the suffocating hood. "If I'd only known it was that easy to sneak in here, I'd have done it ages ago."

Fiyero hissed at her, "What are you doing? Put that back on! Are you daft?" She sighed, pulling the hood back on, not wanting to argue on the futility of not arousing suspicion by wearing a hood inside, which was certainly more than enough to do just that. He turned to the blond. "Glinda, you were remarkable! I bet you never got in any trouble as a child."

Glinda smiled mischievously, "Oh, I did. I just got back out of it."

Continuing toward the throne room, the trio tried to remain inconspicuous in case anyone chanced to wander by. Elphaba only hoped the entire plan would go so smoothly. Even knowing it was a fool's hope didn't dissuade her from wishing miracles could exist. She took a deep breath. One obstacle down, one million to go.


	29. Chapter 29

AN: Sorry it took so long for me to update this. Thanks for all the reviews to remind me :-D You guys rock my socks off. Hope you like it...

* * *

Elphaba thought personally that this was perhaps the least adventurous overthrow to a dictatorship that was possible. Their nerves were frazzled, but so far the guards back at the gate were the only signs of life in the over-embellished building. The halls were deserted, and though she was suffocating in the heavy fabric of the hood, she kept it on to appease Fiyero despite the obvious lack of a need for it. 

She hoped Nessa had found her part of the plan equally easy, and as they passed a large, picturesque window, she couldn't help pausing to see if she could catch a glimpse. "Fiyero!" she hissed, calling them back to see out it. Galinda and Fiyero stood on either side of her, peering through the window at the dismal scene outside. As the last group to go, they had forgotten how much time the others had already had to get themselves in trouble.

Smoke was billowing in the air near the barn, and Elphaba couldn't help worrying that Nessa might somehow be caught in the middle of that. More intimidating were the clouds darkening the sky, lightning flashing that she had a sneaking suspicion was not naturally made. Mercus must have run into trouble with Morrible, not incapacitating her as quickly as they had all hoped. Apparently, they were the only ones not in immediate peril.

"We have to go help them." She turned to look for a nearby exit, only to be pulled around to face Fiyero.

"We have a job to do. You have to trust the others to handle things. What good will it do to have Morrible out of the way and the balloon ready if we don't have the Wizard ready to put on it?" He was right, of course, and though she felt the need to go make sure the others were alright, they continued down the corridor to the throne room.

The only solution was to hurry and get this over with so they could go help their friends. She sped up, racing around the corner recklessly before Fiyero pulled her back with a thud. He motioned for them to be still, flattening with their backs against the wall. Then she heard the footsteps he must have heard, soft voices of guards whispering about an attack on the west side of the perimeter.

They continued past in the connecting hall, headed toward the armory. Fiyero shook his head, indicating that they should not follow to obtain their own weapons with the risk entailed now. They would simply have to make do with what they had. Instead, they carefully continued on to the Wizard. Glinda took the lead as the sight of her in the halls of the palace was not a suspicious one. They rounded the corner, the open doors in sight as voices carried to them.

With a resounding boom, a disembodied voice bellowed, "I am the great and powerful Oz! Who are you?"

Glinda rolled her eyes. "Oh, is he using that again?" At their confused looks, Glinda explained, "He has this gizmo that amplifies his voice for banquets and large gatherings, but it's really sensitive. To use it, he has to go in a little booth, so he projects his image on the wall in the back as if he's there. I always thought it was a little too much myself, but no one asked me."

A little, scared girl's voice replied, "I'm Dorothy…the small and meek."

Elphaba snorted wryly, "And he's using it on a little girl? Oh, yeah, he's really impressive."

They snuck in carefully, disguised by shadows and distance thanks to the large room and Glinda's wisdom in entry choices. She stood in the hallway outside as inconspicuously as possible, maintaining watch against any possible complications.

Elphaba and Fiyero crouched, staying low to the ground as they snuck in noiselessly through the open doors in the back. Keeping carefully under cover, they made their way slowly and silently toward the voices in the front. Dorothy was a complication; that was for sure. Elphaba found herself contemplating options hastily, trying to decide how to adapt. After all, she was just a little girl – defenseless. Morality and practicality at odds, she almost missed the crucial exchange in progress.

"First you must prove yourselves worthy by performing a very small task," the Wizard's voice reverberated in the empty room. "Bring me the broomstick of the Wicked Witch of the West."

"How do I do that?" Dorothy asked innocently, "I have no money to buy it with."

"You'll have to kill her," the booming voice was remorseless. "Kill her and bring me her broomstick as proof, and I'll send you home."

Appalled, the girl's face drained to pale white. "Kill her?! I can't do that! That's…that's horrible."

"Then you can't go home," was the Wizard's callous reply. "Besides, she's wicked, and as I'm sure you know, wickedness must be punished. You'd be doing Oz a service."

"But…I've never even met her," she said bravely. "How do I know she's wicked?"

"She's a notorious criminal, a fugitive murderess responsible for the mutilation of animals and numerous deaths, even of her old mentor. In fact, she's the most infamous wicked witch ever to have lived. The land of Oz has been tormented by her for years."

"Then how am I supposed to kill her? I'm just a little girl!"

"Exactly," he replied deviously, "She'd never expect you to be a threat." Clearly the girl was hesitant, but the Wizard was now trying to confuse her, billowing fire from his projected image and creating quite a disorienting show. Meanwhile, the booming voice chanted almost hypnotically, "Wickedness must be punished – evil effectively eliminated. Wickedness must be punished. Kill the witch!" It echoed off every surface, surrounding them.

Dorothy's eyes were huge, terrified and alone in the midst of this horror show. No one could fault the little girl for being scared, and if anything, it inspired a bit of sympathy for the little thing. "I…can't!" came her futile protests. "I couldn't even find her. I don't even know what she looks like!" She was desperately seeking an excuse to wriggle her way out of what he was asking of her.

The giant head chuckled, "Oh, she's easy enough to find. Just look for a witch flying on a broomstick. Or even better – as proof of her treachery, her skin was so tainted by the evil envy that fills her cruel, icy heart that it bears the mark in its color – an unnatural aberrant green."

"But…what if she's not evil? What if it's a mistake?"

With a cruel, hollow laugh, the voice echoed, "Mistake? Have you ever met a person that's green and _not_ evil?"

"Well," she said reluctantly, "no, but I've never met a green person at all. Or even a witch, except the one that sent me here."

"And was she evil?"

The girl looked down wistfully, clearly wishing Glinda were with her now. "She seemed very nice."

"And was she green?"

"Well, no, but that doesn't mean just because someone is an unusual color that they're evil." Elphaba was starting to like this girl, smiling at the defiant tone that played to her nostalgia. It reminded her of another time she'd spent in this room, another girl standing up to a seemingly immensely-powerful Wizard.

"What do you know of it? You already admitted you've only met one witch, and never a green one. How do you know if it means she's evil or not?" The girl looked uncertain. "Besides, I saw her with my own eyes kill her teacher, Dr. Dillamond, simply to escape."

Elphaba nearly flew at him from her hiding spot at this blatant lie, but Fiyero caught her, muffling her inhuman cry of rage with his hand. He shook his head, indicating it wasn't time. She had to be patient, which had always been one of her biggest flaws. Repressing her white-hot indignant anger and all-consuming hatred, she missed all but the girl's shocked gasp in reply.

"But…but…" Dorothy was looking all around as if waiting for salvation from any direction. "I…can't…_kill _someone," her voice ended in a fierce hiss, as if even whispering the word was a cardinal sin.

The Wizard had reached the limit of his patience, his voice hard and cruel now, "Then I guess you won't go home. Is some wicked stranger's life really more important to you than your precious Auntie Em?" The girl visibly weakened, near tears at the thought of this loved one. "Oh, well, if you don't care about breaking your Auntie Em's heart…"

"Wait!" Dorothy's voice was desperate as she fell to her knees. "Please. Isn't there any other way?"

"No," he replied simply. "There's no other way. You must kill the witch to save your aunt. It's your only choice." Dorothy was weeping now, distraught, and the Wizard seemed to realize he had won. His voice soothing now, oily in contrast to the earlier harshness, he cooed, "There, there little one. You'll feel better once it's all over. Now, hurry off." He dismissed her carelessly, and still sobbing, the little girl rose and left toward the exit.

Elphaba locked eyes with Fiyero, and in unison they rose from their hiding place, moving toward the booth that held the Wizard. At last, they reached the end of their cover, and with a count to three, they sprang from their concealment to rush toward him. Fiyero reached him first, pulling the man from the booth with force, though not as much as he deserved. Elphaba reached him then, her chin thrust forward as she met his stare with anger.

The Wizard gasped, pulling back, only to find Fiyero binding his arms behind his back. "El…Elphaba? How did you…?"

She sneered viciously, "…get in here? Easy enough for a _wicked witch_, isn't it?" She looked at his with disgust. "You make me sick – threatening a little girl to do your dirty work for you. How can you sleep at night?"

"Quite well, actually," was his arrogant reply. "And your sleep? Do you find the trees comfortable?"

She pulled her hand back to slap him, but Fiyero caught her arm, shaking his head. The mission. She had to remember the mission. "Yes, well, don't you worry about me. You've got enough to worry about."

He was strangely calm compared to the terror inspired last time he had been unarmed in her presence. "Me? Oh, I wouldn't trouble your pretty little head about me. The guards will be here any minute, and you, my dear, will be just a pile of kindling for my bonfire. You know, you had your chance. You should have joined me when you could have."

"I'd rather die than join you," she spat at him fiercely.

"Suit yourself," and she followed his gaze to a quivering gun in the hands of a tear-streaked Dorothy. Though she was clearly distressed, she was collected enough to aim the gun squarely at Elphaba, both hands managing to hold it evenly enough to not offer her much chance to hope for a miss.

"What are you doing?" Elphaba asked fearlessly, more annoyed than worried.

"I'm sorry." The sympathy she had felt for the girl was quickly evaporating as she realized Dorothy might actually have enough nerve to do it. Great. So much for all their plans. Staring down the barrel of the gun, Elphaba's eyes flicked for a moment to Fiyero, and the look of horror on his face said it all. She sighed. What was it she had been thinking about this being an uneventful deposing again?


	30. Chapter 30

Elphaba sighed in annoyance, fighting the frustration boiling in her. "Put the gun down," she said with more patience than she felt. "You don't want to hurt anyone."

Dorothy bit her lips, but she didn't comply. "I'm sorry. I have to kill you."

Elphaba's voice was caustic, dryly contradicting the seeming politeness of the words. "You'll forgive me if I disagree."

The little girl's eyes flicked toward the Wizard, being bound by Fiyero, and then back to the green woman glowering in front of her. Dorothy straightened her back, and Elphaba actually felt a fleeting stir of fear. Surely she wouldn't really…

The Wizard took this opportunity to wrench free of Fiyero's distracted grip, startling all involved. Open-mouthed, they watched him bolt out the door, vanishing in the empty corridor beyond. Why hadn't they had Glinda outside that door instead! With a grunt of frustration, Elphaba started in pursuit, but Dorothy called, "Stay where you are or I'll shoot!"

Elphaba froze, cocked an eyebrow, and turned to face her. "Or you'll what? I thought you just said you planned to murder me either way? Why should I stand still?" Dorothy seemed at a loss, and Elphaba made a disgusted face. "Fine, can he (she pointed to Fiyero) at least go detain the mass murderer you just helped escape?"

Dorothy nodded hesitantly, but Fiyero just stood there staring at them with wide, terrified eyes. Elphaba hissed at him, "Go!" but Fiyero just shook his head. Of course. He wouldn't leave if he thought she needed saving, no matter how stupid a decision that was. As if in shock, he kept staring from the gun to her with near-panic written all over his face. She rolled her eyes, surrendering herself to the task of calming Dorothy and chasing the Wizard later. This was turning out to be a very bad day.

Dorothy took a step forward, breaking the spell. "Put the gun down now," Elphaba said authoritatively. She really didn't want to get shot at the moment.

Dorothy had stopped crying, and with a more determined look, she was approaching with more calm than Elphaba had expected. This wasn't looking good actually. In fact, the little girl was looking less and less pathetic and more and more dangerous. Elphaba even took a step back before catching herself. She didn't want to fuel Fiyero's terror. Voice heavy with regret, Dorothy said, "I really am sorry. I don't have a choice."

"What are you talking about? Everyone has a choice." Glinda's speech about choices floating in her head, Elphaba marveled at how Fiyero had been right those years ago. They had all made so many choices to end up in this moment, so many decisions that could have changed everything. "You chose to go down that yellow brick road. You chose to come see the Wizard. You chose to pick up that gun, and if you choose to kill me, that's on your own conscience."

Dorothy looked scared for a moment, surprised that Elphaba already knew so much about her. After a second, her excuse came out in a thin voice, "But the Wizard…"

"He's a liar, and a fraud. He can't send you home anyway." The girl winced in response to her words, but they continued to flow unabated. "The Wizard is nothing more than a manipulative charlatan. His magic is just a bunch of cheap parlor tricks and fancy words. He's a bigot, a tyrant, and as far as I'm concerned, pure and total evil. Trust me. You don't want to do anything because the Wizard told you to."

She replied hesitantly, "But he said you were the wicked one."

Elphaba was losing patience. "Well, let's see. Which one of us is ordering you to murder someone?" the sarcasm dripping from her words. "I'd say that'd be a pretty good guess as to who is really the wicked one."

Dorothy didn't drop the gun, but it faltered.

Elphaba rolled her eyes, "Oh, for God's sake, you don't want to shoot anyone. Just give me the gun so we can get out of here." Apparently this was the wrong thing to do, as it struck Dorothy as aggressive. She drew back in a defensive pose that was very reminiscent of the beginning of their regrettably long conversation. Finally, Elphaba tried to think what her peace-keeping friend would do. "Look, give me the gun, and we'll help you get home."

Suspicious now after her misadventures alone and friendless in the Land of Oz, Dorothy questioned, "How do I know I can trust you if I can't trust the Wizard?"

Elphaba smirked at this use of brains and bravery in the girl. Perhaps if she weren't in such an infuriatingly inconvenient position at the moment, Dorothy could actually be … likeable. Elphaba was about to shrug and reply that she couldn't when Fiyero spoke up unexpectedly, "Would you believe Glinda the Good?" She'd almost forgotten he was there. He seemed to just now be breaking free of the shock enough to realize that the girl probably wouldn't shoot his lover.

Dorothy's eyes widened exponentially at this, and Elphaba wondered anew what it was about her friend that inspired such blind admiration from those who barely knew her. The little girl almost stuttered in gratitude at the mention of the only person she had met in Oz that hadn't been strange or demanding. "You know Glinda the Good?"

Elphaba shrugged, and Fiyero continued with his kind charm that always worked on people with two X chromosomes. "Sure, she's right outside the door. We can go see her. But why don't you just lower the gun for now. After all, if we're friends with Glinda, we can't be too wicked, right? She's so good, it's actually part of her name."

With a pleading tone, Dorothy held onto her resolve by a thread, "You promise we're going to see Glinda?"

Elphaba had caught on to his brilliant idea. "Fiyero, why don't you go bring her here to meet us? That way you still have me hostage should you feel a little trigger happy." Fiyero's frowned at this, but she used her patented glare to finally make him do the sensible thing.

At Glinda's appearance, Dorothy dropped the gun at once. Weak now from the tenseness of the situation, she nearly collapsed into tears again. Glinda hugged the little girl, giving Fiyero an opportunity to subtly remove the gun from reach. "Oh, Dorothy, are you alright?"

Sniffling, she nodded. "They're really your friends?"

Glinda met Elphaba's eyes as she patted the little girl's back, and they traded a private smile. "Yes, really. She's actually the best friend I've ever had."

That settled it for Dorothy, and like it or not, Glinda had a new admirer to trail around her. Dorothy wasn't going to take chances traveling off on her own after all that. Fiyero and Elphaba told Glinda about the Wizard's escape, and they immediately left in search. Grateful to be free of decisions, Dorothy trailed along with them, matching their hurried pace. Elphaba decided she'd rather have a tagalong than a bullet, so they raced off to find their renegade tyrant.

"Where do you think he went?"

Elphaba sighed in response to Fiyero's question. "Could be anywhere I guess."

Glinda was leading them to the nearest exit from the building, assuming he would head that way. The palace, while full of hiding places, was still too easy to search as the Wizard would surely know. Besides, after that ridiculous waste of time earlier, Elphaba felt the need to run somewhere to release all that frustration.

They burst through the door and into the chaos beyond. Stopping short in surprise, her eyes ran over the scene in front of them. Apparently not only had Mercus not succeeded with Morrible yet, but he had drawn the attention of the guards. Now she caught sight of him in the midst of a crowd she assumed where his conspirators as they fled from their pursuers, trying to set up a frontline farther back. From the serious look on his face, Elphaba knew it couldn't be good.

Glinda gasped, obviously worried for her new crush's safety, and Fiyero's fretful look was starting to become permanent. Elphaba remembered Fiyero's words about focusing on their mission, no matter how much they wanted to help the others. She scanned the area, catching a glimpse of the Wizard disappearing just around the courtyard's edge. If they hurried, they could at least keep sight of him. "There!" she pointed, running off in pursuit and leaving the others to follow rather than stare at the potential disaster unfolding.

She cut toward Mercus, heedless of the danger so focused was she on catching the Wizard. Mercus and his troops were now leaning out from some cover they had found, holding position as he attempted to find a better way to push through. "Fiyero!" he called out. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Can't talk. Chasing Wizard."

"Hey, just a second. Is there a tunnel around here?" Fiyero slowed down to explain, and though Elphaba had intended to keep on task, he caught her arm. His over-protectiveness was getting obnoxious. With a sigh, Elphaba noticed Glinda with Dorothy clinging to her hand foolishly standing in the middle of the courtyard. She called to them just as she saw the glint of metal from one of the guard's pistols catching the sunlight. Throwing herself at them in the meantime, Elphaba called out for them to get down.

She reached them in enough to time to see their shocked faces as she felt a quick, sharp pain in her side. It was official – she hated guns now.


	31. Chapter 31

If Fiyero hadn't turned his head at the sound of her voice, he would have almost missed it. The gun's rapport echoed in the courtyard ominously, and he saw Elphaba wince. It all just happened so fast. With a sinking feeling, he saw her face turn pale.

Fiyero felt as if his heart had been dissolved. No! It couldn't be. It wasn't fair. He watched his strong, beautiful angel look down at the blood spreading across her, her eyes and mouth wide open with shock. She looked up at him disbelievingly, as if asking for an explanation. Then she crumpled to the ground.

"NO!" He didn't realize he was screaming until Glinda tried to quiet him. He caught her up in his arms, pulling her too late to safety as he held her unmoving body against him tightly, not caring that he was covered in her blood. "Elphaba? Faba?" He shook her, trying desperately to believe it was somehow sleep closing her eyes. "Fae! Fae!" He cried her name, sobbing as she didn't answer him.

"Fiyero…" Glinda started gently, tears now falling from her own eyes. She touched his shoulder softly, a reminder that there wasn't time for this mourning now.

"No!" He shook her off violently, pulling Elphaba more tightly against him. He wouldn't leave her. It couldn't be true. It couldn't. He needed her. "No, no, no, no nonono," his body wracked with sobs. The company was now echoing the guards' hostility, and Fiyero thought bitterly it was all a little too late.

Mercus shared a shocked and terrified look with Glinda. "Fiyero, we have to…"

"No!" He growled. Nothing could tear him away from her. She couldn't be gone, and even if she was so cruel as to leave him without her, he would hold what he could of her until the moment came to join her in the afterlife she so resolutely denied. Glinda reached a hand out to touch her, but Fiyero pulled her more strongly against him, unwilling to let anyone else share in his tragedy no matter how entitled they might be.

"Let me see. Maybe we can save her." The emergency medic from Mercus's troop said.

"You can save her?" he choked out. He let go, bonelessly moving out of the way to watch with bated breath. They could save her. She would come back to him. The others shared a look, and he knew they were thinking it how enormously cruel it was of the medic to give him false hope this way, but he seized it immediately anyway, holding on for dear life. With a hateful look to his friends for not believing in her future, he knelt beside his love, superstitiously needing to touch her as if that could keep her alive. "Fae, baby, please wake up. Open your eyes sweetheart. Please. Just…don't…." He stroked the hair away from her face with such tenderness that Glinda openly wept on Mercus's shoulder.

Then the medic moved him out of the way, and he stepped aside to watch tensely for any sign of revival. He had never felt grief like this before, this raging torrent of hope and dread, destroying him in its eternity. While he prayed for release from this nightmare, he was grateful at least for this time before the hope was forever extinguished. Held in its bittersweet embrace of hope and fear, he dared not even breathe for fear of breaking the spell.

Finally, the medic hung his head. "I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do."

"No! No, no you have to try something else, you have to… She…she can't be…" his head bowed to his chest. He grabbed her back against him. "Elphaba, please. I love you. Don't leave me here. Please come back." He sobbed, his forehead resting against hers. It was his worst fears come true, and he felt his own life slipping through his fingers. If she died…he couldn't even complete the thought. There was only a deep nothingness there to swallow him whole.

Suddenly she drew a shaky breath, and Fiyero's heart nearly failed him under the strong swell of emotion that poured through his veins. He sucked in a huge, shaky breath of his own, eyes wide with hope. Frantically, he checked to see her lungs inflate, laughing and sobbing in desperate relief. He crushed her against him, nearly delirious with the divine intervention.

"What happened?" she slurred painfully.

He just smiled blearily at her, unable to coax his brain into any thought but, _She's alive. Thank God, she's alive._

The medic asked her some questions about her physical state, and she said she was fine, just worn out. Her eyes flicked from Glinda's tear-stained face to Mercus's worried stare to Fiyero, evidence of his distraught outburst all over, and she looked confused. Mercus explained with a husky voice, "We thought we'd lost you there, kid."

In some weird kind of automatic self-preservation, she'd managed to cast a sort of healing spell on herself, and the strength must have knocked her unconscious. It seemed so preposterous until he remembered the other impossible things she had done, even before her powers had been cultivated as they had by now. They discussed how it might have happened, but Fiyero wasn't really listening, not caring what had saved her as long as she was truly safe now.

Fiyero couldn't look at her eyes for fear of coming apart again, and he settled on watching her chest rise and fall, proof of her life. She found his hand, squeezing it. "It's ok. I promised, remember?" That did it. Nearly shaking at the force of his emotions, he pulled her against him. The others looked away awkwardly at their private expression of lamentation.

"Fae…" he gathered himself with the last shred of strength he had to keep from sobbing. "God, don't ever do that again."

"I won't," she promised. She kissed his forehead, and he brought his lips to hers fervently kissing her everywhere his lips fell as if to prove his gratitude for her return.

After a moment, she said, "Well, isn't anyone going to help me up? I believe we were in the middle of something." Mercus and the medic helped her up, and Fiyero followed her, lost without her touch to prove her reality.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Mercus asked disbelievingly, and Elphaba nodded breezily, as if she almost died everyday. Fiyero was too upset to even focus enough to be angry that she would continue to put herself in harm's way by continuing this damned mission. He followed her meekly, still overwhelmed with the loss and recovery of her. Mercus looked at Glinda with concern, but she nodded to continue his part of the mission. He chanced a quick glance at Fiyero, but at the sight of his old friend still weak and covered in blood, he had no words.

Glinda herself looked as if she'd been wrung out in the last few minutes as well. "Elphie, you…" She faltered, and Elphaba took her arm.

"I know, Glin. I know. But we can't think about that now. We have to finish what we came for."

Dorothy was now staring at Elphaba with that same hero-worshipping look her blonde friend had attracted. "You saved my life," awe infused in every word. "Even though I held a gun on you? You're the most un-wicked person I've ever met." Elphaba smirked at this, offering her thanks, but the look on her face when Dorothy launched herself against her in a tight hug was priceless. Fiyero would have laughed if he didn't still feel as if he'd been tossed around in a cement-mixer for hours. As it was, he was merely capable of a meager shadow of a smile.

She finally managed to get everyone back on task, and they headed off in pursuit of the Wizard yet again. As they turned around the corner, they were met with yet another surprise. Covered in soot and dirt were two very unexpected people – Nessa and Boq. They looked at Elphaba's and Fiyero's clothing which was covered in blood, and with wide eyes, asked, "What happened to you?"

"We were about to ask you the same thing."


	32. Chapter 32

Elphaba handled their story as efficiently as she could, whizzing through the explanation of Dorothy's presence and in elucidation of the blood on their clothing. Nessa of course overreacted melodramatically at the part where Elphaba nearly died, no matter how much she had minimized it, and she found herself forced into illuminating her miraculous recovery for everyone.

That was difficult as she didn't really understand it herself, but she believed it was merely an accidental explosion of power as she was known to have in extreme emotional situation. The infamous tree incident sprang to mind, as did Nessa's introduction to Shiz in a flying wheel chair courtesy of Elphaba's lack of control. However, she stressed the importance that she was in fact, fine now, and they had far more pressing matters than to worry what might have almost happened.

Glinda, turned to Boq. "What happened to you two? You look awful," her voice was kind, and even though he was now very loyal to Nessa, he was obviously still nursing his slight crush on Glinda. He fumbled around a bit until Nessa began to answer for him.

She sighed, "We found the balloon, but unfortunately we were discovered. The soldiers chasing us managed to hit and explode the helium tank with their gunfire, idiots that they are…no offense," she added hastily for Fiyero's benefit. "Anyway, we managed to lose them, but in the process Boq managed to lose us as well. So we have no idea where the balloon is, and nothing to inflate it with should we stumble upon it now. Does that explain things well enough, dear?"

They winced at her tone, knowing Boq was probably going to be suffering for this for a long time. Elphaba turned to Fiyero, "Do you know how to get there?" He nodded, leading the way for the group while maintaining his hold on Elphaba's wrist tightly as if she would try to escape at any moment. She resigned herself to the fact that they had lost the Wizard anyway, and they would have to resort to a more desperate plan to try to discover him later.

Once they arrived at the balloon, Elphaba and Glinda managed to inflate it easily enough with magic, and depositing Dorothy with Boq and Nessa, they charged the trio to watch the balloon until they could return.

There was an unexpected boom in the distance, and with a wild, violent shriek, the wind flew into chaos tossing hail and debris around wildly. Mercus must have found Morrible. Ducking frantically for cover, everyone scurried under overhangs and anywhere that could protect them from the oddly misshapen hail. Fiyero acted as a human shield for Elphaba, who in turn shielded Glinda, who was cradling Dorothy against her waist. All of them were crowded against the wall to the stable, with Boq and Nessa huddled in the basket of the balloon.

In disbelief, they watched a soaring rock puncture the balloon, and with a depressing whushing sound, it deflated miserably, sending Nessa and Boq fleeing from the rapidly dropping canvas. Once they had reached the others, they all looked back to the ruined balloon disheartened by the pathetic slump of a balloon. Would the frustration never end?

"Look, you and Fiyero go find the Wizard," Glinda called to Elphaba above the howl of the storm. "I'll stay here with the others, and somehow we'll repair the damage and inflate it again." Elphaba nodded in agreement and turned to start, eager to do anything productive, but Glinda caught her arm. "Just promise you'll come back in one piece. A living piece."

Elphaba almost laughed at Glinda's addition, as if the blond had read her mind. "I will if you will." Glinda grinned in response, and she called over her shoulder as she grabbed Fiyero's arm, "Watch out for my sister. She's got bad luck with tornadoes."

All thoughts to cover blown, Elphaba and Fiyero began a frantic mission to find the Wizard and get this stupid thing over with. Racing through the tumultuous atmosphere, she was beginning to give up hope when she saw a flash of the Wizard racing to cover as eggs started to fall from the sky, splattering into the dirt like missiles. Oz, what was the world coming to?

They took off in pursuit and spotted him cowering under a ledge. At Fiyero's signal, they slowed to apprehend him with the element of surprise on their side. Creeping noisily, Elphaba was impressed by his skill as a hunter, secretly storing this knowledge of his agility for use later should they survive this pathetic coup. Unfortunately, just as they neared him, an egg whizzed past his ear, drawing his attention in their direction. With a frantic shriek for the guards, he resumed his flight, but luckily for them, the guards were all being occupied by Mercus's militia at the moment.

He glanced over his shoulder to see them rapidly closing the distance when suddenly a rock fell from the crazed sky, whacking him soundly on the head. With a comically surprised look on his face, he dropped in a heap to the ground. Fiyero reached him first. "He's unconscious, but not dead." After all their plotting, a flying rock is what it took to bring down the Wizard. Perfect, she thought with a tired sigh.

She helped Fiyero lift the body and maneuver it to a safer location. It was slow moving even with the dead weight divided between them, but eventually they were under a porch and out of the path of falling paraphernalia.

After a few moments, the flying objects stopped abruptly as they were still trying to figure out what to do, and she assumed that meant either Morrible or Mercus's entire force had been subdued. They took the opportunity presented to lug the Wizard's unconscious form across the courtyard and back toward the area where the others were waiting. A familiar face greeted them, and Elphaba wondered what Mercus was doing that they kept meeting him in this courtyard.

He caught sight of them, racing to help Fiyero lift the Wizard, and they moved faster toward the others as he updated them. Elation all over his face, he beamed, "We did it. Morrible is dead. She put up a hell of a fight, but…"

Elphaba stopped, dropping her end, and the others staggered at the sudden pull of falling weight. Turning to stare at her, she ignored their confused looks. She glared at Mercus. "You killed her? We weren't supposed to kill anyone." He blinked, confused, and she continued. "Hence the elaborate plot to drag the Wizard to the balloon instead of just assassinating him, which would have been _much_ easier."

"But…she was raining rocks on us. Surely that counts as self-defense at the very least."

Elphaba sighed, picking up her side again so they could continue this ridiculous journey. Grunting as she lifted her portion of their burden, she said, "Well, it's fine with me, Oz knows I wanted to kill her. But don't tell Glinda. She'll be furious." They continued their journey with a little more speed now that there were three of them.

Finally arriving in the clearing where the balloon now floated, straining against its tether. At the sight of Mercus, Glinda beamed, running up to greet them. "Oh, thank Oz you're alright." With a glance to the others, she blushed, "I mean, all of you, of course. What did you do to the Wizard?"

"Morrible did it. One of her rocks smacked him in the head, and now he's out cold." Boq joined them in loading the Wizard into the basket, and then they all stepped back, pleased that the difficult mission was finally over.

Then as Fiyero was about to untie the grounding rope, Glinda stopped them. "Wait! How will he be able to navigate it? He's unconscious. We can't just send him up anyway like that."

Elphaba cast a sideways glance at Mercus as if to say, I told you so. "Glinda, dear, he's an evil tyrant that has destroyed countless lives of innocent citizens of Oz through innumerable crimes, not the least of which is attempting to murder nearly everyone standing in front of you. I think we can let him figure out how to pilot the balloon on his own once he wakes up."

"What if the wind takes him to crash into something? It'd be like we're killing him."

She was getting a headache. "Ok, well, we can try to pilot it with magic then."

Glinda glowered at her humoring tone. "You know very well you can't control it after it's out of sight." Damn, the blonde had caught her too quickly for her to think of an alternate solution.

Boq suggested they just wake him up, to which everyone turned to refuse at once, making him cower against an overwhelming chorus of "No!" and "Are you crazy?!"

He winced. "Sorry. Just a thought."

Elphaba glared, "I am not about to give him another chance to lead us on a chase around the palace. This is ridiculous. Glinda, he'll be fine. Just send it up and get this over with!"

Then a small, meek voice interrupted, "Ellie," with a tug on her arm. Dorothy's wide eyes met hers, and Elphaba was too taken aback by the endearment to respond. "I want to help."

"How can you help?"

"I could go. After he wakes up, maybe the Wizard would show me how to take the balloon home?"

She felt a stab of remorse for forgetting her promise to help the girl home, and she started to try to explain why the girl couldn't do that when Glinda beamed at her. "Dorothy, that's perfect honey! I think the Wizard mentioned your country, what was it, Canasta?"

"Kansas."

"Yeah, we can tie him up, and she can keep them from anything dangerous until he wakes up. Then surely he'll help her when he realizes he has no other choice."

Elphaba nodded reluctantly, and they went to work tying up the Wizard to protect Dorothy in the air. She met the girl's eyes in an appraising way. "You realize how dangerous this is?" The girl nodded somberly. "Are you sure? You know we won't be able to help once you're in the air. You'll be on your own."

The girl thought a moment, and said, "Well, ever since I came to Oz, I've been on my own. Until I met you guys. And there's not really another way for me to get home is there?" The look on Elphaba's face said it all. "I thought so. I know you'd try, but it's the only way for you, and the only way for me, so I guess that just makes it the only way." She shrugged bravely, as if it were just a given.

Elphaba felt a newfound respect for the little girl. "Alright then. Be careful." Fiyero caught her eye, and she blushed at the affectionate look he'd caught her giving Dorothy. Stiffening, she turned to help prepare the balloon, leaving herself open to another launched hug from Dorothy. Did all children hug this much? She surprised even herself when she returned the hug, giving Dorothy an awkward pat on the head.

Dorothy boarded the basket, and with a few final shouts of encouragement, they cut her loose.

Elphaba felt like she could finally breathe. It was odd to watch her problems from the past few years literally floating into the sky. They watched until the balloon was safely just a speck in the sky. Then, Glinda's deep intake of breath woke them all from the spell that had captured them at the realization of all their dreams. "I guess I should go make the announcement. Oz is free." She smiled, squeezing Mercus's hand lightly as she turned to go.

Fiyero's voice surprised them all. "Wait." He turned to Elphaba. "You remember what I said? About having something to ask you when this was all over?" She nodded hesitantly, suddenly afraid of what he had planned. Surely he wouldn't….Glinda squealed when he dropped to one knee, and Elphaba felt her eyes reach the size of saucers.

"Fiyero," she hissed, "what are you doing? Get off the ground!" She started to panic, feeling that need to flee again. Tugging his arm, she whispered sharply, "Stop it, get up."

"Elphaba, I love you more than I could ever have thought possible. You've made me into so much more than I was before I met you, and I can't imagine life without you. You are the only person I could ever feel this way about, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Her face was going to catch fire it was burning so badly. He produced a ring from his pocket. "Elphaba Thropp, will you marry me?"

Glinda squealed again, and Elphaba wanted to throttle him for asking her in front of everyone like this. "What's wrong with you?" Everyone leaned back, clearly not expecting that reaction. "This is not the time for us to talk about this! Just…get up. We'll talk about this later." She was mortified that he would have such a private discussion with her in the middle of all this.

The air was thick with awkwardness, and at Elphaba's glower, everyone suddenly came up with something pressing that needed to be accomplished. Elphaba decided to get away from the odd group, accompanying Glinda to her public address incognito for the moment. Glinda obviously wanted to berate Elphaba for her treatment of Fiyero's proposal, but she held her tongue for the moment.

After a brief argument, Glinda had agreed that Elphaba should probably be left out of it for now. Her reputation could be restored shortly, but in conjunction with the Wizard's absence, it would be a little too suspicious even for the gullible Ozians to believe. Still, she would be able to hide out in peace until the necessary interval of time had passed now that the Wizard was not going to be sending search parties in elaborate schemes to capture and execute her.

Elphaba had to admit, Glinda was a splendid politician. Ascending the steps, she could almost see her friend transform into Glinda the Good, champion of the weak and now the benevolent leader of Oz, though surely the blonde hadn't recognized that fact quite yet. With a charming smile, she quieted the crowd as she stepped forward. "My fellow Ozians. Let us glad. Let us be grateful. Let us rejoicify that goodness could survive the wicked workings throughout our lives." The crowd cheered her, though she had yet to really say anything.

"I have news, my friends," she said graciously. "The Wizard has left us to go on a sabbatical. The strains of wizardship have grown to be more than he could handle. I'm sure he wanted to tell you this himself, but in preparation for his departure, the balloon he travels by inexplicably rose in the air with him aboard. While he had not planned to leave so soon, he had such a peaceful smile on his face, it lifts the heart to see him so." Elphaba was impressed. Through careful wording, her friend had managed to lie without lying – quite an impressive task.

"Though I know you will miss him, please do not despair. We Ozians are strong, and I believe there are happy days just around the corner for us. So long as we put goodness and friendship," she cast a fond glance toward Elphaba's hiding place, "above our petty fears and discriminations, we will find strength and peace together. Let us embrace our future and move together, for though change can be frightening, I firmly believe that we can change for the better. We can change for good."

The crowd let out a raucous cry of support, which Elphaba joined, and she watched her friend then with such awe. Glinda had come so far in the years Elphaba had known her, leaving that popularity-seeking ego to become genuinely worthy of the public's adoration. It was truly an impressive sight to see. For the first time, Elphaba really believed that it was over.


	33. Chapter 33

AN: Thank you for all your reviews. You guys are the greatest. Seriously. I'm so sad this one is over, but I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Following Glinda's moving address, Elphaba faded into the shadows to rejoin her friends. They had not really developed much of an exit strategy, but Elphaba assumed Fiyero would have the sense to guide them away from the palace and back to the apartment. However, he hadn't been acting with a lot of sense in anything else lately, so she double-checked the stables she had left them at. Sure enough, Fiyero was still there, though the others were absent.

He caught her eye, fighting down the hurt look she knew he carried. "I sent them back. They wanted to wait for you both, but I convinced them that we should leave before our involvement was discovered." She nodded, and he turned away, preparing for the aftermath of her refusal. "I waited for you…" It seemed to have so many meanings.

She moved to him, touching his arm lightly. "Fiyero, surely you can understand."

He turned to look at her accusingly. "Understand? What am I supposed to understand? That you refused my proposal? That you won't marry me? I can't." He huffed sadly, leaning his head back to stare at the sky. "I want to be mad at you, but I just can't be. You can't help who you are. You were right. I just can't hold you." He fingered the end of the rope that had held the balloon. "You're free now."

She took the rope from his hands, replacing it with her own. "I have always been free, and I want to be with you."

"But you won't marry me." At her silence, he nodded sadly. "So you don't love me?"

Fighting the urge to shake him in his self-indulgent misery, she sighed. "Fiyero, you know that's not true."

"How? How do I know that's true?"

She forced him to look at her. "You know how. You've always known, even when I didn't. Do you really need a silly ring to prove what you already know is true?"

He broke away. Eyes watching the clouds where the balloon had disappeared, he was silent a long time before he spoke. "I suppose not. I'd rather have you any way you'll let me than not at all." He sighed, and she was transported to that day when she'd first broken his heart. The years faded as she saw the same betrayal of pain in his eyes.

He interrupted her melancholy nostalgia. "Are you still angry with me?"

She shook her head, the words made gentler by her hand on his back, "What were you thinking, in front of everyone like that?"

Still he watched the sky, as if for divine revelation. "I'm brainless, you know that." She huffed in disagreement, and at her look, he gave the real answer. "I just couldn't wait anymore. I've always known you were just so much greater than I am. But then I thought maybe with the Wizard gone, and without being hunted, you could go back to living a real life. That we could settle down, maybe raise a family, and grow old together. But you can't, can you? That's what you tried to tell me when you met me."

"Fiyero, I have a real life, with you. I plan to keep it that way."

"You care too much." It was not an accusation, just a statement. "You always will, and that means you'll never be still. I would follow you anywhere, you know that, into eternity and back. I may be with you, but you're still not really mine." He met her eyes, so filled with love that it almost crowded out the sadness. He cupped her cheek, "You belong to the winds of change. You're too perfect to belong to one person. You belong to the world," he ended bitterly, "but they'll never love you like I will."

"Fiyero..." she started, searching for the words to explain.

"You and your freedom." He closed his eyes, and she moved beside him. Resolved, he stated simply, "Fine. I'll learn to live with it." He'd always put her first, always would. "I just can't live without you."

"I'm not leaving," she said softly. Nothing was changing. There was no need for this.

He met her eyes. "But you're not staying." At her silence, he hung his head, defeated. Suddenly it was all so clear.

He'd always told her then that he'd never leave her, and she hadn't believed him. Now she knew it to be fact. All the proof he'd given her rushed through her memory, times she'd broken his heart, times she'd fled, times she'd pushed as hard as she could, and yet he was always there, waiting. His words from then echoed like silent phantoms in the air.

She had never understood him. Visions rushed in her mind of the times he'd risked his life for her, protected her, loved her endlessly, forgiven her without being asked, found beauty in her that even she didn't believe existed. And how had she repaid him? She'd left no good deed unpunished. Her love was nothing but heartache. She remembered his face when she'd been shot, when she'd left, when she'd pushed him away again and again. She didn't deserve him. She never had.

Two guards walked by, luckily not looking in their direction. "It's not safe here. We should leave." He sighed, "You ready to go?"

With another deeper meaning, she took his hand, and softly kissed his fingers. "Yes." It was time.

* * *

It had been nearly five years since Glinda had assumed control of the throne. She had tried to give Elphaba rule, but a firm refusal was the only answer. "A wicked witch is not a good leader," she had said. Glinda had argued, but Elphaba would not be swayed. "I have enough mistakes on my conscience. It's up to you. Besides, you were always the goodly one. You'll do fine."

Elphaba had been absolved, and with her name cleared, she now walked the street scowling at those who gawked at her. Amnesty may have guaranteed her freedom, but it did not erase the years of propaganda as everyone feared the fierce witch who'd challenged the wizard. She glared at the guards, but for love of Glinda, she restrained her itch for vengeance.

Elphaba's "submission" had been credited to the sweet persuasion of Glinda the Good, champion of Oz, to whom no one could resist. Her friend had tried to set the record straight, but Elphaba embraced the story, as in many ways it was true. Having been separated so long, the two were rarely apart for long now. Oz had been very confused by the relationship at first, but she knew the blind adoration in Glinda would eventually lead them to embrace it as another testimony to the blonde's perfection, even in forgiveness and rehabilitation.

The Animals had been restored their rights, and as the survivors crept back toward Oz, they re-taught the caged Animals their lost speech patiently, undoing the damage of so many years of oppression. It still pained Elphaba to see how few had survived and how many had suffered.

With Mercus's help, she had founded a university specializing in their reeducation and rehabilitation with a strong outreach into the community with the message of tolerance. The older Animals remembered her sacrifices for them, and she was well-recognized among them as their champion and savior, a position that she was wholly uncomfortable with. She actually preferred the restrained scorn of the others to the unreserved adoration in their company.

The first couple years after the overthrow had been difficult for Elphaba, and even now she found herself restless, impatient with her relatively normal life now. Perhaps Fiyero had been right. Maybe it was just impossible for her to be still. She just itched for a chance to make a difference again. Yet, her relatively mundane life was a fair trade for the peace that had started to settle on the land. She learned to use a chisel instead of a bulldozer, trying to graft patience onto her restless spirit despite its seeming impossibility.

Boq and Nessa continued to bicker, but it seemed her sister had learned the dangers of self-importance and refusing to hear other opinions after the tornado. Well, after Boq reminded her that she'd ordered the others to stop and explain, which certainly would have killed them all had they not ignored her. The munchkins were prospering under her leadership now, and she had actually shown herself quite the intelligent governor.

Oz was healing. It was neither sudden nor perfect, but it was recovering. Each day brought a little more peace, a little more acceptance, another step toward a brighter future. There was hope again.

Elphaba paused as her eyes fell on the spot in the courtyard where she had been shot, drawn there as they often were when she walked past it. How much had died in the cleansing? How much had been sacrificed for that hope?

The group had gathered there on the anniversary of Oz's liberation, Nessa and Boq already pregnant with their first child. Celebration had never come easily to her, but she went anyway. She remembered her hard-taught lessons, holding fast to the friends that had proved themselves in blood and tears. Freedom might come at a price, but it was well worth even its steep cost.

* * *

Fiyero stood nervously at the altar, smiling as arguably the most beautiful bride in the history of Oz walked down the aisle. He grinned at her, and Mercus punched him in the arm. "She's gorgeous, isn't she?" He had to agree.

Fiyero fingered the ring anxiously. What a beautiful, life-changing moment. He loved weddings - the celebration of love and commitment of the future. Love. The memory of Elphaba swam in every corner of his mind: beautiful, perfect, untameable. He still missed her so much.

All Oz watched the union of such famed celebrities, cheering at the first kiss of husband and wife. Fiyero grinned at the crowd, knowing their celebration to be sincere. The bride and groom recessed to the loud cheers of the public, with flowers and confetti tossed in ample supply at their feet.

They were soon at the reception, and as best man, Fiyero toasted the couple, grinning at how happy Glinda and Mercus made each other. He began with the customary praise of his friends, recognition of their obvious perfection for each other, and hope for the future. But it was the end of his toast that brought a tear to his eye. "To love. To life as one. To tomorrow in each other's arms. Love belongs with love."

They drank to love, and he felt a tear in his eye, sentimental after all these years. He hugged both his old friends, and Glinda slapped him lightly on the arm. "Fiyero! You made me cry! Didn't you even think about my makeup at all?" He laughed, hugging her again. "Really, it was beautiful."

"Then it fits you. You look so beautiful, as always." She beamed at him, thoroughly charmed, and Mercus slid his arm around his new wife's waist.

"Hey, now. None of that," he teased. "Go flirt with someone else's wife." They excused themselves to dance, and Fiyero watched them with a sentimental smile.

The pretty bridesmaid he'd escorted walked up to him, kissing him soundly. "Isn't she beautiful?"

"No more than you, my wife."

"Only you think so my love. Why are you smiling? What mischief have you gotten up to?"

"Nothing yet. Just remembering you. How long ago?"

She kissed him again. "A drop compared to how much longer."

They watched their son play with Nessa and Boq's twins, and Fiyero smiled at his beautiful daughter dancing strangely in the middle of the floor. So like her mother.

"I missed you."

"It's only been a few minutes."

"I know! Fifteen minutes of pure torture." She chuckled, and he kissed her softly. "My Fae." The only woman he had ever loved.


End file.
